


Everyone Loves a Classic

by HeidenShayde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Comedy, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 56,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: Classic Sans... everyone has heard about their origin tale. The very character that ended up setting up all of their lives in their own universes and their own time. However, to any extent, almost no one has met him. The reason? Simple, there was no reason for them to. Whilst they all were able to talk to each other face to face, Classic was the one who never intermingled with the alternate universes.So, what happens when a chance encounter leads to all of the Undertale Au finally being able to meet the one who started it all. The very reason they too are anomalies in the grand spectrum of the universe.One thing is for sure, Classic will never be able to get a break.However, no matter how akin anybody actually does becomes to Classic, there is always something that he is hiding. All of his newfound friends and aquaintences are determined to figure out just what happens when he is not around. Why he won't allow them to go and see his universe with their own eyes.// Welcome to a general fan-book that is going to be written in a script format, because I have nothing better to do in my life and I am literally just wasting away here. Please help me, I am going to die of boredom... :'(//





	1. The Lazy Pun Lover that calls himself Sans the Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Please do note that there is only going to be an average because of the fact that it is in script format. However, that does not mean that it is going to be short, I do intend on making this story long. So yeah. This is going to be cross posted on Quotev and was already posted on Wattpad so there are going to be several chapters off the bad. Comments and feedback are always appreciated ^^

**Long and unnecessary chapter intro? Check :)

\--- // Please do remember, I am writing this in a script format. Though I do add details// ---

**Setting: A random empty AU that lay idly in the middle of no where in particular was resting in blank space. A large black table littered with small objects that each Sans held near themselves. Error even had his dolls where he was. Matching chairs that were almost all occupied were sitting near the table as well.. various voices filling the reversed void where all of the characters chattered.**

Ink: *pacing back and forth, holding his brush under his right arm while his left was held up, checking a watch every so often.* Ever since our AU-Verse treaty, there has been almost nothing to do... coming from someone who is too used to chaos, I guess I am more affected... *sighed, taking a moment to grip at his skull with his free hand* when did this become so difficult. 

Blue: *gets up, making sure that his gloves were back on his hands* Ink, you and I both know that it is going to take a while to adjust to everything here... even Fell is having a hard time. *takes a moment to look at all of the alleged 'Bad Sanses' who were sitting in the corner, chatting among themselves* besides there are others that are also having trouble. 

Ink: *looks at all of the latter Sanses as well, carefully placing the paintbrush he had into the carrier on his back* I know, Blue... but without chaos, I almost have no point here. I am supposed to be that balance... the one that evens things out. *huffed, crossing his arms a bit as he lets out another small sigh* This is just.. beyond different.

Fell: *spots them talking in the corner and grunted to himself. With a motion, he puts his mustard into his pocket and walks over* What are you two talking about over here? Why is this meeting not going anywhere? 

Dream: *also walked over, coming from an opposing direction of Fell's* Because not everyone is here yet... we need to make sure that everyone is present. As flaky as he is, Fresh himself usually isn't that late... not as late as this anyway.. which has me concerned.

Fell: Who cares about that skittle anyway? He usually doesn't even contribute to conversation. He say 'yay' 'Nay' and 'Broski' like those are the only words in his vocabulary. *crossed his arms, his golden tooth shining from it's spot after being bared, mainly in annoyance* 

Ink: Believe it or not, Fresh is smarter than you think. More powerful too. For a while, Fresh was the only one able to keep Error on his toes, and keep him in line when I was unable to. He may not do the best things. In fact, almost NONE of us do, but he knows what to do when he has a fair bargain and he always sticks to it. *scratched his skull, his normal eyes flashing to a blue diamond and a normal white pinprick* he is one of the most honest Sanses that I know... 

Fall: Yeah, sure, whatever. If he don't hurry his ass up though, I am leaving. My brother will probably kill me for being out longer than intended. *starts cursing under his breath, tapping his left foot on the ground in impatience*

**On the other side of the table, Error, Dust, Killer, Horror, Nightmare and Cross all were talking silently, browsing their own ideas** 

Error: *watching Ink from the other end of the table, his chin resting on his left hand as he groans in annoyance, the blue streaks glowing on his face from dormant magic coursing around in a sense of circulation* Ink is always so annoying when he goes into his frenzies about tipping and order... I swear it's like he forgets he can do other stuff. 

Horror: You were his main, or only entertainment there for a while, Error. I guess it really did a number with him. *playing with the blade on his ax, scratching at a dent in the table with contemplation* 

Dust: Since the peace treaty and meetings, everything use 'bad guys' used to do is unable to be done. Though I do not expect us to be forgiven, it is unpleasant to get a particularly cold shoulder directed at us. Personally, I am tired of looking over every five minutes and seeing that bird variant of us just glaring at me. Happens every time. *Looks over at Birdtale Sans. Just as he had mentioned, the other looked over at him at the same time and gave him a dark glare* Yeah, yeah. Fuck you too, short-stuff. *pulls up his middle finger, rolling his pinpricks* 

Horror: What a nice thing to watch. So how long had that been happening then? *looked over to Birdtale Sans, seeing that the other two with the latter were talking to each other. Ganz and Gaster Sans were just having a simple conversation.*

Error: You have been silent 'Lord of Darkness', what is eating at you? *leans into the table, groaning in a small wave of pleasure as he pops a misplaced backbone back to comfort* None of us are thrilled with this treaty, nor are we thrilled with what we have done. However that doesn't have us as down as you are right now. 

Nightmare: As a cause of concern, I a being separated from my original counterpart. Meaning I lose most of my powers. Being as I am the 'personified' apple of darkness, I technically have my own consciousness. That means that the original 'Nightmare' is just a body inside of my mass.

Dust: So in that case, when you are separated, you are going to be close enough to the weakest of everyone here. Leaving you pretty much 'rendered useless' as you liked to put it? *messes around with his hood, leaning back in his chair* 

Nightmare: Close enough to that yeah. Not that it mattered. What even made us feel bad about what we were doing anyway? We used to do it with such ease.. killing, destroying everything. Making sure to inflict common destruction and regular chaos... everything. Now here we are confined to a table, feeling like marshmallows because of these stupid emotions... 

Error: Get used to it, they aren't going to go away any time soon. They are here to stay, no matter how much we hate them. *grunts, leaning up again, facing them with a spacey expression going over his sockets* Because in the end, there is going to be no way we can escape this hellhole torture... 

Horror: I can't even bring myself to do and that is what I did as a living. I killed almost anything in my path.. yet here I am... refusing to even cut flowers because it makes me feel like a worse guy than what I am like even now. *mumbled in anger, slamming his ax down on the table and letting out an exhalation of breath in annoyance. 

//Suddenly, a portal opening in the middle of the meeting AU caught everyone's attention. There was a burst of light, and two blackened forms appeared there. One seemed to be carrying another. The figures were black at first, but as the light started to dissipate and the portal disappeared with a small popping noise. The figure being held by the other was Fresh. At the moment, he was badly wounded, and the other figure holding him seemed to using some kind of magic to stabilize him. Ink was the first one to rush over, checking to see if the rather ... odd color-schemed skeleton was alright. Questioning him intensely with some kind of worry that he wasn't even used to displaying himself//

Ink: Fresh, where the hell were you?! What happened?! *grabbed the other from the other skeleton, before looking up and getting a good look at just who had brought Fresh in here, like this.* *As soon as he saw who it was, he froze. No one had seen him in their AU or anywhere else. Because he was almost impossible to get to, after a while, no one even tried.* You are... the Classic Universe... The Original... 

Fresh: *grumbled, mainly in pain as he sat up, his glasses flashing "I know" on the left lens and "Right?!" on the other. Agreeing on the astonishment before he managed to speak* Ink... my rad dude, I know this is a once in a lifetime kind of thing here... but... MY BROSKI, I AM BLEEDING OUT!! CAN I GET SOME HELP PLEASE?!

Ink: *snapped out of his stupor, looking at the plain looking variant of himself and everyone else in the room. He used his paintbrush to get some stuff he needed ready and healed Fresh, who was keeping his eyes on where the portal was that they had come from.* Fresh, what took you so long to get here?! What the hell happened?!

Fresh: My unrad bro, I don't really know what happened. I was skateboarding to get that pendant we all have to get here, and the next thing I know it glows black and I end up in the middle of an unfamiliar forest!

Blue: Unfamiliar forest? What does that mean? Somewhere we all haven't been before? I thought we saw all of each other's AU. Unless you landed in the place where this guy came from... *points to the other unfamiliar figure, who was standing there, hands stuffed in his pockets as he opened a ketchup packet and consumed it's contents* 

Fresh: I am getting to that.. but first... I need to get everyone's attention, because I don't think this guy will answer the question 'what is your name' more than one time. Ink, can you please-

Ink: *slams the handle of his paintbrush on the ground, making a loud clanging sound. Sucessfuly gaining the attention of everyone in the room that wasn't paying attention to him before.* Fresh, go ahead.

Fresh: *gets up* ngh. dammit, this is very unrad, bro. My chest really, like, hurts. A lot... *starting to talk louder, calling over everyone that was sitting there.* Alright, as we all know, I was late for the meeting. That is because I was grabbed by something and taken somewhere else... I am here because of this rad dude *points to the new figure* tell us man, tell us who you are. 

Classic: Of course. *Sans did a small nod, walking in front of the other skeletons that were there, stuffing his hands in his pockets again* Hey. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. 

//The entire table went quiet of any minor small conversation on the side, leaving all of the other skeletons silent as they gazed to the plain looking newbie in front of them, as if they were processing the information. The others became still and the silence was unnerving, making the skeleton standing by himself feel like he really did not belong where he was. Awkward air- and a skeptical accented "right' was heard. making the silence grow to feel bitter and cold.//

 

//With that, Fresh stood up, getting ready to talk about what really happened.//


	2. Chapter Two - The Reason Why I was Late

// Hey, I am back! More than likely it will take me even longer to respond next time LMAO . Anyway, these chapters are meant to be short, but they are all going to be designed to be more than 1000 words long. As usual, I love feedback and I will also ask a question at the end of the chapter, so be on the look out.// 

Error: Sounds like the rest of us. Just another Sans that is lingering around. *tapped his phalanges on the the table in front of himself, looking up to the other with a more-or-less shit eating expression.* What did that rainbow colored goofball do to get himself in trouble anyway? Not like it would take that much. 

Horror: Give me a break, I really don't know what you are acting all high and mighty for Fresh. You will re-spawn anyway. *pulls his ax from the table and played with the blade again, mumbling something incoherent*

Sans: *sits down on a bone he made come from the voids ground, sighing* Listen, I know that none of you know me, but help this guy out. Dying is painful if you just sit there. Now tell me what your problem is back there, you sacks of darkness. *he wasn't being mocking, he was acting like he was really interested in their problems. He just looks at them, expecting them to say something to him, even if it was again derogatory* 

Ink: They are all just in a bad mood. I suggest you leave them alone, otherwise they might just view you as someone who is here to simply get on their bad side... like everyone else. *huffed, going to Fresh to patch up the damages that the other had sustained, and gave him a scolding for being so reckless* 

Blue: Ink, that wasn't very polite, even if they are sometimes crude, they are here and they can hear you. You need to apologize right now! *stuck his hands on his hips, glaring at the other as his star eyes went to blue pupils to exaggerate his very much demonstrated displeasure in the others common soundness of displeasure or accusation* Besides, if you are going to be rude, just keep it to yourself, no one else here wants to hear it, okay? 

Dream: Blue does have a point Ink. If we wish to sustain the connections we have with the 'Bad Sanses' we need to make sure we respect them like we respect each other. You wanted this treaty to be successful. 

// Classic continued to sit there and watch the Star Sanses trio all have a small debate among themselves, chattering back and forth over what to do and what was better. However, there were no conclusions made. All they did manage to do was upset each other and continue to rub each other wrong. Leading to them turning their heads away from each other to cool off and try to talk to each other again after a little bit of time spent thinking on where the conversation. Only for them to disagree on something else and repeat this actions several times over. His own brow bones furrowed, and he looked over to the now VERY gloomy looking 'Bad Sanses' as they were allegedly called. Whom seemed to be hurt by the brash comment.//

Classic: *He sighed as he got up off of where he made his temporary rest, and walked over to the three who were in the middle of a hotter bickering contest than the last, pointing at each other in accusation.* *He grabbed their skulls and with careful calculation, he bonked all three of their skulls together, looking down on them in rising annoyance* As a lazy guy, usually I would allow you all to work this out on your own, but this is really getting old. You guys are all talking over here willy nilly and all of them feel bad. 

Fresh: *He was sitting there, taking a closer look at all of the other Sanses that were over in the corner. He never minded them, then again he was somewhat connected to one of them anyway. Error never did seem to like him too much from day one, but at least there was never any hate. That was the only reason he ever stayed around. He did notice the distant and disappointed expressions all of them held over their skulls.* 

Classic: As a bunch of other versions of me, I thought there would have been just a LITTLE more respect for one another. I am not going to jump to conclusions. However, if you want THIS little think you all have going on here to work out, you need to make sure to listen to EVERYONE. Not just your friends or yourselves. *sits back down on his makeshift seat, sighting to himself as he mumbled a small complaint to himself* 

//Over the course of several more minutes, there was nothing but the bliss of silence to accompany them. It had been so busy in the last little bit that no one here really learned who he was. Before Ink got everyone else's attention and brought it back to the lazy, blue-clad skeleton that had only identified himself as everyone else had been classified before they got their own names//

Ink: This skeleton is called 'Classic Sans' he is the very first one of us that was to ever be created. Kind of funny actually. We all stemmed off of him when he became popular and we became our own anomalies. In any case, I guess he would be considered the superior to all of us-

Classic: Whoa there pal, I may be older than all of you, but I am no better than anyone else. I am me, you all are who you are; let us just leave it at that. After all, we are all pretty much stemmed from one place. What makes us what we are depends on what we do in the moment. *leans back, scratching his skull as he dozed off a little, bobbing his head* 

Fresh: Yo dude, I think my broski can crash almost anywhere. Uncool that he never got a seat though. *shrugged* oh well there is nothing we can do about it now, let's just.. get on with bi-weekly meeting fail and hope we don't have to remain in each others bubbles too much longer.

Fell: A Classic universe? I mean we all came from somewhere, but how is this... strange zen speaker where we all came from? He looks like he would be unable to harm anyone because he surely doesn't look motivated enough for anything. *growls, looking at the slightly shorter version, his seat being a moderate amount of walking distance away from him* if he thinks he can waltz in here and just sleep, when the rest of us can't even properly discuss something; he has another thing coming. *Fell gets up out of his chair, cracking his knuckles as he walked past a couple of the other AU*

Fresh: I really do suggest you don't do that, Fell, you are going to regret it. I can assure you of that.

Fell: Like hell I would take any advice from you, you rainbow colored bum. I am going to show this guy that he is not going to talk down to me. That is final, now shut up or I will give you a solid liner under those glasses of yours, got it? 

Fresh: Literally, this has to do with the reason why I was late, I can let you know for sure that you do not want to fight with this guy. My unrad dude, you are going to get your nose bone punched in and then some. He almost put me through the ringer!

Paperjam: Not to mention the fact that you are trying to attack him while he is asleep, making you seem like nothing but a coward in all honesty... *he rubbed the back of his head and plays with his scarf, trying to also remain in composure.* 

Fell: Shut the hell up. *used his magic to teleport in front of Classic, smirking as he forms a bone in his hand, getting ready to give the other a solid hit in the head. However, before he was able to, there was a small crack from the ground, and a large bone came up, blocking the other from hitting him just in the nick of time.* what the hell?!

Classic: You are too loud. *yawns, sitting up as the other draws back and swings again, only to be continually blocked by the bone attack shield* You know, you should have taken Fresh's word for it, there is a very good reason why he was late getting here. However, at the same time, it wasn't my fault either. *shrugged, smirking as he dodged a swing, and used his own bone attacks to knock fell backward, and destabilize him* So, is there a real reason why you wanna attack me?? *looks Fell in the eye, his own eye turning blue and flashing in the traditional trans luminescent color that it always was when he was using his magic to certain extents* I do so hope we won't have to do this every day. It will be way more trouble than it is worth. 

//end chapter there cause I am getting tired. Also, I am thinking on writing a story for all of my undertale AU. If anyone is interested, please let me know. Enjoy your time and blessings.//


	3. Chapter Three- Spill the Beans, Fresh!

(( Hello there again, it is nice to see you. Maybe, just maybe, I will be able to write another entire chapter today and make it something good. However, there are no guarantees. This time, in this chapter, I am going to try and describe as much action as possible, but not go all out cause I am a lazy piece of shit. Have a nice read.))

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Fell: *he started to profusely curse as he looked at the other, Classic was still blocking attacks, and speaking with a lack caring. Something was just profusely annoying about and making Fell want to punch his face in even more.* Listen here you punk, what is the real reason why you are here?! Why are you acting all high and mighty when you don't know any of us here? 

Classic: *he shrugged, sighing as he opened one eye, looking right at Fell with a minor growing amount of annoyance* You know, I only came here because Fresh wanted to bring me here. I don't know why, it just happened that way. If you really want to know, ask him. *released the other after he snapped and made his bone attacks disappear.* 

Fell: What the hell is this tool here for Fresh?! Get him out of here, he is pissing me the fuck off!! *stomped back to his part of the table, growling and cursing under his breath* 

Ink: Technically he does have a point Fresh, Classic; why is Classic even here? We have never actually met before, and we couldn't even find your universe to try and bring you into any peace rally's Not to mention there seemed to be no way to contact you and get suggestions. Others could say that you aren't classic, but I know for a fact you are. So spill it, how did Fresh of all of us, run into you? 

Classic: It wasn't even his fault that he ended up there, really, technically it was because of something my friend Alphys did. She wasn't the one to blame though because an evil in my universe is what made her do as such. W.D Gaster, someone I am sure a couple; if not most of you are familiar with, he is one of the main problem causers in my universe. He ended up intercepting Fresh as he was getting ready to come here, I am guessing here. Somehow, he ended up in my world. Gaster was trying to take him for the strange parasite that was in him, and I had to come in.

Fresh: *he was waiting for the other to finish, and sighed, getting up, so the other knew he was going to start telling the story on his own. He would better know what was going on after all, he was the one that was there from the beginning. No one was going to know better than himself, however.* I was trying to get here, from my AU, but when I activated to intercept portal to get here, it somehow got apprehended.... as I went through, someone's arms came through and they grabbed me... 

Classic: *He leans back in his chair as he looked at the others that were paying attention to the multi-colored sans. His blue eyes scanning the table.* Gaster ended up getting a hold of my Alphys, and made her intercept him. He somehow knew he was there, meaning that he most likely knows about all of you too... he is smart, and manipulated her easily. Not because she has no will, but because he is that strong. You all need to make sure to stay safe, otherwise he is going to find his way here. 

Error: IF he was really that dangerous, how come he was not here already? I am sure there is more to the story here, where is the main point? Fresh has power, and that is almost what anyone or anything after him wants. There was more power to be gained coming here, why not intercept and follow him to where all of us are at? 

Classic: A sensible question. However, as big of prey as Gaster would like to go after, there is only so much he will ever be able to do if there are several versions of me of all monsters. He knows me well, and he knows science. If there is anything he would want to avoid, that would be taking on more than two or three of us at one time. Especially with how versatile I am. 

Cross: *he was sitting there, seeming to be lost in his own little world for a while.* *he of everyone here knew what a Gaster could be like. He had one of the worst relationships with one, that just happened to be AU-genetically related to him. He knew how awful they could be if they were not getting what they wanted...* 

Fresh: When he caught me he dragged me into Undertale. That is where I met this rad dude! The Alphys there seemed to be taken over by some kind of virus, and this broski just happened to be dropping by to give her back her cosplay. Or whatever you call them. He saw me dragged through and helped me from there. However, that Gaster dude did not like his interference and tried to take him and use him against me. It appears though that Classic is immune to whatever the was trying to use on me. 

Classic: I didn't know anyone could jump so high either, when you were under his influence, Fresh. Quite odd.

Fresh: *The multicolored Sans laughed as he let out a few more boisterous noises, and played with his skateboard, rubbing the back of his head. "yeah, sorry about that, Classic..."

Classic: "No harm done, it was't your fault after all. However, do make sure to keep that trick in mind for the next time we see him if it comes to that. . . 

Ink: If there is anything else you can tell us, that would be helpful Classic. This new information is unsettling and I do not want anyone to run into any problems. *he set his head into his hand that was propped on the table, sighing as he played with one of the normal sized paint brushes to keep himself awake and from getting bored.* 

Classic Honestly, the best thing you should do is get into groups of about 6 to 7. Make sure to stay together or near by. Make sure to make the teleportation system more manageable and actually protect each other because Gaster can attack anyone while they are alone, and overpower them easily. 

// All of the bad sanses looked at each other and they sighed in what could be described as defeat. They knew they were on their own in this. They only have 6, but with a couple of them being weakened now to keep them from going on a 'power craze' they were not going to be able to defend themselves as good as they usually could. This would leave them to have to refer to their devices and smarts...//

Classic: *looking over, he seemed to easily pick up on the discouraged look that crossed all of them and he walked over. Most of the others did not pay any mind, but others were getting attacks ready, in case the alleged 'baddies' did anything stupid. Quickly taking note, the blue clad skeleton sighed.* Stop being so ready to assume they are going to do something, sheesh. I understand apprehension, but automatic assumptions like that only make others not want to earn your trust. They literally have not done anything since I have been here. 

Error: *he started to think on what he said to the other earlier, and felt a little sting. Sure he had the right to feel apprehensive, but he knew he was just questioning him to be rude. Because he had nothing left to do but be the dick that everyone thought he was.* *that resulted in the black skeleton just looking away before sighing, trying to clear his head* 

Classic: All of you divvy up into groups of about 7 or more. All of you are going to stay in the same place, make sure that you can protect each other. I will stay with this group. Make sure you all have some sort of protection, or a well balanced group at least to ensure that you can cover each other well. If not, you are all doomed, got it? *he was talking clearly, making sure his instructions were loud and clear* get goin'.

TO BE CONTINUED (because I could not think of a cliff hanger)


	4. Chapter Four- I'll be Bunking with you Guys

// Once again, I am here! I think this is where I am going to start making Classic work on personal relationships with the other Sanses; so there is more fluff for later and more emotions that can be gathered from the story. However, some of it will be stressed. I am making Classic wise, because technically he is very smart, but some others.... they kinda make him... uhh stoopid. :') With years comes experience, and he is the oldest of all of the AU here. So-//

(( As the others all started to wrap up the meeting, Classic took notice that the alleged 'bad sanses' were all sticking together as he suggested. Which was a good thing, however, on the same note, they were also together before. Meaning it would not have taken much prompting to make sure they stayed together. They seemed to trust each other, and were all communicating well in their own little circle. The others around them were walking by, and ignoring them however. Whilst some groups talked to other groups, there was no outside communication with the villainous pod.))

//There was a silence though, as soon as Classic made his way over to the group. They all stopped talking to each other and just stared him down, apprehensive on what his plans were. He was there to be in their group, but who knew that he was really planning. Who knew what he was really intending on doing? What would happen if he was with them while they were isolated? Would he try to attack them? Not like it would matter if it happened here, the others were not going to help them. Either way, they would all be doomed...//

Error: Why are you really here? What do you intend on doing to us? I highly doubt that there is anything that you don't know about us already. Go on, try and destroy us, no one here is going to try and stop you... *his voice was accusing, though on the inside, he also didn't want to believe what he was saying to the other. He never felt malice from him, like he did the other, but the last thing he needed to do was let his guard down and let this 'Classic' version of themselves end up killing him and those he communicated with well. Or letting him just go after them.*

Killer: *his black eyes seemed to narrow, although he was staying silent, keeping his hands over a blade in his pocket* 'who am I kidding? I wouldn't use it... even if he did attack us... ever since our neutrality treaty, we have been treated like shit, and I still care whether or not I slice someone up... maybe it is just because of the fact that he hasn't done anything yet...'

Classic: Believe it or not, I am going to say this once, and hopefully not again. I am not here to do anyone harm. I am stuck staying here until Gaster goes dormant again. That is one of the only reasons I stayed. The second is because of the fact that you all also look like you need some help with what is going on here.... I hope I can help you. The way you are all treated is unfair... then again, as some would say, 'fairs are for tourists'. . . 

Fell: *he saw the blue clad skeleton talking to all of those killers and murderers that somehow were able to be classified as Sanses or anything that is remotely remorseful. They were all soulless and loved to cause pain. They may have been acting all calm and refined, but there was no way they changed, even if it has been well over a year... old habits don't die. Something in him boiled, a fluttering in his rib bones as he saw that cheeky mother-fucker talking to those horrid creatures... something that was similar to... jealousy? Once step, two steps, and a few more, before opening his mouth and releasing his words-* you really shouldn't be hanging around those guys.

Classic: Is that so? *he looked at the other, getting a clearly bored expression across his face as he peers into the others eye sockets, his own seeming to grow more and more intimidating.* Do tell me why I should avoid them. After all, I think I should be avoiding YOU. You were the one who was trying to drive a bone attack through me earlier, remember? They haven't tried to attack me yet, the most they have done is give me slightly sour words. Though I can't blame them with hoe they seem to be treated here. *he crossed his arms, getting in the others face as he leans, one part of his mouth curled up in a kind of bored, but disgusted grimace*

Fell: YOU FUCKING PUNK! I AM TRYING TO HELP YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS OUT H- *as soon as he was about to walk forward and start poking some sense into the others rib cage, a hand held him back.* 

Gaster Sans: Calm yourself Fell, you don't want to go and embarrass yourself more, or do something stupid. Or, in your record of luck, both; so just step back and cool off. *the ridiculously tall AU sans then looked down at the original with a seemingly replicating bored expression. His golden eye keeping it's contact with the glowing blue one that the other had* He does have a point you know.

Classic: What point is that? *he sits back, crossing his arms as he sat down, staring up at the other as his magic dispersed and left his body.* 

Gaster Sans: Every single one of these guys have a really bad history. Imagine how bad it is going to look on you. You just told everyone what to do and they are listening. However, hanging out with other versions of yourself that killed, and repetitively, cause damage is only going to make you unreliable. That black one, Error, behind you has destroyed several of our universes only for Ink to have to help us get them back. Nightmare took over several AU before we were stuck coming here. Horror, Dust and Killer were all common scum and murderers. Cross there also was helping to destroy universes for a while too. They are all rotten, every single one of them. 

Nightmare: *With a sigh, he signals for the others to follow as he thought about what had to happen to him tomorrow with a detached sigh.* We might as well get out of here, before he stars to drag our consciousnesses in the dirt as well. Let's go. 

Horror: *he picked up his ax, making sure to feel the dent in the table caused by the metal blade he held under his arm.* Yeah, otherwise he might try and attack us like Fell did the first time. We can't attack back or everyone is going to gang up on us...

Error: *turning and getting ready to walk away, he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair ad puts it on, grabbing a doll version of himself with a quick motion.* 

Cross: *holding his knife nearby, he also followed behind them, making sure not to take too long in following them from the AU meeting area. Before they were all out of earshot though, they all heard something shocking* 

Classic: You know what, the only thing I am going to suffer from is all of you guys and your stupidity. From what I heard that is a long time ago, and with what you all do to berate them, I wouldn't blame them if they snapped again. However, that is not them. Now leave them alone, and get going. Because they have nothing to do with you, they have done nothing to you since I have been here.

Gaster Sans: *He scoffed looking down at the shorter version of everyone here. With a more-or-less disgusted face of some kind, he grabbed a smoke, and walks away.* Suit yourself, enjoy being stabbed in the back and betrayed. 

Classic: *he turns to follow the group that was trying to leave, before Nightmare turns to him, almost seeming to screech a little. His tentacles go up, dripping ooze, and pointing at the blue-clad skeletons soul. Barely stopping in front of him, a clearly calculated move* *he just looked all of them in the eye-sockets, his expression not changing* I am not afraid of you. I have no reason to be.

Killer: *he grit his teeth, almost ready to yell as he covered the black marks on his face* Why the hell are you doing this?! You just met us, you should be scared or hateful like everyone else is! You should be treating us like shit, you should be trying to make us feel worse than what we already do! Why are you trying to gain our trust?! Just to break it?!

Classic: *he stared at them, trying to see if the others had anything else to say* 

Error: You better not be, I will string you up right here... 

Dust: Classic, I suggest you leave, otherwise we might actually do something to you. We are all villains, we do bad things. We try to gain trust, we try to con and make you believe we are good guys when we are not. The others are smart to avoid us, they don't get hurt. 

Classic: Bullshit. 

Dust: What was that? *his voice got darker, annoyance growing in his tone from the uttered word that reached his line of hearing.* 

Classic: That is all bullshit. If you were all REALLY bad, I would be able to tell. You are all trying to change, you are all trying to better yourselves and have something that you were forced to give up, no matter how horrid or great it was to you. You are trying to keep yourselves in line. I know what you feel like, I know some of the pains you guys also know. 

Dust: *he slams his knife into the table, gaining some of the other groups attention as well, his hetero-chromatic eye blazing from the magic that was pooling out in anger and growing confusion. The words coming from the one in front of all of them seemed so alien and unnatural. it felt awkward and hurt, though it wasn't physical.* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU UNDERSTAND, HUH?! WE ALL HAVE TO SIT HERE AND GET GLARED AT, WE HAVE TO BE RIDICULED THOUGH WE WERE CONVINCED TO BE HERE FOR THE GOOD OF ALL OF THESE OTHER AU! THEY NEVER TRIED TO HELP US! ALL THEY WANTED TO DO WAS GET US OUT OF THE WAY SO THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO CLEAN UP AFTER OUR MESS. THEY DIDN'T WANT TO HELP! WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE YOU WHEN YOU SAY THAT YOU UNDERSTAND, HUH?! GIVE ME ONE DAMN GOOD REASON WHY!!

Classic: *he sighed, looking away from him* You are right, I have not experienced a good amount of what you have said, but I have experienced some of it. *he took a step forward, and looked at all of them, panning over their faces* You are all connected to me. Meaning I have done something that caused your creation... I can't explain it... not now... but what you did all that time ago does not state who you are today. What you do today does.... *he smiled a little, and chuckled* took me a long time to understand that myself... 

 

(To be continued)


	5. Chapter Five - There are thing I Relate to way too Much

// HAHAHAHA! I am officially dead to myself as well as others! I don't know what I am going to do wrong, but I will do something wrong. And a sign in the stars says it is going to be another day of school work before I am able to get to typing this again. However, until then, lets make sure to keep our heads up, and not act as dead as we fell. :) I guess there is not going to be more of an introduction to this chapter than me saying 'Hello' and wishing you a good read. See you next time, and make sure to have fun and stay 

((Awkward silences and other gestures of discomfort was something that Classic was always used to. After all, he did live around a lot of other monsters in his AU that hated his jokes or puns. Most of the time, they were brushed off, or scoffed at, and that was just what happened because of general annoyance. Funny enough, there was never anything to show from it. There was just others not wanting to hear him talk most of the time. Not that he blamed them. ))

// Arriving at a separated sector house that stood lonely; away from several other large houses that were quite the while in the distance, there was a slightly older, but still nice looking house. Some of it seemed to be a breath of fresh air, while other parts of the house seemed to scream that it's style was Victorian. The structure was tall, and well kept in its age, the structure staying strong and stable. White boards and smooth paint added to the glamour, while also taking in the shadows enough to make it seem darker than what it was. This house was almost like a mirror image of the AU Sans that the Classic skeleton was tailing behind.//

Classic: *While he was walking behind all of the other versions of himself, he had pondered and pondered on what to say to get the others to open up to him. Or at least to convince them to consider doing so. However, in his futility, there was nothing interesting to talk about. His life? Nah, his life was pretty much nothing. Or so what was what he felt. He never met AU before this, so he can't talk about anyone anyway.. .*

Cross: *walking along the way he was, the white and black clad skeleton held his precious weapon close to himself well over half way. Along the path putting it back where he usually kept it; because he never felt any malice off Classic. There was something new growing in his rib cage, and it was the want of knowledge. Falling back, just a little while, he decided to have a conversation with him* Heya... 

Classic: Hey there, can I help you with something pal? *He looked over his shoulder at the other, trying to scan his features to see what he might be thinking. Coming up with an inkling of growing curiosity that the other gave to him. His white pinpricks studying the others own.* 

Cross: Well, as a starter, I wanted to thank you for the defense from the others earlier... *he started to rub the back of his skull, adjusting his scarf as he mumbled* and that you didn't automatically get mad at Dust when he yelled at you earlier... usually anyone would take that as a first sign to leave... 

Classic: I know that feeling sometimes, really I do. He was just frustrated. I know he did not intend to do me any harm. Even if he did look like it. I won't lie though, he is intimidating when he is angered. Like quite a few of you might be.. *he shrugged, holding his head to the side as he let some air into his non existent lungs.*

Cross: Well, TIBIA honest, you are quite observant. However, the story behind it really is not GOUDA. So LETTUCE leave that alone for now. *The AU waited to see what the other did, only to see the other staring at him. His pinpricks were missing as the eye sockets stared right at Cross, making the other uncomfortable* uh, sorry-

Classic: You BUTTER not be challenging me, dude, I can run circles around you and you will be BACON me to stop.. this is not the THYME or place for such jokes. Even so, they are still very HUMERUS. On that note, EGGcelent puns are my past-THYME as well. I will defeat you. I will take my victory and RELISH it. *he looked at the other seriously before he bursts out into a fit of laughter, hiding his mouth* Sorry, sorry! I was saving something similar to that for someone else, so I used it while I could. 

Cross: *after processing what happened, he too started to laugh, seeming to close his eye sockets in amusement before he stood proudly* I guess I shall bow before you, your EGG-CELERY-ncy (excellency) *with that he bowed before the other, still laughing* 

Classic: Bow before me, you pun novice! *he grinned again, helping the other up after the gig was over.* 

Cross: *there was a bit of an awkward pause after that... no real conversation ensued from there for a solid few minutes. Several gusts of seemingly randomly produced by nothing rolled by, pulling at any loose garb that Classic and the others were wearing. Making it wave in the wind until it stops.*

Classic: *he too stopped talking, having not the will to distract or annoy the other if he was not up for conversation.* 

Cross: When you said that you had been connected to all of us before... earlier... what did you mean? I mean, I know what you meant, kind of, but... what makes you think that you and your past are connected to us? 

Classic: *he was taken by surprise, and decided to look away before he sucks in a breath, and contemplated his next moves. His pinpricks remaining on the ground. The darkness in his eyes was evident, some sadness overcoming him* I have experienced a lot of things.. to keep it short. However, I can't really say. I don't know how. It is painful. I just experienced...death, pain, betrayal, loneliness.. a lot of the things that all of you seem to feel... 

Cross: What are some examples.... 

Classic: *he smiled a little bitterly, looking away again as he tears up* There are things I relate to. Even if it is not the very same event. However, I can relate way too much. I am here to help you all... because I feel you will need it. Please do not think I am here to force myself to become your friend, or to get information out of you. I will stay out of your hair if you really want to. Which should be easy since we don't have any.... *he chuckled a little, hiding his face* I am... just another part of a universe that can't change the internal workings... or the way others think of me. 

// To Be Continued //


	6. Chapter Six - Journals of the Observer

// I really doubt this is going to go anywhere, but here, there is another chapter that is going to be added into this. Some of my ideas were gone with the wind last night cause I had some decent ones going but I was too tired to write them down for posting today. Anyway, let us continue on with the story I guess.. -w-'// 

Classic: *Entering the house later after the conversation with Cross ended, he was silent. At first, Dust closed the door on him, intent on not letting the other in. However, after some time, the door was reopened by Nightmare.* *Classic never banged on the door to be let in, he just sat out in the snow, and waited. Sneezing sometime later, after having got cold.* 

Nightmare: Cross is going to show you where you will be staying. However, make sure you remember how travel the house properly. This house I large. At one point or another, you will get lost. Now get going before I change my mind. *stepped back inside, holding the door open* 

Classic: *thanks him, walking in quickly as he nodded curtly. Showing the other his respect* Making sure to continue on, following Cross around the corner that he saw the other at, he sighed, not talking again* *He knew Cross was upset at his indirect answer, and was most likely going to avoid him for a little while if they talked again by the others choice*

// After the entire house had went silent, there was nothing to do but for Sans to write in a small pocket journal he kept with him at all times. The journal was thick, and compact, but that was about all it was worth. A lot of pages, and small likes for fine writing. Perfect for calm research or just internal demons to be pooled onto paper in thought.// 

Classic: I guess since I have nothing else to do, I can just write what I think about them in here for now, and come back to it later. Heaven knows I am going to be here for a while. So I might as well make a note on everyone I meet here. When I go back to my own home, I don't know if I will ever be coming back here... or even if I can. *Pulling out a small mechanical pencil, the lazy skeleton used his magic to write down what he imagined. What he knew, and poured his deep pondering memory into the lead that glided over the pages.*

Nightmare

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-

Notes: Nightmare currently seems to be one of the silent and more observant 'Bad Sanses' that I have run across. He shows interest in what the others he talks to say, but doesn't care about the opinions of the other Sanses that are around that he is not affiliated with. However, I did notice him looking over at the alternate version of me that calls himself 'Dream Sans'. I am guessing that they are connected to each other,; however, on the same note, some things that seem obvious are not what they seemed like in reality. I am crossing my fingers. If Nightmare and Dream Sans are both actually connected, or are brothers in any way, I think they were created when I developed split personality disorder in one of the resets...

 

Cross

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Notes: Cross has shown himself to be one of the more social ones that I have met so far. He is funny, and seems to have a really good sense of humor. (I am not saying this JUST because he is good a puns) He also pays attention to quite a few things around himself even if it looks like he isn't even paying attention to them. This action might have went unnoticed by everyone earlier, but when Dust brought up his knife when he was talking to me, Cross was facing the other way. Cross dodged the knife when the other brought up his arm. If he was any slower, he would have been hit in the head. So I think he has some sort of sensory ability that the others have yet to pick up on. I think Cross came from one of the resets where I didn't do anything new when the kid came back, and the same events repeated. Causing me to just avoid everything when it happened. 

 

Dust

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Notes: So far, as far as I have seen, Dust has shown himself to be one of the most emotionally aggressive ones. My personal opinion is that he was stemmed from one of my resets where I was more aggressive and mean to the kid from the start. He is also very driven and tries to act aggressive when he clearly is no longer as such. In any case, he is still very intimidating, and made me shake a bit. He is clearly very damaged from the inside out, and stress of the others making things worse from the other side of the AU meetings has gotten to him. I think this Sans came from an AU where I ended up killing everything. Not just the kid. 

 

Killer

=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Even with him talking much less than the others, I have noticed that he is a bit more quiet, however, he is also very expressive. I won't be able to predict what reset he came from until I get to know him better. (If I do) 

// The next few slots remained blank, though Sans did have the names 'Error' and 'Horror' written in them. Even if Error did talk to him, there was very little that he could say other than the other tries to get to your head. For Horror, he could say almost nothing at all. So they remained abandoned. Hopefully just for now.//

Dream 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Though I hardly talked to him, this version of me was more calm and soothing. Even if he did poke jabs here and there. Intentional or not. When he wasn't talking to the ones that called themselves 'Blue' and 'Ink' earlier, he was still acting more like a mediator than anything. If my haunch about him and Nightmare being related is correct, then I still suspect he was formed in one of the resets where I developed 'multiple personality disorder'.

 

Blue

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

As hurtful as this one might sound, this guy sounds a little bit like a watered down goody two-boots. I hope I am just overthinking this one. However, he scolds others quite easily. Like my Papyrus did when I was doing something wrong. However this guy does it to quite a bit more people than my brother did to me. If I am correct about this, I think this came from one of my first resets, when I tried to act a bit like my brother to draw the humans attention. The human did end up killing me before my brother... so I guess that I succeeded for a small amount of time there. 

// Realizing that he was writing while thinking to himself, he went to erase some of his last comment, to make them less opinionated. However, the eraser only smudged the paper, so Classic gave up and continued to write it the way he felt like writing it. Based somewhat on opinion// 

Fell

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

This guy is all up in your face like there is no tomorrow. However, as annoying as he felt earlier, I am sure he means less harm than he looks like he tries to make it seem he is going to do. I am sure his soul is in the right place. Thought I can't change how he is, I think that his brashness and aggressive nature are only going to hurt him in the long run if he runs into the wrong monster. I think this guy came into existence after I tried to become more aggressive to be intimidating. Just to scare the kid off. Must have been during one of my other more pacifistic routs. 

 

Ink

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

This guy acts uninterested at times, and at others seems to be a complete mystery. Even with my bit of watching him, the only thing I picked up on was his kind-of-rotten attitude and curious nature. He also doesn't care about what he says sometimes even though the words directly target someone. With that said, I still cannot interpret which reset this guy was possibly made from. 

 

Gaster Sans

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I think that is what I heard someone call this guy. This guy seems to be some kind of smooth talker. Or at least some backwards variant of one. I still don't know how this guy smokes cigarettes. Then again, no one knows how I eat food or produce air to blow into the trumpet when I play it, so fair enough. Just from his looks, I think this is a guy , just from his looks alone, was a product of me running into Gaster and almost joining him that one time... in another reset... 

 

Fresh

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I liked this guy when I got to know him, he is about the most amusing guy I have met besides myself because he is visually amusing. He outlandish and unique sense of style were fun to talk about with him. He can obviously be a bit brash, and says things before thinking about them. He tries to understand what others feel, sometimes to no avail. However, that can't really be blamed on him either. When Gaster got a hold of him the first time, he refused to talk to me or let me help him. I did anyway, because if I left him with Gaster, I would be no better than that creep is. I still can't figure out which reset Fresh came from, but I think that he was produced by a reset that I thought was going to be a pacifistic one. Maybe it was the one where the human suggested a neon party for Halloween and all of us dressed up in a similar outlandish style... ?

// Growing more tired, the blue clad skeleton felt his eye sockets close as he let himself drift off, still holding the small book and pencil in his hand. The light around him dimmed and he slowly drifted out of consciousness. Falling into the lovely abyss of sleep. //

 

(To be continued)


	7. Chapter Seven - Your Dreams are as Rotten as You

// Heyy, maybe I can get another chapter done today? I don't know. However, on a side note, please, do send feedback! ^^ I like listening to other peoples opinions on my works. Even if their opinions are less-than-desirable, I like to hear them because they are expressing their opinions freely. As always, my writing is going to be iffy, so hold on to your seats and prepare for cringe~ 

◑﹏◐ (○'ω'○)

Classic: *The blue-clad pun lover was tossing and turning in his sleep. His eye sockets scrunched together as his skull shakes with his movements. The body of his was shaking, something in a dream causing him to take on the physical stability of a leaf. Muttering words of incomprehensible composure, he gasps for air in his slumber

~ - ~ - ~ - ~ D R E A M W O R L D ~ - ~ - ~ - ~

Classic: *He had woken up in a field of dead flowers. His eyes dark, the area around him was black, stained with the decay of the flowers he had sat on. None of them were standing, all wilted and towering to the side with the weakness of the stem.* What is going on... what... *he went to go and pull the flowers, seeing how weak they were in his bony hands.* Where... am I?

// Any other thoughts that he might have been openly rambling to himself were falling deaf to him. Other than the swaying of petals, and crunching of now rotten foliage. Accompanied by an all too familiar dis-cordial sound of rambled text and watered down static. It was the infamous reason that he was always having trouble with anything if it wasn't the kid. Not like it was always all their fault... //

Classic: I knew it.. you are always behind this shit... show yourself, GASTER. *he turned to the side of himself that he heard the most distortion coming from, a black flower laying on the ground idly in front of his foot seems to spring to life, the petals twirling wildly as the flower seems to melt into ooze* why are you here. You already know that you can't get to where any of the ones you want to get to are at. 

Gaster: You were always such a little fool. As amusing as this all is, I will find a way to get the power I need to destroy your pitiful little world. However, you make it so difficult by always getting in the way. However, there is nothing I can really do here. I have all I need. *there was a menacing grin on his face as he pulls his hands together, smirking and the shorter skeleton.* 

Classic: *There was a growing rumbling in the ground under his legs. The soil separating to make way for magic vines that crawled up through the ground with rumbles slashes* *Sans jumps back as the dangerous plant finished crawling through the ground. His pinpricks dart to the side, where the dangerous skeleton had shifted himself* 

Gaster: You know, there was always something that bothered me, Sans. I have offered that you joined me an endless amount of time, and yet you refused. *He stepped forward, watching as the smaller skeleton dodged the vines coming at him, using his magic to evade the movements* 

Classic: You bastard, you murder, and you kill. You have made that human kill EVERYONE else YOU used to care about so long ago!! Everyone I care for! You have caused their lives to be taken countless times! All you want is the power! *after a long while of dodging, a vine surfaces from below him, and wrapped around his arms, dragging him to the ground* 

Gaster: Oh Sans, you act as though you are a perfect little angel yourself, it really is quite amusing!~ However, as we both know-

Classic: I do know, and I do realize what I have done! However, unlike you, I hated what I became, what I COULD BECOME! I HATE MYSELF! *there was a pause, after that, and the silence went into tears that fell down the cheekbones of the skeleton, who looked away*I hated it with every spec of dust in my being, and I want to make sure that NEVER happens again! I hate that you like hurting others. I HATE THAT YOU HAVE BECOME WHAT YOU HAVE, DAD! LOOK AT YOURSELF!

Gaster: *The older skeleton seemed to look at Sans with mocking, but real pity. His own pinprick darkening as his smile grew afterwards. His black ooze started to wrap around the smaller skeleton, making a black substance bleed onto his bones* Son, I became this, because there is more to my life than being weak. You should have learned the same. You still CAN. If you join me. 

Classic: I would rather be killed by that human than allow myself to go around and kill others for sport like you do! Get the hell out of my head!! *there was a scraping noise as Sans took his phalanges and tried to peel at the inky substance, his fingers practically falling through it only to get caught* 

Gaster: That really is a shame, Sans. Killing really is fun once you get used to it. You should try it and STICK with it sometime. You and the forgiveness to that human that you had was very annoying for the longest time. However, you will always be one thing, and you know well what that one thing is. *he used the vines, and some of his goo trap the rest of Sans's arms, and then wrapped a vine around his neck* USELESS. You will always be USELESS. Like those many times you failed to protect your brother, and your friends. Like those many times that you let yourself sit there and die. Like those endless times the human has died to spare you the trouble. Like those many times that I have killed you myself. All of those wonderful times. You were always nothing. Will be nothing, and will remain nothing. Because you hold value to absolutely nobody around you. Not really. 

Classic: *his eyes started to water as his neck bones were squeezed, and one of them started to crack. The magic system he had in his body started to glow a faint blue instead of remaining invisible. The air passage he had over his bone was almost squeezed completely together, cutting off his oxygen. His magic started to fritz, appearing again before becoming invisible several times. As if it were a light being switched on and off* 

Gaster: Everyone here, they will abandon you as well, like all of your friends did on that one reset. Where they killed you, just to keep the human alive. You are disposable to them. Now, I too will dispose of you. Get rid of you like the bug you are. Say goodnight Sans, because this is going to be the last time you ever sleep~ 

Classic: *with a choked gasp, he felt the bones in his neck starting to crack under the pressure, and some shifted in the smallest bit in one direction or another. His eyes continued to water as tears fell. He was only here one day, and he might die... unlike his world, this world here can't protect him from Gaster invading his mind in his sleep. Even if it is his dream, he con't control himself... he was going to turn into dust here, and never be able to actually help the others here that he wanted to help... he really was useless...* *Another few cracks, and a small snap, and there was a pulling feeling of painful gravity, and he felt his thoughts fall from him* 

//


	8. Chapter 8

// Well, I never did get around to another chapter yesterday, however, as a compensation reward, here. Have a funny picture that I found on the internet. I did not make that, in case it was not clear, however, it made me laugh. So here it goes. Anyway, let us get this chapter started, and as usual, comments are appreciated, cause I like to respond to people.//

(Nightmare was walking in the hallways to get to his room. He kept his room up in the darker and colder part of the house. This wasn't for the stereotypical he is a dark character reason. The reason he was up in the colder part of the house was because of the fact that his goop on his bones actually made him feel hotter than the others due to the extra weight. So he was stuck staying where it was colder to make sure he did not get a fever. On the way up the stairs though, he hard a gurgling noise, and a small crack)

Nightmare: What the hell is that? *he bent down try and look at the floorboards. His eyes darting around to inspect the old, but strong wood. There was no damage to it, and usually these stairs did not shift or creak under his weight.* hmm... what the hell is going on? Did the wind on the house make it shift? *even after stopping, the noise was heard again.* 

// Looking to the side, Nightmare glanced to the nearest door, where he felt a cold breeze blow in from.// 

Nightmare: I know for a fact that I had a heater on in that room earlier... *Nightmare walks toward the door, remembering the new skeleton they had staying with them. As soon as he reached for the door, he started to browse the idea of the other opening the window to cool down. However, at the same, instant, the door handle started to heat up dramatically* what the heck is he doing in there?

//With a sigh, Nightmare drew back his tentacle, giving it a second to cool down before quickly opening the door again, getting ready to chew 'Classic' as he called himself out for whatever he was doing to make the temperature fluctuate like this//

Nightmare: *quickly opening the door, Nightmare grumbled, and started to walk in* Listen buddy, I know that you are new here, but- *opening his eyes to see if the other had even woke up, Nightmare stopped mid-sentence and actually processed what was happening. There was that skeleton, and black ooze was wrapped around his arm, going around his fingers. Classic was there, strangling himself in his sleep, eyes closed in obvious pain*

//Without thinking, the black-covered Sans rushed forward, and used his own ooze to push the dark purple-tinted ooze back, and keep the other from doing more damage to himself. His neck was badly damaged, most likely agonizingly painful. There was a dark gurgle coming from the ooze, almost like a kind of rolling, hideous laughter*

Nightmare: You need to wake up, Classic, that is the only way we are going to be able to get this thing attacking you to stop. Come on, wake up. *Nightmares words were hurried and panicked, although he didn't know were the worry came from. He just met this guy, and he almost felt something he could have aligned with a strong disliking or no positive opinion at least.* 

Classic: *While in his sleep, he was turning, partly from his own movements, and from the ooze over him. Sweat poured down his skull, and his neck seared in almost the same amount of pain he felt in himself every time the kid ran their knife down his chest* *Barely managing a wheeze, Classic opens his eye and looks and him, the magic in it activated. Tears falling over his cheekbone* 

Nightmare: *It was strange, feeling anything close to sympathy and worry, but with a firm shake, Nightmare followed a whimsical movement and pushed the other down into the mattress, pressing his hands down on the others rib cage just harshly enough to move him, but not harm.* 

Classic: *The pressure on his chest is what really brought him into consciousness. Even if his eyes were open, he was unable to process reality until now. The face of the monster that he used to call his father was still on his brain. The evil smile, and endless watered down dialogue that the other always spoke in ringing in his head* *A heavy heave escaped him, the black ooze burning into ash, and soon vanishing as if some kind of specter* 

Nightmare: *the other was sitting there trying to catch his breath, coughing as he brings a hand up to his neck. The bone was already starting to heal, cracks sealing back together, almost as if there was no damage left at all.* What was that about? 

Classic: That was Gaster... he was trying to get to me.. I don't know how he attacked me though... it is just... really unclear... sorry for the inconvenience. *the tone was sorrowful, only one night here and he was causing them all of this grief. Most likely everyone was going to be annoyed if they heard. Hopefully they didn't* 

Nightmare: I have seen that kind of specter before. Being as I have the ability to cause nightmare's , I am familiar with a lot of stuff like this... he was haunting your dreams, so it is like a possession, and a nightmare, both at once. He is unable to get here, however, since you were with him at any point before, he can use a spell to get to you. Due to long exposure.

Classic: Peachy, and here I thought I was going to be able to help you guys... not like most of you want it. From what I gathered, however, I also know that I can't expect you guys to appreciate it. You all have a reason to be skeptical. But if Gaster is able to invade my dreams here, there is a chance he can harm anyone else here as well. *bringing his fingers up to his head, Sans gave a long sigh, and rubbed at his skull in frustration.* 

Nightmare: You are right, we never did ask for your help. However, the one good thing, is that the guy that you call 'Gaster' or what now has been proven to be real. He also won't be able to get into this world unless he kills you off. IF he did intend to kill you, I think he would have done it already, especially with this damage... 

Classic: Valid enough of a point, but why toy with me? 

Nightmare: Most likely he was trying to get you to bend down to him. To LET him into your body for control. Like a compliant host of a sort. If he has you as a host, he also has you as a shield. Meaning if anyone of us here were to kill you, he wouldn't die, but you would. IF you were to be killed outside of the combo AU, or anywhere like your world, maybe even dying outside of anywhere with a universal reset button for any monster, you would stay dead. 

Classic: I guess you do have a point... at the same rate, if he killed me, and I stayed dead, that would mean basically killing off all of you. He is in search of power... not an gain-less mass genocide... *he brought his finger up to his chin, tapping it lightly* even so, he would kill some either way... ones he sees as useless...

Nightmare: Is it supposed to be one of those deals where he just kills off the weak and saves the strong for a power-source? *the tone was quiet, having thought behind it as it was brought into the world for hearing.* 

Classic: Very much might be so... however, there are always other options or reasons as to why Gaster is doing what he is doing... he is a scientist. That means he likely knows something that we do not. Gaster was always intelligent. He just never put that intellect of his to good for anyone else... 

Nightmare: You say this as if you really know the guy... 

Classic: *there was a small huff, and a puff of a sigh from him as he looked away, letting his pinpricks drift out the window as he mumbled to himself, with a small detached smile, soon turning into a frown.* I guess you could say that I knew him very, very well.... that's all. Once upon a time, anyway. 

Nightmare: I see. *getting up, the black skeleton started to head to the door, his blue eye going to window, where Classic was staring out into the almost naked tree. The proud wooden trunk sitting right next to the window as two birds sat on a branch. A full grown blue jay, and a much smaller one, cuddling up to it. The smaller jay looking as if it had just started to grow its feathers. The older bird must be trying to introduce the baby to flight... for the very first time...* so that's what it is then... 

Classic: *he seemed to be snapped from his small daze, looking away as he shuffled his feet, before mumbling* sorry.... I spaced out.. like I said, I am sorry for bothering you... 

Nightmare: You really shouldn't apologize if you weren't the one who caused the problem you know. *looking out the window again, he noticed that the baby bird was nudged out of the tree by the older one, and that the older bird was flying off in the other direction after the action had been committed, leaving the baby bird to it's own devices.* besides, we all have those times when we get distracted.. or caught up in our thoughts. 

Classic: Yeah.. I guess so. However, I will leave you alone now, so you can get some rest. I can tell that you need it too, even from earlier. I will just stay in here, and wait.

Nightmare: *he went to pull himself up, however, after noticing how exhausted the other really was, his eye sockets softened and he sighed, looking at the floor* get some sleep. Or I will make you. You need the rest way more than I do, just look at yourself. I didn't think skeletons could even get bags under their eyes. Looks like you have proven me wrong...

Classic: *there was a small chuckle from him as he sits back, his eyes closing a bit as he leans left, then right.* I can't sleep anyway. If Gaster attacked me before, he will attack again. I will just try again tomorrow. Maybe he will be gone.

Nightmare: I can keep that at bay, just get some sleep. 

Classic: You really don't need to do this, you know. . . ?

Nightmare: If I didn't have a part of me that wanted to, I wouldn't even be in here, you dunce. Now go to sleep or I will knock you out and force you to sleep for fucks sake. *The tentacles on the others back started to sway around faster, as if he was annoyed, though in a sense it was a form of him being flattered. He was not used to much others really worrying about him the way this guy has. This guy barely even knows him...* 

Classic: *with a small chuckle, Sans head rolled to the side, and he fell into a slumber, his eye sockets closed again. He remained leaned up against the all, holding his knees as his body slumped forward and remained in that position* 

Nightmare: ... How anyone might even find that comfortable as a sleeping position is way beyond me. You really have surprised me you know? Now get some rest... *there was another soft tone to his voice, the dark ooze-covered skeleton used his magic to lay the other down. After doing so, he used his magic to put a light blue-green aura over the other. He might not be able to give the other good dreams, but he can prevent him from having nightmares.* 

// With that, Nightmare went to the other side of the room, and he sat down on a small rocking chair, reading a book to himself. Rocking back and forth lightly, he made sure to keep this magic over the sleeping original. Classic started smiling in his sleep lightly, enjoying some good rest that he had not had in a very long time.//

((To Be Continued)


	9. Chapter Nine - Grumpy Fun-Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment and give me your opinions cause I like to read them, be it positive or negative, because everyone's opinion matters and you have a right to think what you think :)

//(( know it has been a few days, but I was stuck trying to get some other stuff done and work on my BNHA art instead of typing -w-Lately I have been slacking in doing it, so I need to get back to doing this because it might give me some god inspiration, even if It is not art for this fandom. As always, enjoy the chapter, feel free to give back any kind of feed back and express yourself and have fun. ))//

// The night was going along as it always had, until the incident a little while ago at least. The air was always cold, and the events leading up until now were even colder, only to be warmed at the core by a skeleton who was bad at showing any kind of support to anyone. Including the ones he hung out with and related to the most. Now, as they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. It was time for Nightmare to get a good look at that journal that he had been staring at for an impressive amount of time after the Classic version of himself and the other alike had fallen asleep.//

Nightmare: 'Should I respect his privacy?? Dammit, I was never good at keeping my nose-hole out of others business. I can't help it... I just am paranoid... like that one time that someone was plotting to kill me with a way to keep me dead... one of my servants read their personal journal. Oi. I can imagine how fun that would have been...' *Getting up, Nightmare went to go and grab the journal from where it rolled on the pillow next to the sleeping skeleton*

// The floor boards were silent, and the socks that the black ooze-covered skeleton wore were thick, meaning there was no noise. The noises of the house too seemed to cease. The wind outside reaching a stop in its mediocre howl//

Nightmare: Funny how that always happens when you do something you know you should not do. Isn't it? *he had said that to himself, bringing his phalanges to his skull to scratch it a moment before grabbing the journal and walking back to his chair* however, it can't get me. Stupid house...

// Taking a moment, the skeleton started to open the book to look through it, before the door slammed open, and Horror shouted into the room. In a startled state of being, Classic promptly rolled from the bed and hits his head on the floor. His health bar shows up, and both Horror and Nightmare were surprised to see what his health was. 0.6/1.0 HP//

Horror: Hey, Classic or- whatever you call yourself, you will be alone for a bit. Us other Sanses will be going to do something we have scheduled. You probably should not come with us though, cause uh, Dust REALLY does not even look at you cause he still hates ya. We would leave him, but he is our friend, so it was one or the other. 

Classic: *he shrugged before sighing and getting up, hanging his harms over the bed before pulling himself to his legs* tell him I love him too. *he chuckled at his own joke before standing completely* Though I did say that no one should be alone at any time. However, if that is how he feels, I will be fine staying here by myself. 

Horror: *he shrugged as he brought up his hands, and just waved the other off* yeah, yeah. Whatever, but hurry up Nightmare, we really do need to get going. Otherwise Dust might get pissed off at you too.

Nightmare: *the black octo-skeleton had brought his hand up to his face again as he sighed, Dust was still being sore and not trusting Classic. Pretty much no one trusted him yet. He himself, he didn't know, but he certainly never picked up ill intent from the other. His blue eye flattened with annoyance, and shoulders slumped as he hid the book in his jacket before walking to the door* are you sure you will be able to take care of yourself, problem-causer? 

Classic: Yeah, I am sure, don't worry about me, this day is about you after all. I heard them talk about it yesterday. I wish you luck, and because you are more rational, please make sure none of them get into trouble... *Classic was never one to worry too much about pride, if it came to someone he trusted. So bowing, as a sign of respect to any royal or ex-royal, he sighed again* I know I am not in any position to ask anything from you, because I am the guest, and you all hardly know me, but please... make sure to keep yourselves safe... and if there is anyone inside you that does not know what is going on, explain it yo him... if you can... alright? 

Nightmare: *He was astounded. Not even the others that he knew did that. None of his citizens did that when he was a prince. Not even his brother did it, when he himself did it for Dream on their birthdays when they were younger. No one did it when they were threatened. Nobody even did it when he was kind. After all this time, there was some monster who never had to be prompted.* *some part of him started to swell. Whether it be guilt for seeing the other bowing, or the pain of knowing it would probably never happen again, because it did feel nice. Or the fact that the other in front of him was that understanding.* Yes... I will. Just make sure not to do anything stupid yourself, alright? 

Classic: *he looked up surprised before he smiled in relief, and nodded before sitting down again* I understand, and thanks pal. I owe you one. 

Nightmare: *The black skeleton started to walk to the door, before looking at him, and contemplated saying something else. However, a while from Cross made it's way to both skeletons line of hearing* 

Cross: But Error, can't we eat first, i'm hungry, and I want taco's, we won't be back until dinner time! 

Error: That is your fault, Cross. You should have woken us up when your alarm went off, so we could eat. It was your turn and you just failed to do it. Besides, taco's aren't even a breakfast food, you dolt. Now get your shoes on and let's go. Otherwise I'll drag you. 

Cross: *started grumbling as he muttered* Fine. You fucking douchebag.

Error: Cryface

Cross: Crap-sack

Error: Meathead

Cross: Burnt toast!

Error: White wash!

Dust: Shut the hell up already you clouts. As fun as it is watching you be stupid, we can't afford to waste more time, get going. *the skeleton walked out of his room, his red and purple eyes glowing as he adjusted his scarf over his face* 

Cross: Aww come on Dust, so tense. Besides, you like joining in on us making fun of each other. 

Dust: . . .

Error: ... I know what to do. 

Dust: Oh god no-

Error: HORROR! Get your ass down here!!

Horror: What is it? *sleds down the stairs using a bone attack* 

Error: Noogie time. 

Horror: Hah! Hell yeah!! *he quickly grabbed Dust, and using his magic, he made sure that the other was unable to run away. Before too long, Cross and Error started to rub their fists over the others head, as a sign of sportsmanship and having fun. After some time, Dust started to laugh, his eyes closing as he tried to breath from laughing so hard* 

Dust: Fine, fine, you got me, now let me go you two numb-skulls! We have to get going. 

// Both Cross and Error got off of Dust, laughing a little. Error regained his composure quicker than Cross did. All of them still chuckling as they caught their breaths and waited for Nightmare to get into the same room as them.//

Nightmare: *walking down the stairs* what was all of that about? 

Dust: They were harassing me. 

Horror, Cross, and Error: Noogie Time. 

Dust: That too. 

Nightmare: *chuckled* all of you are a bunch of idiots. Come on, let's get going. Otherwise we really may be late. Goofballs. *walking to the door, he opened it, and walks out ahead. Soon followed by Cross, Horror, Dust and Error, who locked the door* 

Classic: *he was sitting at the top of the stairs in the door frame, and smiled as he watched them leave* heh, if they really are enjoying themselves, they really are like my Pap. They like to have fun and just enjoy each others company. . . Either way, at least that Dust guy has good friends that he cares for. I thought he might be a loner after all... guess I was wrong... *going back to his room to pick up any messes he made, and noticing a copy of a book called 'The Seventh Grove' on the chair Nightmare was in, Classic looks over the place on the pillow where he remembered having his book at* *After noticing its absence and looking for it he chuckled before he went downstairs. Smiling to himself a little bit* 

// To be continued//

// BTW, The Seventh Grove is not a real book. Do not look it up lmao)


	10. Chapter ten

// Hahahahaha!! Guess who is back! I am here to haunt your dreams and make you suffer with Fanfiction drama and overall gayness that cannot be compared to anything else, alive or dead, existing or not existing! Try stopping me, you evil fiends!! >:D LMAO jk. Anyway, see you all when this is posted ^^ can't wait to hear more from you and hope you enjoy the chapter. ^^ //

((I just realized how tricky this is going to be with mostly one character the entire chapter lmao XD wish me luck))

Classic: *Sometime after the others had left, the blue clad skeleton started to wander the bottom level of the house. The upper part was reserved specifically for rooms, meaning that the only things up there were bathrooms, and anything the others he was with had in their spaces. He wasn't going to intrude on their space, so he decided to move around downstairs* 

// the place was quiet, barely making a peep as he stepped over the floor boards. The house was nice and comfy. There was plenty of space to move around, but it wasn't so large as to make someone feel lazy about even thinking about walking from one room to another.// 

Classic: I wonder what it is like... having others around you that know what you have been through... I wonder... what it is like to have someone who completely understands.... is it possible to completely understands someone, but not have them completely understand you ..?

// The thoughts in his head were all abuzz. The otherwise small internal grievances and general fear of his was always nudging in on him. His emotions and sense of security. Even his own common sense sometimes too was at risk//

Classic: Even so, I should probably stop looking around their space, it is impolite, I really should have asked Nightmare if I would be able to walk around anyway. But I already asked a lot for him to watch all of them earlier... *with a sigh, Classic sits down next to a wall, and covered his head* even after he helped me so much last night... 

// While he took the little bit of time he had to sulk, Classic looks around the room again from where he was, trying to find something that might be of interest. After a few pans around the room, Classic found a book with recipes in it. Curiosity once again took hold of him as he pushed himself up and walked over to the shelf that the book sat on//

Classic: *He brings up a hand, and after grabbing the bind, pulls the book out of the shelf, and opened it. There were several bookmarks in it, ranging from the color white to the dual colors of blue and yellow. After looking at the food on the pages, Classic gathered that it was either foods that they wanted to try out or that they liked. A white page holder on a page with tacos on it.* well, I have nothing better to do... besides, I heard them say they were hungry earlier... maybe I can cook for them to help them out. . . 

// With that said, Classic took the book and closed it, putting it under his arm as he adjusted his slippers and headed into the kitchen. He knew how to cook well, because he cooked for his brother and himself for many, many years. So there was no fear in failing at cooking all of these things. Not to mention since he knew how to cook, he could do more than one, and get it all done before they got home. Most likely he would go back upstairs before they got home, to make sure to give them time to themselves after such a busy day//

Classic: Now let me see... it looks like all of this can amount up to several meals and a good dessert if I do it right. Maybe I can even make them one of the dishes I used to make when I was younger. Pappy loved it. Maybe they will like it a bit. *walking to the sink, Sans got the water going, and made sure to wash his hands to get rid of any germs he may have had on them* 

// Taking a moment to dry them, Sans noted all of the dishes he was making, keeping them on a sticky note he placed over a cabinet door near the stove. He was going to be making Taco's for Cross, Goulash for Dust, Katsudon for Error, Barbecued kebab's for Horror, and Chicken Fried Rice for Nightmare. Since Error's mark was on a desert page, Classic had to think of something for him to eat. With that he had to make Errors Triple Chocolate cake and his special dessert for them as well//

Classic: *gets everything cooking. Working at a great pace. He made sure to keep the kitchen clean and was washing everything as it was being used, that way there was no dish build up. He finished in a matter of about 4 hours, leaving another hour or so before they needed to get home. He himself, in order to keep from consuming any more of their groceries, just grabbed a hot dog, bun, ketchup and called it good for dinner, no matter how much his stomach told him that he was still hungry.* 

// Placing the food on the table, Classic sighed, and looked at a job well done. The food all placed in different spots on the table. All covered to make sure flies and other small particles and pathogens did not infect them.// 

 

 

 

// Classic took just a little more time to admire his work proudly before he washed up again, and finished cleaning the kitchen. After putting everything away, he stretched to relieve a loose bone. Hearing a satisfying pop, he sighed, and made sure he was done before going upstairs, and closed his door behind him//

Classic: Ah, that was kind of fun, I hope they like what I cooked... whatever the case, I'm beat... I should try and sleep... but... HE showed up last time... maybe I will just stay awake... 

// as soon as he passed by the tall mirror in the corner of his room, Classic saw another all too familiar figure there with him. The decrepit image of the monster he used to call his father. The wilted form of a man that had long since passed up his former glory and took the plummet offed by the realization of certain sciences.//

Classic *Quickly turning to the direction he saw the presence, there was nothing but empty air. He sighed to himself, before he rubbed his eyes again* Maybe I was just... tired... that's all. I can read... yeah... that will work... *before he was able to grab a book though, there was a pounding in his head, and painful throbs start to ring in his head, making him fall to his knees.*

// Falling to his knees, Classic grabbed at his head, the ringing even took a gash into his health bar, making it go down to 0.8/1.0 since the hot dogs helped him gain his health back earlier. However, the ringing didn't stop. The lock on his door, which could only be turned from the inside, locked itself, and Classic was thrown into the mirror. Making the thing shatter before long glass shards came raining down on him, piercing his skeleton as they embed themselves in him. The pain immense and immobilizing.//

Classic: Need to... get... up... 

Gaster: Oh Sans... what a little fool. You and I both know I can't do anything to them if I am not there in the same world as you. But I can still do things to you. Sleep well my boy, it looks like I took out most your bar. You very well might bleed out before they get here~ *With a long moment of dark distorted laughter, Gaster then vanished. Leaving Sans to lay in his own blood and pass out. The cold reaching for him.*

Sans: . . . *coughed weakly before closing his eyes* this... feels just... like all of ... those... resets... cold... heh.. heheh.. he-eh.... ....

//To be continued//

// Before anyone gets annoyed later, yes, I plan to attack Classic in here a lot. Because in fics, he is always defending someone else. He needs to be protected because he is powerful, but he has limitations. He also can be caught off guard.//


	11. Chapter Eleven - A Creaking of a Stair

(( Greetings again my odd and great friends. I am here to bring another chapter with some good and some bad stuff cause it is what happens in my stories. You know this, oddly enough, my intro is not going to be that enlightening cause I am trying to get dinner cooked while writing this. As usual, feedback is appreciated. Have a great read. :] ))

// Nightmare, and all of the others he had been with on this painful and rather semi-emotional outing were all walking back to where they lived. His experience was something he would never want anyone else to deal with. Which made him wonder how Ganz was so easily able to recover after Melancholy or 'Mel' for short, was removed from him.//

Nightmare: It has only been about an hour, and I still feel like shit. I feel so much weaker, though I guess that should not be a surprise. *he started to rub the back of his head, thinking back to the event* I'm surprised that I am still holding together in a form. I think quite a few of the others were all disappointed that I did not fall apart. 

Error: They are just being anxious. Not to mention they think it is your fault that the brother of Dream ended up going 'haywire' at least you don't have two siblings that- *thinking back on something that happened, Error corrected himself* a sibling that ignores you like the plague.

Killer: It is quite strange... Fresh never did really.. ignore you completely did he? He doesn't bother us too much, in fact I think he is the only one that actually talks to us. Mainly to poke small amounts of fun at you... 

Error: I used to think Fresh was just trying to be annoying.. but I think he was trying to improve out relationship and I was the one who kept pushing him away. 

Horror: Yeah, your brother Geno though, he really is not that great to hang around. What a downer... 

Error: He never did like me. He doesn't glare at me, but it's like I don't even exist. 

Dust: Just the way they are. A bunch of pompous AU that can't see past the edge of their own faces. That's all they are... 

Cross: What did Fresh want to talk about earlier, Error? He did take you away for a small conversation, didn't he? *he continued to walk along, playing with his blade to keep himself busy among all of the others holding side conversations. His eyes grazing the glowing metal* 

Error: He started off the conversation awkwardly of course. As usual, he was trying to crack jokes, and be funny. I thought he was trying to do something stupid, so I was about to walk away. But he stopped, and started to talk to be. The parasite in his head was getting riled up from him not doing anything, and he made sure to not cause trouble... he said he was going to try and spend more time with it... but I don't think I completely believe him. However, I do... have a little hope I think. . . 

Dust: Better than none I guess, however at the same time, we all already know that we should not get our hopes up. Otherwise when we are disappointed later it is really going to be a pain in the ass to deal with

Error: That is true as well, like that time when Fell said he was going to give us a chance and then went and stabbed us in the back, almost literally. 

Cross: He always was a prick that way. 

Killer: I think he just needs to get that stick out of his ass. Jeez, the dude looks like he hasn't showered in a year and is always angry, nervous or both. 

Nightmare: My friend, what you are describing is a chihuahua. A bark bigger than it's bite, and always chewing on peoples ankles because that is the easiest thing for him to get to. 

// After the snarky remark, all of them started laughing. Their voices echoing in the small open area that they were living in. Nearing the house, the octo-skeleton was thinking on Classic's request, and the condition of the second half of him that he had just lost.//

Nightmare: *goes silent for a little bit before sighing again and looking at the house that they were getting closer and closer to.* 

Error: You are still being so quiet, what is up with you today Nightmare? You are quiet but not selectively mute. Come on say somethin' i'm giving up on you~

Nightmare: *listening to the others poorly made joke, Nightmare chuckled.* Error, when I was in that chamber to be separated from that other skeleton, Night, as he will be called now; and I had a chat together. He was scared of me at first, but it turns out he doesn't resent me as much as the others do that have seen me longer. He actually understands in a way. 

Cross: What, seriously? You mean to tell me the one you have been wrapped around the entire time is more forgiving than the one you actually have left alone for well over a couple years? *there was an inquisitive arch to Cross's brow as he mumbled, putting his knife away over his back with a light sliding metal sound.*

Nightmare: I was surprised as well, but I should not look a gift horse in the mouth. I told him to stay with someone at all times. Knowing all of those airheads, they would not think to tell him to do so. After all, Classic was the one who informed them of what they should do. But since he is hanging out with us, they might not have listened to him. 

Killer Ah, that's right, even Gaster Sans said so himself huh, since he is with us, more than likely the others are either going to start to target him as well, either that or they simply won't listen to him. 

Horror: For all we know, Classic might be the delusional one. I don't trust him, but I'm not going to be a dick to him either, because that would make me no better than all of those other AU that have been trying to belittle us. 

Dust: I really don't care for him. For all we know, he is conspiring with them and trying to figure out our weaknesses. *he tightened his fist in his pocket, grumbling as he looked away again and stared at his own feet, continuing to walk to the house in the distance* 

Nightmare: ... I can tell you for sure that he is not delusional. Because he was attacked last night. I was getting ready to go to bed, and I thought something was going on strange. When I opened the door, I caught him trying to strangle himself in his sleep, being attacked by some kinds of black ooze that was tinted purple. I could have thought it was my ooze, but mine is tinted green-blue. 

Horror: Oh, so that is why I saw you in his room this morning. 

Nightmare: Yeah, that is why I was there. 

Dust: If something is able to attack him in his sleep and make him choke himself, then he is able to attack all of us. We need to get rid of him immediately. *his eyes darkened as he brought up his arm, looking around to see if he was able to track any traces of his brother.* 

Killer: If that is the case, he could be even more dangerous than all of the others combined. 

Nightmare: For fucks sake, you are all pains in the ass when you get riled up. Every single time you start to get afraid, you all get just like them. He can't harm anyone in his sleep, because he can't move more than several feet or do any serious actions other than moving hands. Not to mention 'Gaster' as he is called, he can't come into this realm. Not completely. IF he does, he is stuck staying connected to the one he calls a host. If anyone is there other than his host, he does less damage, due to magic interference. The more magic one has, the harder it is to attack. 

Dust: Whatever, let's just get in, all of us are hungry. Horror, it is your turn to cook. Please, don't burn it this time. 

Horror: You prick, I do try you know, I just am not that good at it. The only on who can cook a little better than the rest of us IS you. 

Dust: Well, I cooked three days yesterday and all of you flakes had take out on days you were supposed to cook. Chumps. 

Error: *opened the door* none of us wanna eat our cooking either. Let's just get inside, and hope that we can relax for a while. 

// as soon as all of them opened the door, they all smelled a pleasant wave of various aroma's in the air, pooling in the house as if some kind of aerobic waterfall. Drool came to Horror's mouth as he caught a sniff of his Kebab's, the smell so good that it was almost overwhelming.// 

Nightmare: *after opening the door, he and the others started to walk to the kitchen, getting the inkling that the food they smelled was in there. The table was set nice and neat, all of the foods at different ends of the table. Two different platters in the center of the table* Heh... looks like he took everyone's complaining into account earlier and cooked for us... I wonder if it tastes any good... *the question was more or less to himself, his eyes going around the table to see there was a seat for everyone. Save for one abandoned seat that had no food in front of it* 

Dust: More than likely he poisoned it. . . 

Nightmare: Dust, for fucks sake. 

Killer: .... where is he anyway? I wonder if he ran off...

// After that small comment, everyone looked around, noticing how cold it felt in the room, or how dark it seemed even after all of the lights were turned on. Following a hunch, Nightmare headed to the stairs, stepping on one as he got ready to go up to the upper level. There was a creak. Usually this step only ever got loose if there is a heavy amount of pressure on the upper floor be it by bodies, or by someone or something heavy falling down. Like that one time that Horror rolled out of bed and caused a small shift in the house to make the board loose. He was surprised when Classic falling out of bed didn't cause it to come a bit loose this morning now that he thought about it. //

(To be Continued)


	12. Chapter Twelve - Suspicion

// Hey there, I am back from being grounded from writing. However, I still don't think this chapter is going to be as long ass the other ones, but there is no harm in giving it a try right? Anyway, here we go with some more drama and overall craziness that can only be found with yours truly. :) //

Nightmare: ... This stair was not creaking before... *he tapped on it again, the wood giving another solid creak under his weight* I am going to go see what fell up there. All of you go and eat. Maybe it was nothing. 

Cross: I'll go with you. 

Killer: *he nodded before he put his hand on the rail, and started to follow the octo-skeleton up the stairs* 

// As all of them went up the stairs, Dust, Horror, and Error all made their way to the kitchen where the food was. After checking to see what was actually there, the food seemed to be just too tempting to turn down. Stomachs rumbling, and minds preoccupied, they all sat down, and ate on their meals. It all tasted fantastic. There was a point where they stopped and allowed each other to try their food. Saving some for the few that were still missing. //

Nightmare: *going to reach for the door, he noticed how cold it was this time. His eyes narrowed, concern growing in the pit of his stomach. After a few seconds, he quickly opened the door, only to have his eyes widen* Classic!! 

// Hearing the other exclaim, Cross and Killer both looked into the room. It was a mess, and several of the glass shards were sticking up from the carpet. The near mirror was broken, and a window was cracked, some black goo attached to it still. Classic was laying in the mess, holding his side, and anywhere the bleeding was the largest. His eyes closed and body heaving with every questionable breath that racked at his ribs.// 

Nightmare: *rushing forward, and taking a closer look at Classic. He was barely even a few more steps toward the other when he saw the health bar the other had. only 0.2 / 1.0 health was left. However, in irony it could be considered just a stroke of bad luck. With the good luck being that Classic was not dead. Yet.* What the hell happened here?! Classic, can you hear me! Classic! *Bending down, Nightmare lightly tapped on Classics face, trying to bring him back to at least being aware. However, the action did not seem to satiate the situation* 

Cross: *he looked at Classic, feeling an intense sense of sorrow wash over him as he saw the damage* what do you think even happened here? Much longer and he will be nothing more than dust... 

Nightmare: I don't know, and none of us have healing magic.... Horror. Maybe he can help us... He is familiar with slings and other things that could be used to help healing go faster. I will set some of his bones back in place. Like his dislocated shoulder, Cross or Killer, one of you get Horror, please. No time to waste. 

Killer: *almost as soon as the other had said what to do, he was out the door, calling down the stairs to try and get the former 'One-Swing Killing Machine' to answer back to him. With no real luck, Killer slid down the railing of the stairs to save time* Horror, we need some assistance upstairs!

Horror: What is it? *shoves another Kebob in his mouth, before getting up and looking the other right in the face* 

Killer: Classic is shredded up kinda bad. Needs some medical assistance. You are the one who knows best what to do for medicinal related things. 

Horror: Right. Let's go then, and hurry. Tell me what his conditions is. 

Killer: Blunt force from being pushed into a floor, glass from being thrown into a mirror or running into it, several scratches and gashes. All the works. 

Horror: Killer you are faster than I am, grab the medical kit and meet me back in the room. *horror got up from the table, and he starts to walk toward the room, before breaking into a jog up the stairs*

// After that, every movement that anyone made seemed to be tedious and worrisome in one way or another. Classics condition barely improved, but Nightmare made sure to stay by the other the entire time. His condition was stabilize, and because he was the only one who actually talked to him So far. As soon as he bend over he felt something form in his inner pocket and went to grab for it//

Nightmare: Oh... that's right... I forgot I had this. Because of how all over the place the others were earlier, I never got to read it... maybe I can look at it now since I will be in here a while. *with a single minute to affirm with himself that it was what he was going to do, Nightmare then took out the small pocket journal, and started to look for where Classic had began writing.*

**Grazing over the pages, the octo-skeleton took note on how Sans actually wrote in a personalized style instead of an official or informative style. Which made it sound more like him. he was surprised that Classic was actually that observant and that smart. Almost everything he had down was correct. The only thing that confused Nightmare was the reference to certain resets of some sort for almost all of them that he talked about. Maybe he could ask him about it later... with that said, Nightmare closed the book and sighed. Before he could grab anything else to do, he heard the creak of the door as Horror walked in again* 

Horror: I am here to re-bandage him. Need to make sure to keep his wounds clean. 

Nightmare: Alright... thank you Horror... 

Horror: Later, when you come down to eat, we all want to talk to you. Please don't doddle... 

Nightmare: . . . Alright, I will see you all down there soon. 

// To be continued


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Mune'en'Suhn

// Welcome to America! Land of the Free - Terms and Conditions may apply ; T H A N K - G O O D N E S S for that. Because if there were not terms and conditions, our country would be more sketchy than it is now- Any-who, look who it is again, it is me, here with another chapter or two if I find the spine to do another one tonight X'D //

Nightmare: *having been stuck waiting awhile, and noticing that Classic had still failed to stir concerned him. On the same note, he was going to have to go downstairs and talk to the others soon. So what was he to do? Leaving Classic alone in a room like that would most likely only attract what had attacked him the first time. Taking him with might only cause some of the other Sanses to get worked up (namely Dust)* You have only been here 18 hours and you have already been attacked twice. What am I going to do with you? It looks like I will have to do one of my brothers old tricks and give you a Munestone pendant. Of course his was a Suhnstone, goody two-boots that he was. 

Killer: We are still waiting for you down here Nightmare, please do hurry up. Dust is starting to get impatient. *the call he made to the other was from downstairs, a couple voices whispering to each other from the same area* 

Nightmare: Yeah yeah, I am coming. Give me a minute, Killer. Dammit. *there was a grumble, and Nightmare went to go and gently pick up Classic to bring him along. However, he stopped* Wait a minute... *he mumbled to himself, looking at the door* Killer... always just comes up here to talk to me...

Killer: *started walking upstairs, dragging something along the walls as he called for the other again* Come on Nightmare, you are being so slow. We can't afford to wait up on you all night long. 

Nightmare: *Before he was able to really do anything, Nightmare saw the door swing open to reveal the body of Killer, limply being held up by a hand that seemed to be free-floating. the hand was connected to nothing. The only other defining thing nearby was the thin body of purple-tinted ooze, and a ghostly white face with two scars.* 

// Killers body hung limp where it was, his red soul in front of him seeming t be split in two//

? ? ? ? ? ?: Why, hello there, Nightmare. What a lovely surprise it is to finally meet you face to face. I must say, you really are getting on my nerves... the only thing I do to beings such as yourself is DESTROY you! *before he was able to react, Nightmare felt a large black and purple spike go through his back, and break his ribs coming out his chest*

Nightmare: *jolted awake, his eyes wide as he fell to the floor from his chair* what the ... what did I just see? *he looked over at Classic* that must have been the guy that you were seeing and that was attacking you... But... why can I see him? *sitting in the silence for a while, Nightmare took the time to look at the clock that was overhead. Before realizing that he actually had not talked to the others he said he was going to talk to earlier and fell asleep.* well, it is still early enough, more than likely they are still awake too... 

// Walking over to Classic, Nightmare picks the other up with his tentacles, and walks downstairs. The others were all parked on a couch, watching movies together. Tonight, it was Cross's turn to pick what movie they watched. Being as young as he was sometimes at heart, he picked something that was emotional and attracted attention. So, they were watching Pete's dragon//

Nightmare: *walking downstairs as he sighed, getting ready to get a small chewing out from Dust or Error for being late. Though there was no real set time, when they were in the middle of a movie, they were all very tedious to talk to because of interruptions* 

// As soon as he got down there, all of the others took a quick look at him, and then at the other that he was carrying him. The glances were not there forever, soon going back to the screen that glowed with the movie they were all watching//

Error: It's about time you got out here. You were in there another three hours after the goon went to get your earlier. What kept you so long? 

Nightmare: I fell asleep in the room. However, I can't leave him up there now. Not after what happened. 

Horror: How do you intend on being able to actually spend time by yourself. If you think any of us are going to help you babysit this guy, you really are-

Nightmare: Oh shuddup Horror. I don't intend on having anyone keeping an eye on him 24/7 and from how I have seen him, he wouldn't want to waste anyone else's time. 

Dust: Then how do you intend on being able to actually have time to yourself? Near as I can tell, staying with him would be the only option that we would really have. 

Nightmare: A Munestone Pendant. 

Cross: A Moonstone? Aren't those just another kind of mineral that are found in or on the ground? 

Nightmare: Oh right. . . *he chuckled before he sat down, keeping Classic nearby, the other sleeping while sitting up on the other side of him, away from the others* I guess they do sound alike. A 'Munestone' is a type of rock that only I can make. It is made from compressing my ooze into what looks like an onyx or obsidian half-orb. On my magic signal, or magical recognition, it causes the stone to either act like some kind of beacon or repelling system of nightmares. It might be the best shot we have here. 

Dust: If that is the case, what is Dream's stone called. I am guessing he has one, right? 

Nightmare: Yes, he does. However, I don't think I am in any condition to ask favors of my brother. If he still considers himself that. His is called a 'Suhnstone' just another beacon of light and warmth. 

Dust: We wanted to talk to you about the dinner that he made. It was good... I guess... *Dust seemed to be confused about what he himself was saying, being as he was still feeling a little put off by this Classic... however, it didn't take others saying anything to him for him to know he was overreacting... so he might as well start getting used to him now* 

Nightmare: I will make sure to tell him. *he nodded to the other before he went to go and grab his own plate, heating it up and bringing it over so he could finish the movie with them. However, as he ate his dinner, he started to contemplate about the other thing that had happened in the room... being as that did happen, what was he going to do, keep the dream from them? Taking a cautious look at Killer, Nightmare allowed his eyes to drift, and looked away. Almost in denial* 'I am sure ... that it meant nothing. I should't say anything.'

// To be Continued//

// So what should happen in the next chapter?? Should Nightmare end up telling the others what his small dream was, or should they actually start reading that pocket book that Nightmare swiped all together while Classic is asleep??//


	14. Chapter Fourteen:

// Hello again, it is me, and I am here to post another chapter, and post a set-up chapter for my other planned Undertale and AU book. Most likely that book with only be going over my au and other things for the book to get started. So keep an eye out for that. ^^ this art piece does not belong to me, so yeah.// 

Nightmare: *after everyone had been settled, and the movie was over, he looked over the book again that was in his pocket. More or less his mental gears were turning. Of course he still had taken a peek, but... he didn't really INSPECT the book.* hmm... 

Killer: *looking over his shoulder, he quirked one of his brows, and gave a skeptical huff* what are you looking at over there? Keeping a diary now? 

Nightmare: *rolled his eyes, before he grunted and chuckled* wouldn't you want to know? After all, I know you have one too. *he looked at the other with an all knowing grin as the other grew flustered and hid behind a pillow.* 

Killer: HAD one, you dingus, HAD one... 

Cross: Aw, come on, I saw you writing in one a couple months ago, what was that about anyway? 

Killer: I was writing down a recipe... *blushed harder, mumbling* but literally man, what is in the book?

Nightmare: Actually, this belongs to Classic. I found it the night after he first stayed here... 

Cross: so in other words, you are snooping. 

Nightmare: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know, it is an invasion on privacy.. but... I needed to confirm something... the last time I looked in a journal it saved my life, for all I know, it could all be a plot to kill us... even though I most sincerely hope it isn't ... for the sake of us... and him... 

Dust: Well, who are we to stop you. Just remember, this all was your idea. *shrugged his shoulder, before he looked to the side, and yawned* 

Nightmare: Whatever you say Dust, not that I am doubting you, of course... *he went to open the book, one of his tentacles still making sure Classic was staying where he was and that he was fine and unharmed. He went to turn the page, until he got to the first one with words on it.* I think I found something... *he then started to read aloud

//Notes: Nightmare currently seems to be one of the silent and more observant 'Bad Sanses' that I have run across. He shows interest in what the others he talks to say, but doesn't care about the opinions of the other Sanses that are around that he is not affiliated with. However, I did notice him looking over at the alternate version of me that calls himself 'Dream Sans'. I am guessing that they are connected to each other,; however, on the same note, some things that seem obvious are not what they seemed like in reality. I am crossing my fingers. If Nightmare and Dream Sans are both actually connected, or are brothers in any way, I think they were created when I developed split personality disorder in one of the resets...//

Nightmare: It is surprising how accurate this guy is... even from just watching me and such and listening to others he caught the fact that Dream and I were brothers. Even if he said it was just a random thought. It seems like he understands more about here than we thought.. 

Killer: It seems like he also has had more than one reset.. you knew how resets messed with us. If he has had a different reset every single time another AU is born into the multiverse. That would mean he has had well more than 20 resets alone... 

Dust: That is double my record of 10 resets... I am the sans here with the highest amount of resets too... 

Cross: It seems like we have one thing figured out.. and that is that when Classic dies, a new AU is made. 

Nightmare: Yeah, but a new AU is not made on a dime like that is it? I mean, he has died a lot of times. Which makes me feel bad... but how far apart were all of us during our creation? That might help.. but on that same note we could have been formed from simple residual energy... 

Horror: Let's just continue looking through this. It is getting late. 

Cross: What are you in a rush for? 

Horror: I wanna see if there is anything about me in there. Why else would I ask? He seems to have tried to write about those of us that he had met. 

Error: I don't think he could have gotten anything down on you yet though... you barely talked to him on his first day and has far as I know, you have not talked too him too much since then either. 

Horror: Yeah.. you do have a point... *sighed* Oh well... 

Nightmare: Oh well, let's just look at the next part. *with that, Nightmare changed the page, until they found the new paragraph they were supposed to be on and then he started to read.*

//Notes: Cross has shown himself to be one of the more social ones that I have met so far. He is funny, and seems to have a really good sense of humor. (I am not saying this JUST because he is good a puns) He also pays attention to quite a few things around himself even if it looks like he isn't even paying attention to them. This action might have went unnoticed by everyone earlier, but when Dust brought up his knife when he was talking to me, Cross was facing the other way. Cross dodged the knife when the other brought up his arm. If he was any slower, he would have been hit in the head. So I think he has some sort of sensory ability that the others have yet to pick up on. I think Cross came from one of the resets where I didn't do anything new when the kid came back, and the same events repeated. Causing me to just avoid everything when it happened. //

**As the page was read from, the others noticed just how right Classic was about the monochrome colored Sans with red eyes. The other was always avoiding trouble, even if he had no idea it was there in the first place. Meaning he had to have some kind of other feeling, right?**

Cross: Wow, even I didn't notice that.. seems as though he has eyes everywhere, either that or I dodge you guys huh? That must also be why you all always find me awake if you are planning on pranking me or something. Because my body already told me it was going to happen, I have to wake up, I guess? 

Error: That is something that is just as much of a mystery to you as it is to us.

Nightmare: Let's get to fighting then. *turns the page again, and started to read the text on the page with the others.* 

Notes: So far, as far as I have seen, Dust has shown himself to be one of the most emotionally aggressive ones. My personal opinion is that he was stemmed from one of my resets where I was more aggressive and mean to the kid from the start. He is also very driven and tries to act aggressive when he clearly is no longer as such. In any case, he is still very intimidating, and made me shake a bit. He is clearly very damaged from the inside out, and stress of the others making things worse from the other side of the AU meetings has gotten to him. I think this Sans came from an AU where I ended up killing everything. Not just the kid. 

Dust: It seems as though he just might know how I was made. Cause I did literally kill everything. I tried to kill all the plants too. In hopes our world would me unsustainable enough for the kid not to come back . *the other leaned back and he scratched his head before letting loose a seemingly enough soft sigh at the text on the page* Not really like that matters anymore anyway.... 

Nightmare: Yeah... things like that are still some of the hardest to talk about... so let's cut to the chase.... and get to the rest of the pages... it feels like there is more that is written on in here... *flipping through several more pages, he found there was indeed several left. Just then did he back up to the part he left off on* 

Even with him talking much less than the others, I have noticed that he is a bit more quiet, however, he is also very expressive. I won't be able to predict what reset he came from until I get to know him better. (If I do) 

** the line was short enough, but they understood. However, Killer himself was a bit disappointed. Not remaining as such too much longer. He knew he never did say much to the other, so the emptiness was to be expected. Even under himself were Error and Horror, whom of which were stated to be two that he also had not associated with, so furthermore, he could not know or predict what caused their creation. **

Nightmare: Seems like we got to the end of ourselves, but there is still more, I think I reached a part where he was talking about the other Sans from what I saw when I was glazing the pages. To imagine, he got more from hearing them. 

Dust: It really doesn't take much. They are all a bunch of loudmouths after all... 

Nightmare: Well, I guess I am not here to argue with you about that one. After all, I think the same thing most of the time. *with an uncaring shrug, the octo-skeleton turns the page, and starts reading about the others* 

//Dream//

//-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-//

//Though I hardly talked to him, this version of me was more calm and soothing. Even if he did poke jabs here and there. Intentional or not. When he wasn't talking to the ones that called themselves 'Blue' and 'Ink' earlier, he was still acting more like a mediator than anything. If my haunch about him and Nightmare being related is correct, then I still suspect he was formed in one of the resets where I developed 'multiple personality disorder'.//

//Blue//

//-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=//

//As hurtful as this one might sound, this guy sounds a little bit like a watered down goody two-boots. I hope I am just overthinking this one. However, he scolds others quite easily. Like my Papyrus did when I was doing something wrong. However this guy does it to quite a bit more people than my brother did to me. If I am correct about this, I think this came from one of my first resets, when I tried to act a bit like my brother to draw the humans attention. The human did end up killing me before my brother... so I guess that I succeeded for a small amount of time there.//

Dust: Well, he even got down how annoying and all over the place Swap was too. It am impressed. Here I though he was going to overlook it. Even though it seems as though he doesn't want to believe that Swap Sans is just as all over the place as he thinks, if not more so. 

Killer: Yeah, Blue always tries to act like a mediator. However... uh, mediating really is not something he should do. He is too hyper and he gathers too much attention that he is unable t get rid of . 

Fell

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

This guy is all up in your face like there is no tomorrow. However, as annoying as he felt earlier, I am sure he means less harm than he looks like he tries to make it seem he is going to do. I am sure his soul is in the right place. Thought I can't change how he is, I think that his brashness and aggressive nature are only going to hurt him in the long run if he runs into the wrong monster. I think this guy came into existence after I tried to become more aggressive to be intimidating. Just to scare the kid off. Must have been during one of my other more pacifistic routs.

Nightmare: You mean to tell me that Fell Sans was most likely created from one of the more pacifistic routes? Well isn't life full of surprises, sheesh. *the skeleton started to scratch at his chin as he sighed, looking over the book again as his mind was allowed to wander* 

Killer: I get the feeling that he was born with a stick up his ass... 

Cross: or Classic died with a stick stuck in his and it transferred over to fell, either thought is just as comical. 

Nightmare: As scattered as your humor is Cross, somehow it is always funny to listen to, even if it is some of the most vulgar stuff to ever be said around us. 

Dust: Which too is hard to imagine. If I am being real with myself at least anyway... 

Ink

\--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

This guy acts uninterested at times, and at others seems to be a complete mystery. Even with my bit of watching him, the only thing I picked up on was his kind-of-rotten attitude and curious nature. He also doesn't care about what he says sometimes even though the words directly target someone. With that said, I still cannot interpret which reset this guy was possibly made from.

Gaster Sans

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I think that is what I heard someone call this guy. This guy seems to be some kind of smooth talker. Or at least some backwards variant of one. I still don't know how this guy smokes cigarettes. Then again, no one knows how I eat food or produce air to blow into the trumpet when I play it, so fair enough. Just from his looks, I think this is a guy , just from his looks alone, was a product of me running into Gaster and almost joining him that one time... in another reset...thank goodness I didn't otherwise I would be as wicked, evil and twisted as that old fucker...

Nightmare: Well that was bound to happen eventually... but I still have a hard time believing that it actually happened. However, at the same time, it would also explain Gaster Sans, and his dad and brothers pacifism. After all, joining Gaster would have been a very small amount of enemy turmoil to deal with. Luckily for us, Gaster Sans is not a 'bad guy' otherwise he might have been more of a problem then we are now. 

Dust: That might also be why I never really liked that smooth talking son of a-

Killer: We know, Dust. However, we are not thrilled he almost killed you either. 

Nightmare: Looks like there is one more here to read. One about Fresh. 

Fresh

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I liked this guy when I got to know him, he is about the most amusing guy I have met besides myself because he is visually amusing. He outlandish and unique sense of style were fun to talk about with him. He can obviously be a bit brash, and says things before thinking about them. He tries to understand what others feel, sometimes to no avail. However, that can't really be blamed on him either. When Gaster got a hold of him the first time, he refused to talk to me or let me help him. I did anyway, because if I left him with Gaster, I would be no better than that creep is. I still can't figure out which reset Fresh came from, but I think that he was produced by a reset that I thought was going to be a pacifistic one. Maybe it was the one where the human suggested a neon party for Halloween and all of us dressed up in a similar outlandish style... ? I don't know, but as far as I can tell, this is the Sans I know the most, and that rocks, cause he is just fun to be around and makes me smile a lot. 

Nightmare: *feels part of his pride shatter as he read how much the blue-clad Classic seemed to like Fresh and sighed before going into a corner of woe.* 

Dust: Looks like you aren't that special after all pal. Classic is talkin like he has a hard on for Fresh. *he didn't really mean the last part, he just said it to see what Nightmare might react like. his hetero-chromatic eyes scanning around the others face to see if there was any obvious changes* 

Nightmare: Well, that was a hit to my pride. However, thinking about it, he isn't wrong. Besides, I am sure that he and Fresh got to know each other rather well. That also might be why the neon-colored idiot was less judgmental of us when he came back from where he was when we were first introduced to Classic. 

Killer: That is a possibility. 

Error: That Neon-Colored idiot is my brother, I hope he actually meant what he said earlier, still. Can't stop thinking about it. 

Horror: Let us worry about that bridge when we get there.. I am sure it is not too far away from then anyway. 

Error: Yeah.. you are right... *looked down, before shutting down the television and sighing* 

Cross: Nightmare, I saw you space out about something earlier... I think I heard you mumble something about a dream or an actual nightmare. Care to tell us what happened there? 

Nightmare: *sees all of the others look at him in interest, before cursing at himself for most likely giving himself an entire monologue earlier.* Yeah, I had one... but-

Dust: NO but's Nightmare. Tell us what happened. Don't lie, because I will be able to tell. 

Nightmare: Fine... I will tell you all what I saw... 

// End of Chapter//

 

(Sorry I have not updated in a while.. I really needed a break and have been working on my art more so I can get into that again. I am also making T-Shirts and more so I can earn money for a laptop and a drawing pad. I am tired of doing all of my digital art on my phone because it is so hard X'D I hope I will get my drawing pad someday X"D//


	15. Chapter Fifteen - Beware the Man that Speaks in Hands

Nightmare: Well, whatever is going on, I don't know how to tell you, but I will describe it to the best of my ability. *he leans into the comfort of his seat as he sighed, thinking back to the memory. The meager five-minute dream that he had that had seemingly made him feel like he fell out a window.* 

Killer: Spill the beans man, it is about 3:00 AM, and w are all sitting here half asleep. Much longer and I won't remember what you say in the morning anyway... 

Error: I would say patience is a virtue, but I am tired too. So please it simple and speak in English. We all know you over-explain things sometimes. *there was a light accusing tone to his voice, but otherwise it was all an acclamation of good fondness, not meant to do any harm.*

Nightmare: Yeah, I got it, I am just too smart for all of you, I know. *after settling himself back down, the octo-skeleton decided to start* I had a dream while I was in there with Classic, or as we may already know, a nightmare. Technically, it should be impossible for me, because I am the Lord of Nightmares... 

Dust: Then again, you might be more prone to these things now being as your more solid counterpart was removed from you. 

Nightmare: That is also true, though I did not think about that before. Whatever the case, I saw someone that none of us want to see. I saw the ruler of the void himself... 

Cross: *he shifted forward, bringing his hand to his chin as he started to ponder the information they were all being given.* you saw Gaster? What did he say and do? What was it like? *there was an edge of growing concern in his voice as he asked the other, making sure to stay relatively silent* 

Nightmare: That is the troubling part I am afraid. 

Horror: That is why we are all here to listen dude. What did you see that spooked you so much You are covered in ooze and somehow you still look pale if tat is possible. 

Error: Horror is right, you look like you were stuck in the freezer and cold-dried. 

Nightmare: Did we literally turn this into a 'Try not to roast Nightmare' meeting? 

Dust: Close enough. Now finish up, sorry for the interruption.

Nightmare: Whatever he is considered, he is very fast, and he does not appreciate the fact that I have been interacting with Classic. So he targeted me in my dream world. Or wherever that place might be considered to you. He said something along the lines of me getting in the ways of his plans.. *there was another pause from Nightmare as he looks over to the sleeping Classic Sans in worry.* then after that, he said he killed his obstacles. With that... he drove some kind of purple and black tinted attack through me... I didn't get to process what it was. 

Killer: What do you think it means then? Obviously he knows we are all inter-tangled in this now, but what are we going to do to avoid it? 

Dust: There is the valid question... what do you suppose we all do, Nightmare? This was all Classic's idea, and we went along with it because he is the only one who was willing to give us a chance... normally I would say that if they pose a threat to us directly, or even indirectly, I would send them off-

Nightmare: *the black skeleton went to protest against the other, however, Dust puts up his hand to silence him before sighing to himself and looking to the side and adjusting the red scarf that he had around his neck* 

Dust: Nightmare, let me finish please. i was not done speaking yet. I said 'normally' however, this time, I will let it pass. He was nice enough to cook for us, and he cooks... decent, I guess. (Oh, Dust, you loved the food and you know it) and this 'Gaster' fellow is after all of us, but more HIM specifically. If we leave him alone, whoever that is will get him, and it will be the end of all of us. Or that is at least the impression I get. 

Killer: So you are worried about him-

Dust: No, i'm not, I am thinking rationally and making sure to take all of us and our safety into consideration. 

Cross: Nope, you care. 

Horror: Well, it is the least we can do, at least for now. However, what are we supposed to do? When we take him to the meetings, he most likely will receive the flack for being with us. 

Nightmare: I am sure he can handle it. At the same time, we need to make sure to not pose any threats, not like we could anyway... but with how the others try to talk others into thinking that we are still just horrible... 

Killer: Yeah, but in the end, it is our decision, we can't take that away from him Nightmare...

Nightmare: . . . . I know... but..... I don't know... I don't know what to feel.. 

Dust: Nightmare, we know it feels nice to not be overly judged by others, in fact it feels great, because the only ones who understand us, are us. We never had a chance of being understood by the others because they never needed to listen to or comprehend our stories. Other than Dream, because he is connected to Nightmare, and Ink, because he is practically a limited-power god in a way. 

Cross: True... I am sure that Classic is more understanding though. He said he was connected to us, or most likely even gave our sparks of creation to our existences in his journal there. 

Killer: Speaking of which, when I first heard his analysis and connecting them to resets that he had, at first I wanted to believe that us being the way we are is his fault.. but.. he is not the one to blame. 

Dust: I am still wondering how many times he has been through a resets and how he isn't more... mentally strained... 

Nightmare: Who knows, however, we should get some sleep, tomorrow is our off day, so maybe we can enjoy it and actually take some time to just watch television an relax a little. Being able to breathe easy might do us some good... 

Cross: Yeah, besides, we should also all also try to get to know Classic more and thank him for the meal. After all, he didn't have to do that for us, and we haven't been the best house hosts. 

Horror: Worth a shot, anyway. 

*With that, all of the skeletons lay into where they were all together on the couch, and they got comfortable. Each falling asleep one after the other. Of course, Nightmare stayed up for a little while, and made the Munestone necklace for Classic before placing it over the others skull and hesitantly too, he fell into a restful sleep, knowing everyone else was there with him, safe and sound.*

*Meanwhile, at the window, a pair of souless white pinpricks flash a light purple hue. With that, they vanish, a sound of light distortion following*

// To be continued/


	16. Chapter Sixteen - A Half Expected Guest

// Yay, I am still not dead somehow, and I am just... trolling now... IDK. The main thing that has been going on, is me roasting my ass off ere in Texas and getting sick LMAO. However, I am back now and hopefully I can get more of this story going. So as usual comment your thoughts, because I like to read and respond ^^ //

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

(The morning came soon, and the sun was starting to make it's way through the window, landing on the Sans's faces as it reflected off the typically glass of the window. Slowly, Classic woke himself up and teleports himself out of the bundles of bones that lay over the couches and chairs.)

Classic: *as soon as he was up, he noticed that the others were all still asleep before he smiled, chuckling at how all of them looked like a pile of puppies sitting together. He made sure to grab a blanket or three, noting how cold it was. Using his magic, he gently covered all of them up. He was about to walk into the bathroom, and he noticed Dust was laying with his back on the floor, and his butt on the chair* Heh, how does that even happen? 

//Using his magic, he made sure that he got Dust into a more comfortable position on the chair he must have been sleeping on, and he covered all of them, before heading into the bathroom and washing his face before heading to the kitchen. However, he heard a knocking on the window, looking to it to see Fresh there.//

Classic: *realizing the other was there, he jogged to the door, and unlocks it, opening it to let the other into the house, whispering to him* What are you doing here so early, Fresh? Is there something wrong?

Fresh: What? Oh, no, no there is nothing wrong at all. I came here late last night to visit Error, but you all were already asleep, so I have been out here, waiting and playing on my phone until one or all of you woke up. 

Classic: *he was about to say 'okay' to the other before he came a to a realization and crossed his arms, looking down at the other with a serious expression on his face* Wait a minute, Fresh. Do you mean to tell me that you came here all by yourself?

Fresh: Uh, yes, I did-

Classic: *he quickly grabbed the others jacket firmly, but not aggressively, and drags him out to the porch before gently closing the door and taking a deep breath and looking at the other* Fresh, what did I say about walking ANYWHERE by yourself? You know it is dangerous! You should know to be ESPECIALLY careful being as you had CONTACT with Gaster!

Fresh: Hey, I know, and I am sorry, but I PROMISED Error, and the others I was with were not going to let me come over today because they thought I was going to be jumped... *the multicolored sans looked away before he grumbled to himself, cleaning off his glasses* and.. mot likely I would have thought the same thing if you did not help convince me otherwise in your world when you saved me... 

Classic: I see.. but whatever the case, please call them at least, okay! You should not be wandering around alone like this! It could get you hurt, or worse!

Fresh: I understand... *there was a solemn nod from him, and before too much longer after that, Classic nodded, and sighed in relief before letting the other walk into the room, nodding to him. The front door was them closed again, and they both made their way to the kitchen.* 

Classic: Being as the others are all asleep still, can you help me cook their breakfast? I had so much I need to do. 

Fresh: You are cooking for them? Why? Are they making you do it? Or do you want to. I don't want to believe this is their doing, however, it happened before while they were in their... former... stages of life, per se-, you know? 

Classic: Yeah I understand, however, no, I am cooking for them because I want to, don't worry. Do you want to help me? If not, that is fine, however, you might need to find something else to do.

Fresh: I can help you out, keeps me busy. Anyway, how has your time been, being here Classic? Was it well? *there was a curious quirk in his brow as he looked at the other, some of his eye showing from his glasses shifting down his face.* 

Classic: It has been... eventful, though I haven't really interacted with anyone other than Nightmare. It seems as though they are all close though. I woke up down here with them this morning, most likely Nightmare keeping an eye on me last night...

Fresh: Keeping an eye on you? Why would he need to, do they not trust you or something? 

Classic: Oh, I think they are still a bit skeptical of me, though I can't blame them, however, Nightmare has been helping me out so I am glad. Gaster.. he has been going into my head, and he almost made my choke myself out... *there was a lingering silence in the room as the two skeletons stood there for a minute, seemingly on pause as they were trying to allow there to be some lessening of tension before Fresh spoke up* 

Fresh: What all happened in the dream? What did he do? 

Classic: He tried to get me to join him. However... I would never do such a thing... he is a cruel and unusual monster... no one should ever need to be in contact with anyone... I mean ANYTHING like him again.... 

Fresh: Yeah, I agree, what made the guy so cruel anyway? 

Classic: That... is a story for another time.. he never was cruel when we started out... but... over time.. he just changed... *there was another silence between them. Fresh decided not to press anymore for details and nodded to the poor skeleton who was standing over the stove, cooking eggs, toast and Jaternice for their breakfast. Mixing the eggs together and lightly seasoning them to make sure they were not bland.*

// Fresh was having plenty of fun helping classic. For the next half an hour, they were both having light conversation. Making sure that no tension caused it to get uncomfortable. He even thanked the other again a few times, both of them sitting down after a little while and enjoying some coffee with each other. Eventually, they both started to share some jokes and just have a good time.//

// to be continued//


	17. Chapter Seventeen - Why are you Here

// Yay, I am still not dead somehow, and I am just... trolling now... IDK. The main thing that has been going on, is me roasting my ass off ere in Texas and getting sick LMAO. However, I am back now and hopefully I can get more of this story going. So as usual comment your thoughts, because I like to read and respond ^^ //

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

(The morning came soon, and the sun was starting to make it's way through the window, landing on the Sans's faces as it reflected off the typically glass of the window. Slowly, Classic woke himself up and teleports himself out of the bundles of bones that lay over the couches and chairs.)

Classic: *as soon as he was up, he noticed that the others were all still asleep before he smiled, chuckling at how all of them looked like a pile of puppies sitting together. He made sure to grab a blanket or three, noting how cold it was. Using his magic, he gently covered all of them up. He was about to walk into the bathroom, and he noticed Dust was laying with his back on the floor, and his butt on the chair* Heh, how does that even happen? 

//Using his magic, he made sure that he got Dust into a more comfortable position on the chair he must have been sleeping on, and he covered all of them, before heading into the bathroom and washing his face before heading to the kitchen. However, he heard a knocking on the window, looking to it to see Fresh there.//

Classic: *realizing the other was there, he jogged to the door, and unlocks it, opening it to let the other into the house, whispering to him* What are you doing here so early, Fresh? Is there something wrong?

Fresh: What? Oh, no, no there is nothing wrong at all. I came here late last night to visit Error, but you all were already asleep, so I have been out here, waiting and playing on my phone until one or all of you woke up. 

Classic: *he was about to say 'okay' to the other before he came a to a realization and crossed his arms, looking down at the other with a serious expression on his face* Wait a minute, Fresh. Do you mean to tell me that you came here all by yourself?

Fresh: Uh, yes, I did-

Classic: *he quickly grabbed the others jacket firmly, but not aggressively, and drags him out to the porch before gently closing the door and taking a deep breath and looking at the other* Fresh, what did I say about walking ANYWHERE by yourself? You know it is dangerous! You should know to be ESPECIALLY careful being as you had CONTACT with Gaster!

Fresh: Hey, I know, and I am sorry, but I PROMISED Error, and the others I was with were not going to let me come over today because they thought I was going to be jumped... *the multicolored sans looked away before he grumbled to himself, cleaning off his glasses* and.. mot likely I would have thought the same thing if you did not help convince me otherwise in your world when you saved me... 

Classic: I see.. but whatever the case, please call them at least, okay! You should not be wandering around alone like this! It could get you hurt, or worse!

Fresh: I understand... *there was a solemn nod from him, and before too much longer after that, Classic nodded, and sighed in relief before letting the other walk into the room, nodding to him. The front door was them closed again, and they both made their way to the kitchen.* 

Classic: Being as the others are all asleep still, can you help me cook their breakfast? I had so much I need to do. 

Fresh: You are cooking for them? Why? Are they making you do it? Or do you want to. I don't want to believe this is their doing, however, it happened before while they were in their... former... stages of life, per se-, you know? 

Classic: Yeah I understand, however, no, I am cooking for them because I want to, don't worry. Do you want to help me? If not, that is fine, however, you might need to find something else to do.

Fresh: I can help you out, keeps me busy. Anyway, how has your time been, being here Classic? Was it well? *there was a curious quirk in his brow as he looked at the other, some of his eye showing from his glasses shifting down his face.* 

Classic: It has been... eventful, though I haven't really interacted with anyone other than Nightmare. It seems as though they are all close though. I woke up down here with them this morning, most likely Nightmare keeping an eye on me last night...

Fresh: Keeping an eye on you? Why would he need to, do they not trust you or something? 

Classic: Oh, I think they are still a bit skeptical of me, though I can't blame them, however, Nightmare has been helping me out so I am glad. Gaster.. he has been going into my head, and he almost made my choke myself out... *there was a lingering silence in the room as the two skeletons stood there for a minute, seemingly on pause as they were trying to allow there to be some lessening of tension before Fresh spoke up* 

Fresh: What all happened in the dream? What did he do? 

Classic: He tried to get me to join him. However... I would never do such a thing... he is a cruel and unusual monster... no one should ever need to be in contact with anyone... I mean ANYTHING like him again.... 

Fresh: Yeah, I agree, what made the guy so cruel anyway? 

Classic: That... is a story for another time.. he never was cruel when we started out... but... over time.. he just changed... *there was another silence between them. Fresh decided not to press anymore for details and nodded to the poor skeleton who was standing over the stove, cooking eggs, toast and Jaternice for their breakfast. Mixing the eggs together and lightly seasoning them to make sure they were not bland.*

// Fresh was having plenty of fun helping classic. For the next half an hour, they were both having light conversation. Making sure that no tension caused it to get uncomfortable. He even thanked the other again a few times, both of them sitting down after a little while and enjoying some coffee with each other. Eventually, they both started to share some jokes and just have a good time.//

// to be continued//


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Forgive Me

// Helloooo again, now I know that I might not be making my chapters that long, but I still promise all of your the chapters are always going to be over 1000 words long because I feel that it is important to at least have that many words in here. I was PM'ed about it by someone on quotev actually, and they were grilling my chops over how crappy this story is and how blah blah blah it is. They also said my word amount was lazy. What do you all say?? As usual, comment your opinions, any feedback is welcome // 

*Over the course of the morning, the other Sans's all woke up one by one. Walking to the kitchen, they had gotten their food, not expecting it to be cooked up and served already. None of them questioned as to why it was cooked, because most likely it was Classic. No offense to Error, but he couldn't really cook. None of them could.*

Killer: So what are you doing here Fresh? Why are you away from your little group? *there was a small bit of tenseness in his voice, though he was trying to sound friendly. It seems as though when one of the Sans strays from each other and comes to the 'Bad Sans' house, they were there to make sure they were not causing trouble, or just to patronize them.* 

Nightmare: That is something I would like to know. Though I get the feeling that you are not here on... usual accordance? Sometimes they sent YOU in the past to check on us because Error was your brother and Geno refused to do it. 

Fresh: That is true. You know, now that I am here, I guess I an see how flawed their mindset it. They sent me here to check on the 'Bad Sanses' and make sure you are not causing trouble because Error is MY brother. However, on the same note, if they thought he was as bad as they act, they would send me with someone. Because I have low attack and defense. 

Horror: It is kind of weird to hear you talking without your usual... uh... how do you put it? 

Error: For me and Geno, we just called it '90s Lingo' and the way we addressed his wardrobe was a whole 'Highlighter Era' theme. Though his clothes are from the 70's they all look like a bunch of highlighters due to the color schemes. 

Fresh: *there was a small laugh from the multicolored Sans as he nodded, before he shrugged* well, the reason I don't speak '90s' now, though it has only been a couple days is because of the fact that when I was apprehended by that Gaster guy, he did something to me. I don't know what it was, but he caused the 'Fresh Parasite' in me to go dormant.

Error: Why do you think he would do that though? If he were causing the Parasite to got dormant, what use would it have to a power-hungry psychopath? 

Fresh: Classic tried to explain a couple of different scenarios to me. I think either of them would be plausible, however there is no way we will know for sure. The first scenario Classic explained to me was one where he was trying to get the parasite to go dormant so he could extract it. If it were to be extracted, and tested on by a mind as vast as his, who knows what it could do to someone. The fresh parasite is known for it's quick effectiveness and initial hostility toward the host before it settles into wherever it had went. In other words if he were to extract it for manual infection, who knows what it would do. The second scenario was to cause the parasite to go dormant and get to ME somehow. My brain and mind are harder to invade with the parasite there because he was like a second barrier. Get rid of the parasite, I lose a second defense..

Error: So either way, there was going to be damage either way before he saved you? 

Fresh: Yeah, it is possible I was going to either die or something else before e saved me. I owe it all to him

Error: Oi, I really wish you were more careful you fucking goon. I was rambling and went into a pissy mood because I was so worried for you, goddamn goon... 

Fresh: Yeah, I am sorry about that. I wasn't being reckless I promise I was going straight to the meeting. then that happened and things have been upside down since. I was in Classics world for a long time, even though only a few hours passed in the meeting place... however, I wouldn't change what happened. Because now I am here talking to you, something I should have tried doing.. before you all were pacified.... because you are my brother... and I should have been smart enough to know, and had enough of a soul to try and bring you back... not abandon you... 

Error: *there was a stiffness in Errors throat as he tried to form the words that wanted to come out He deeply wanted to know that he was not alone for a long time. However, at the same time, all this time before, he had wanted to be so angry for being alone for that long. He couldn't bring himself to do anything for an amount of time, trying to think of everything that had happened.*

Fresh: Error... the thicc browed skeleton looks down, and brings his hands up in a praying manner, tearing up again* I know I said this earlier.. but please... can you please let me earn your trust again? Can you let me become your brother again, what I am good enough to be so? 

Error: You fool... 

Fresh: ?! . . . *tensed up, getting really anxious and sad, however, he knew that he deserved it. He deserved to have the other mock him, and tell him when he was being foolish. He had deserved it for so long.* 

Error: You are a fool Fresh... *reached down, and pulls the others chin up to guide him to face him, looking at the other with a mixed expression of happiness, sadness, and something else that might have been a parallel to relief or something else similar.* you have ALWAYS been my brother.... even when I was on my ... conquest... that's why I avoided you and Geno if I could... but dammit Fresh.... dammit... *he hugged the other and sighed before he pats the others back as he started to hiccup* you coming here is proof.... it is proof you are trying and are a great brother. Just please... don't let this be a lie... 

//There was a small round of silence, and after so, all of them started to talk again, talking about some younger memories, the others joining in as well, the tense situation going back to the lighter air that it was before. Classic smiled, it was warming to see them all so happy, however, after a few minutes, his smiled faded and he look out the window one more time*

Classic: *though he was mostly silent the entire time, Classic seems to look away in thought before he starts to wash the dishes he made and sit down again. He was quiet this entire time, thinking that he should stay out of their conversation and let them be. As he was getting up from the table, he heard Fresh call over to him* 

Fresh: Hey, Classic, where are you going? Aren't you going to stay here and talk to us? *there seemed to be more or less an ushered tone to him. However, there was no ore than that. Classic looks at him and smiled a little bit* 

Classic: Fresh, they are here to talk to you, and you are here to visit Error. I do not have the right to intrude on that. So just have fun, and if anything happens that isn't normal, please let me know okay? I can try and see what's up. *he turned again and started to walk to the stairs, putting his hand on the rail* 

Nightmare: Classic, we don't mind if you stay down here, you are living with us, but it's not like we don't want you in the same room as us. 

Horror: Besides we never got to thank you for the dinner last night, so we can discuss that while you are out here too. You and Fresh are also pretty good as friends too aren't you? 

Classic: *he seemed to tense, oh how he wanted to socialize. But what was he to do? There was something in his head telling him that he was going to be getting in the way, so why would he do that? He was a guest here, he was only here because of the fact that these guys would need protection from Gaster if he got here. He also felt bad for them because they were all so misunderstood.* I don't know... I consider him a friend, but I don't know is opinion.

Fresh: Of course we are friends Classic, you saved my tailbone when I first met you face to face, so why wouldn't we be? 

Dust: *he and Cross were the only ones seeming to COMPLETELY pick up on the fact that Classic only used that as a crutch. They both had a lingering feeling that Classic was nervous to be in the same room as them. Dust himself knew that it wasn't because of them being previous villains. It was something else. Cross also gave the other the same look.* 

Cross: *as soon as Dust nodded to him, they turned back to the conversation between Fresh and everyone else that was in the kitchen. Classic had already passed by the creaking stair, meaning he was up the stairs and close to his room already. After about another 20 minutes of conversation, He and Dust excused themselves and went to the upper floor* 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Classic: Why does it have to be so hard to communicate sometimes? *there was an annoyed sigh from him as he looks down, and brought his hands over is head as he lets out a groan* sometimes it is just easier to explain things, but this is not one of those times. I really don't know why I felt I should use that as a reason... honestly... *more mumbles came from Classic as he nagged at himself, and tried to get his thoughts conjoined again* 

*after a minute or two, there was a knock on the door, and a voice from the other side beckoning to him* 

Cross: Classic, can we come in please? 

// To Be Continued //


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Smooth the Mood

// Hello again, here I am 'ere with another chapter, hopefully one that is somewhat semi-decent lmao anyway, as usual, criticism is always welcomed. Good or bad, I love feedback. //

Classic: ... *honestly, there was nothing he could bring himself to say? Come in? Leave me alone? Come back later? Not right now? None of those options would really solve his problem, it would only prolong them and possibly make them worse in the process.*

Cross: *after several seconds he sighed to himself before he knocked on the door once more and gave in to an opening line.* Knock Knock.

Classic: . . . Who is it? 

Cross: Annie

Classic: Annie who? 

Cross: ANNIE thing you do, I can do better.

Dust: Really man? 

Classic: *there was a soft laugh from him as he rubbed at his eyes, and started to get up before heading to the door. Somehow, he still tried to convince himself that he did not want to answer it, however, he sucked up his feelings and twists the knob, bringing the door open.* 

Cross: See, all it takes is a good joke. Puns really are the best, Dust.

Dust: You are a bit dense. You know that right? 

Cross: Of course I do. You know you are a bit of a dick, right? 

Dust: Fair enough. *there was a chuckle from both of them as they continued to wait on classic who was walking to the door now, the footsteps hitting the boards of the floor lightly* *After a sigh came from him, the other opened the door and he walks to the side, letting them walk into the room.* 

Classic: What did you two need? I'm not in trouble, I didn't offend anyone did I? *there seemed to be a growing worry in his voice as his head played out all these scenes of things he could have done wrong. Though that was partially the problem, it was never that serious* 

Dust: Kind of, Classic. Now listen to me, and listen well. *there was another pause, before Dust looks the other right in the eye, and he made a borderline demanding expression to the other.* Now, we both know I did not really like you all that much. Right? 

Classic: Yeah. . . I know *there was another silence after that, as if there had been a solid slap to the face and classic was having a hard time processing what had just happened.* 

Dust: Good. Now forget all about that. If you will. After a couple days with you, I see you are not a bad guy. Usually it takes me WAY longer to trust someone, so please don't disappoint me. Now, first order of business. This is still technically MY house, which means you have to follow MY rules, okay? 

Classic: *there seemed to be an expression of confusion from the other, before he nodded, assuring the other that he had heard what he demanded, or said.* 

Cross: *he was sitting there, watching the conversation, while they were talking though, Dust leans over to him, and whispers something into his ear. It made the white and black clad skeleton seem to laugh before he nodded. He looked just as mischievous as that child Chara that was in his body so long ago.*

Dust: First, please do not eat food in your room, okay? It is a pain to try and get anything out of these carpets, really. So let's nip that in the bud before it even starts. Second, you are always welcome to be with others downstairs in conversations. You are a guest and besides, you look shady when you are hiding up here all alone. Got it? 

Classic: Got it.

Dust: Good, the third and final rule of the house. In your first 7 days here, you need to dress up as a maid for at least 24 hours to show your determination to stay here. *there was a small smirk that crossed the hetero chromatic eyed skeletons face as he looked at the other, waiting to see his response.*

Classic: Oh, ok, cool. 

Dust: Wait, wut? 

Classic: Oh, I used to cosplay all the time. Me and Alphy's used to dress up like her anime characters. I only did it to pass time at first, but I like some of the clothing that 'anime' characters have, even the maids are strange by the way. Back on track though, it is nothing new. *there was a small grin from him as he laughed, rubbing at the back of his head, remembering some of the good times.* 

Dust: I see... seems interesting. 

Classic: It is, trust me. Anyway, when do I have to start? 

Dust: I was joking. *there seemed to be some sweat going down his head as he said this, however, he was right on the road for getting ready to laugh his ass off. Be it at the strangeness of the situation. Or just be it the fact that Classic actually DID NOT MIND.* 

Classic: Oh, I see... wanna do it anyway, so we can prank the others downstairs? 

Dust: That's more like it. *there was a small sinister look on his face, though it was really just a matter of playfulness going through him. He didn't joke around profusely like Killer or Cross did, however, he loved a good time full of mischief and general fun. He might as well start things off with Classic on an undamaged foot. After all, he was a dick before.* 

Cross: *comes back, holding a few maids outfits before he grinned, however, as soon as they heard feet coming up the steps, Dust quickly pulls Cross into the room, and shushed the other, grinning before they locked Classics door, and all of them went to the nearby walk-in closet, before closing the door, and talking quietly* 

Dust: Okay, new plan, Stan. We are going to prank the others.

Cross: What happened to the prank on Classic? 

Dust: Flew out the window. Turns out maid costumes and cosplay are not as uncommon as we thought it was. 

// Okay, now I found this on the internet, and most definitely is not MAID by me   
// Okay, now I found this on the internet, and most definitely is not MAID by me. However, I love these and I usually do not care that much about clothes. Just for fun I am going to go over which sans would go with which maid costume.// 

1 - Classic. Duh 

2 - Sugar Sans or Underbeats Sans. I can't picture Swap sans in it. However, I think Sugar sans, mainly because the outfit reminds me of cotton candy.

3 - Strawberry Nightmare Sans

4- UnderSteam Sans (mainly because it has a similar color scheme to his smaller attire)

5 - Ink Sans

6 - Cross Sans

7 - Dream Sans (DEFINITELY Dream Sans) 

8 - Epic Sans

//

Cross: Well, crap... *there was a small defeated sigh as he looked down, tossing the outfits back before Classic uses his magic to catch them* 

Classic: However, we have a new idea now, and we are still going to need these. 

Cross: So what is the plan? 

Dust: The plan is this-

 

\- - - - - - - 

Error: They have been in there for about half an hour now I think... maybe they fell asleep? 

Fresh: Or they are still talking. 

Nightmare: Who knows, however, let's go check it out. I don't think I hear too much talking myself, but I might be wrong. Who knows. 

Error: *follows the other up the stairs* 

Fresh: * listens through the door unable to catch anything* I don't hear anything. Let's just-

Error: Son, I think it is about time we talk about the birds and the bees-

Fresh: Wait, what, whats-

Error: *used his string to unlock the door, before pushing Fresh closer to the door* There are a swarm of birds and bees in there, go get 'em tiger! *pushed Fresh through the door* 

Fresh: WHAT THE F U N K, ERROR!!!!! 

Error: *laughing, slapping his knee* 

Nightmare: *laughing along with Error, before Fresh started to laugh as well* *however, after a second, there was a small noise from the corners of the room, and all tree of them went silent* What... was that? 

Fresh: I don't know... I think it came from the closet.... 

// To be continued//


	20. Chapter Twenty - Quality Fun

// Haha, if i actually get this out in a matter of about 2-3 days, I am going to be so impressed with myself. I don't know what I am going to do, but I am DETERMINED to make sure that this story does not die like the rest of my stories have. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, and feel free to comment, any feedback is welcomed. //

aFresh: There is no way I am going over to check that out. One of you guys go over there instead. 

Error: NO way, what if there is a freaking hush puppie in there? 

Fresh: Bro, what do you think a hush puppie is? 

Error: Fell said something along the lines of them being creepy dog like dolls that are used for voodoo... *there was a serious expression over the glitches face, his normal 'error' text flashing here and there as he stared at the closet door* 

Fresh: *there was a small chuckle, then another, and another, before he knew it he was broken out in full out laughter* Oh-oh my freaking gosh, hahaha-HAHAHAhAHAHAAH!! *after a few more minutes, Fresh toppled over, and he started to laugh and wheeze uncontrollably* 

Error: What the hell are you laughing at?!

Fresh: Dude.... A-ahHAhAHA! A H-Hush Puppie i-is is just a Corndog designed to-to hahahahaha! TO look like a dough ball or nugget. It is a miniature, stickless corndog, Error. Just a corndog. 

Error: .... :\

Nightmare: *laughing in the corner, before they heard the closet open again, before it swiftly was once again pulled shut, making a clicking noise as it settled back against where it was supposed to be   
Nightmare: *laughing in the corner, before they heard the closet open again, before it swiftly was once again pulled shut, making a clicking noise as it settled back against where it was supposed to be.* . . . *slowly starts to walk over to the closet, his tentacles seeming to sway more, bringing themselves to a more alert looking position. He was ready to attack whatever it was* 

Fresh: . . . *stands right next to the door, shivering as e felt some of the room get a little bit colder and he seems to shrink behind Error a little bit* *after a minute of thinking, he sighed, and brought himself to the front of Error, knowing himself that he could not help his brother if anything happened and he himself was behind the other* 

Nightmare: *opens the door, only to jump back as two forms dressed as maids come rushing out at him. the forms had long black hands with long claws, and some black over their dresses. Their heads were covered by cloth sacks with black leaking from a mouth hole, and a lot of dark teeth in the center also where the mouth was. All in all, it was very frightening. * 

Error: WHAT THE SHIT?!

Fresh: BUHJEEZUS!!! Fuck this, Error, out the door, now, go. GOGOGOGOGOGO!!! 

// Error, Fresh and Nightmare all started to run out the door, and started t make their way across the hallway, before about 3 more figures that looked similar to the ones in the closet started to make their way up the stairs, making some groaning noises as they get closer and closer and closer.// 

Error: Where the hell are we going to go now, what the heck is going on?! *looks around quickly* 

Fresh: *looks to the right at sees a window* It's time we took our flying lessons, we are bound to figure out how to do it eventually anyway. So buckle up and punch your tickets! *he ran to the window, quickly opening it before he goes back and picks up Error* 

Error: They are gaining on us!! 

Fresh: you, out the window, Nightmare, out the window. Now. *pushed them through, making sure they landed in the snow pile outside the house* I have a bad confession, I have always wanted to do this- *quickly opens his phone and sits on the windowsill as they continue rushing at him, before pressing the top tab on his playlist. As soon as he tumbled himself back, he hits the 'fuck this shit, i'm out' meme music he downloaded and creatively flips off the monsters as they continued running at him* 

Nightmare: Really dude?

Fresh: Yes! 

Error: Doggammit Fresh!! 

Fresh: What?!

Error: You had me thinking you weren't going to fallow us! Dammit, I though you were going to be eaten! 

Fresh: sorry about that-

Error: Don't you 'sorry' me dammit!! 

Nightmare: . . . 

//As they were arguing, Both of the alleged monsters pull the masks off their faces, and laugh as they continue to look at the three who were still hiding in the snow, looking up at them from where they were, only to see the three stop arguing about something with each other.//

Nightmare: *there was more time that passed, however, he started to shout at the two that were laughing down at him, before getting up and brushing the snow off of his clothing before he started to shake his fist up to the window, yelling various profanities at the two. However, soon after, all of them burst out into a fit of laughter. The bunch start to reflect on what just happened, before Error calls up to the two at the window. Classic and Cross.*

Error: You two are a couple of fucking assholes. What the hell was all of that about, huh?! Goddamit, you made us all run for no reason and now my favorite slippers are all wet!

Classic: Sorry, sorry but we aren't the only ones at fault, please don't take it too literally. 

Cross: *grinned, pulling up his fingers to form the 'loser' sign at them over his forehead* 

Classic: You are really not helping me with my case, now are you? 

Cross: Nah, I just want to make fun of me, but they are so gonna get back at us for that later.

Classic: Well, we are doomed... 

Cross: Yes, yes we are. Should we go and hide? 

Classic: No. They will catch us anyway. So... wanna slam a pie in their faces when they get to the door?

Cross: Hell yeah I do.

//to be continued//


	21. Chapter Twenty - One: Okay Kids, let's go far a walk-

// Hahahahahah! I don't know why I am laughing, but I may figure that out later, anyway, I am here again, as usual to bring another chapter to you all. But first, I wanna say thank you to all of you comment makers, because you all make my day when you either express your appreciation for my story's content, or make me laugh by making jokes to me or with each other. It means a lot and makes me want to continue posting on this. I am determined to finish this story for you all, and I will let you know straight away that this chapter is going to have well over 40 ACTUAL chapters, so I am going to be thrilled that it will be here a long time, getting updated ^^ As usual, comment your thoughts and opinions, any criticism is welcome. //

*After the three that had jumped outside came back to the door, Fresh opened it, just to duck down, a chocolate creme pie flying over his head and hitting Nightmare in the face because it narrowly missed Error* 

Error: Well, okay then... 

Nightmare:  . . .  Why must it always be me that has to suffer from all of this? This is unequal... 

Fresh: *quickly goes to youtube on his phone, and he pulls up a video, pressing play. The sound his phone made was a 'Sad Violin' sound effect, making it sound like there would be mourning for Nightmare and his misfortune.* 

Nightmare: Oh well, this pie tastes great anyway. *he walks inside past the other two, not taking the pie plate away from his face, he might as well eat what they gave him. 10/10 dessert.* 

Classic: Glad you like the pie Nightmare. It was store bought. Must mean it was high quality workers who made it. This brand usually sucks. 

Fresh: That was Unrad bro. *Fresh started to laugh a little bit more as he looked at the others who were inside the house. As expected, Killer, Horror and Dust were all a part of the prank as well. Dust being too lazy to chase after them from the room used one of his shortcuts to get the others involved* 

Error: Ah yeah, you said you most likely would end up letting some of those words slip, right? I guess by now it is habit. 

Fresh: Yeah, sometime in the future though, the parasite most likely will wake up again, and I don't know what I will be like then. 

Error: Yeah, I guess I see your point... 

Fresh: Oh well, lets just go back inside, it is almost 8:00. I need to start heading back to where I was staying, otherwise all of the others are going to be wondering if you guys ate me alive or something. Seriously, they were going to try and trap me in my room last night to keep me from coming over. However, being I am the way I am, of course I had a secret escape somewhere in my room.

Classic: You better not be thinking of trying to head back all by yourself, Fresh, remember what we talked about this morning? 

Fresh: *there was a small childish groan from Fresh as he nodded* Yes, mom, I remember what you said this morning.

Classic: Good, now go clean your room before I tan your bum with my frying pan! *there was a small laugh from him, if the other was going to call him 'mom' he might as well act like a sterotypical one, right?* Brush your teeth, if you are a good boy, I will read you a bed time story tonight! 

Fresh: *his face flushed several different colors in embarrassment before he started to shake, somewhere in between even more burning nervousness (caused by his ow accord) and also because he was close to laughing. With that laughing session that he had at Error earlier, he was not sure his ribs would be able to handle it.* O-okay, dude, I get it, I get it, sorry.

Classic: Good, now, we still need to get you home, pal. *walking outside, Classic grabbed Fresh's hat out of the snow, the other not even noticing he had dropped it* here, before you forget it. 

Fresh: So, who is all is taking me back then? 

Error: Well, I obviously am. 

Fresh: I am sure. *there was a small smile from him as he looked at his slightly older brother.* 

Nightmare: We are all going to take you home, it is the best way to make sure nothing happens. So everyone grab your coats and Dust, make sure to grab the keys, you almost forgot them yesterday before we went to go and get Night taken out of my body.

Fresh: You make it sound like it was so easy, Nightmare... 

Nightmare: Oh no, I can assure you that it was pure agony. 

Fresh: *with yet another quick motion, Fresh pulls out his phone, and he types something into his youtube, before clicking on a video. The meme song 'Crawling in my skin' starts to play, a bunch of plastic dinosaur heads on sticks start poorly synchronizing with the song, making a couple of the other skeletons chuckle*

Nightmare: well, that is about as close as it will get I guess. Anyway, let's go, before it gets too dark. 

Fresh: Yeah. 

Classic: I will make sure to get dinner done while all of you are gone-

Dust: Oh no, I don't know if you are just brave or borderline crazy, but you were attacked last time we were gone, even if Nightmare gave you that 'Munestone' thing, you are still coming with us. You are not being left alone.

Classic: (;-;)

Dust: Don't give me that face!

Classic: Fine, fine, I got it, I am sorry. *there was a small chuckle from him again before he starts to walk to the room he was given. He grabbed his actual jacket, having had it off for a while now, ad puts on his slippers. Without another second to lose, he leaves his room, before walking out and greeting the others again, whom were almost all ready. He passed the living room again, and noticed that the journal he was writing in was there. Being a bunch of guys, they were bound to forget that they had something and to put it away.* *Not that Classic minded, he knew Nightmare took the journal. Though he likely looked through it on the first night, he probably looked into it further.* 

Killer: You okay man, you seem to be staring off into space. What's the big deal? 

Classic: Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about something. 

Killer: I see, either way, the rest of us are ready to go. *there was a chuckle from him as he looked over, seeing Error giving Fresh a noogie and the other was struggling hard, trying to get away from the other.* 

Fresh: Ah, E-Error, please sto-hap! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ahahahhaHAHA! I promise, I am sorry!Haha!

Error: That's what you get for laughing at me earlier, Fresh, you are a jerk!

Fresh: You are too, dill pickle! 

Error: *the other got off of him, helping the other up off the ground before laughing again* anyway, let's go. We need to really get going. It's bee about 10 minutes. 

Nightmare: alright, everyone, round up and move out! 

Dust: Hey, that's my line. 

Nightmare: Not anymore, it's not. 

Dust: You are a dick. 

Nightmare: Yes, and so are you. I had to jump out a window. I got snow DOWN MY SHORTS. 

Dust: Good. *there was a small smirk forming on his face as he grinned again, walking out the door as the rest of them follow. He turns around, locking the door, and then catches up with the others who were barely eve seven feet ahead.* 

Killer: So, we heard you from downstairs Fresh, what made you laugh so hard? 

Horror: Got me wondering, I though that someone let loose some laughing gas or something. 

Killer: I was kind of worried, to be honest... 

Fresh: Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you-

Error: Fresh, don't you dare-

Fresh: *gives the other a smirk, before grinning. His face going up in a manner that just screamed 'how bout I do it, anyway?'

Error: FRESH, I SWEAR TO BLUE CHEESE THAT IF YOU FUCKING-

Fresh: Error thought a Hush Puppie was a creepy voodoo dog doll thingy. 

Horror: Wait, what? 

*over the next few moments, there was nothing but silence, however, everyone started laughing, Error flushing a tint of Yellow in embarrassment before hiding his face in his scarf and cursing at Fresh under his breath. He never had to feel the gravity of that action until now, and it made it all the much more stupid that he thought that in the first place.* 

Classic: *pats Error's shoulder, giving him a comforting smile* *he leans over and whispers to the other, chuckling a little bit* Don't be so embarrassed, Error. I used to think that 'Log' was a color. 

Error: Pfff.... hahaha... AHAHAH *there was a small fit of laughter from him, before he thought about the very stupidity of the situation.* 

Classic: Trade secret though. Let's get going. 

Error: *grinned a little bit more, before nodding to the other and walking to catch up with everyone else* 

Classic: this is going to be a long walk... I don't wanna walk... ;v;

//To be continued//AC


	22. Chapter Twenty - Two: A Bunch of PUNny Dudes

// Heyyyy, look who it is again, here with the next chapter and it is time to start getting serious with you guys. I committed a really bad crime. I will be punished for it soon too.. you see, here is what I did... I drank orange juice and ate a chocolate chip cookie after brushing my teeth with mind toothpaste. I don't know how long I will be in the slammer, but it might be a long time... // 

*The walk was long, but most certainly was not boring in any way. If someone stopped talking, another one of them took over to make sure the conversation kept going. Almost everything was spoke about. There was an endless plethora of conversation and poorly made, half wit jokes that everyone enjoyed. Classic himself started to wish that it could actually go on forever. However, he knew if it did, there would be nothing else to do.* 

Fresh: Looks like we are almost there, I kinda don't wanna go back. But if I don't, Jammy might start to worry way more than he already is. Literally, the kid is so nice, but he is worried about everything sometimes. 

Error: Ah, I am still wondering how Paperjam come to be. 

Classic: I only saw the kid once, from how I saw him acting, I can't really guess where he was invented in my timeline. Do you have any ideas? 

Error: I hear he is a sub-derivative of myself and Ink. Which only really confuses me more. Ink is a real dick sometimes, and I am... well... me, to put it simple, I just can't see were he really came from. So I don't think he really stemmed from you. Then there are the others, who are they again, Dust? 

Dust: as far as I know, there are Moku, Goth, Palette, Sprinkle, Fury, Astronomy, Nightkiller, Cherry, Dreamcatcher, Kurome, Anthea, Nova, Naivity, Nightshade, Faith, Gradient, Lucid, Lux Abyss, Ramdom, Nix, Aaron, Blue-screen, Lag, Starbreaker, Moonlight, Incubux, Noah, Red-X, NiXss, Sweetie, Cray, Cil, Scribble, Daylight, Plum, Nyala, Sugar Plum (Plum and Sugar Plum are not related. Sugar Plum is Melon Sans and Sugar Sans ship, and Plum is a Kustard ship) Hope, Kenza, Crescet, Oragami, Deneb, Stain, Orfeo, Okse, Klez, Silver, Dedge, Belladona, Axel, Yiang, Hela, and Winnie ( I mean literally, there is a huge amount of ship children, these are all the ones I know)

Classic: . . . . that is a lot of children.... how many of them are connected to me? 

Dust: Maybe, about... uh.... 3-5? 

Classic: ... *leans into a nearby tree, before laughing* *however, the laugh was somewhat too hysterical. His ribs started to burn as he regains his composure, he brings himself to start walking with the group again and and he starts to calm himself, his demeanor going back to it's more calm state.* 

Fresh: Looks like almost all of us are out of luck, either that or it is just some evil scheme. Some random evil conspiracy. I mean, either of them work, but we love our alleged children anyway. 

Error: Kinda odd that you had a crush on my alleged son for a while there, Fresh. 

Fresh: I know right, either way, we are still great friends, so I guess that is cool. 

Error: Yeah, it will only be a few more minutes before we reach your house. It was great having you over today. I am happy that we were able to spend this time together and actually communicate again. 

Fresh: Me too, bro. I can't really believe I stopped in the first place. However, this is no time to think about the past, let's think about the future. 

Error: Yeah. That would be the best option. *grinned, before making a couple unrelated puns after that, lightening the mood again* 

Horror: So, who is up for a horror movie tonight when we get home? 

Error: *looks over to the other with a 'Bih, are you for real' expression* are you serious right now? You all scared the slippers off me, Fresh and Nightmare and you are suggesting a horror movie, TONIGHT? 

Horror: Seemed like just the right occasion, what can I say. I have pretty bad THYMEing. Don't you think? 

Error: A real whopper. I would tall you some jokes about food, but you might not be able to stomach it. 

Horror: and I would love to tell you a joke about airplanes. But it might just go over your head. 

Classic: Seriously you two? Why are you arguing at a time like this? Let's TACO bout science instead. How about some jokes about sodium?  Actually, Na, you guys might not get it. I would offer some jokes about chemistry too, but I might not get a reaction. 

Killer: You CHEDDAR be kidding me, man. That is KNOT how it is done. Oh, wanna know something cool about Switzerland? *Everyone looked at him, seemingly in question, they knew what Switzerland was, so they were expecting the joke. However, like an abandoned boat, they didn't get on board with it right away* I don't know, but the flag is a huge plus.

Nightmare: *looks at everyone with a mostly bored expression as he sighed, rubbing his head. However, he grinned anyway, and started to speak* Ever hear about a restaurant called Karma? There is no menu. You get what you deserve. 

Cross: Ah, KNOW way, LETTUCE get going there then, I don't know WATT you are talking about, but hey, did you guys hear about the claustrophobic astronaut? I heard he just needed a little space. 

Fresh: You know, guys. Thinking back on it I think that astronaut was friends with a hipster. However, the hipster died because he was thrown in the mainstream. 

//There was a simple brouhaha of laughter as all of them started to let the jokes sink in and the fact it was a competition wore off, leaving all of them pitifully trying to get their laughter under control for a healthy minute or two// 

Error: You are such a goon, Fresh! *there was a chuckle as Error brought down the other into a noogie again and Nightmare picks up the ROY G BIV living incarnate of a Sans's hat, which had fallen down. Just to make sure it didn't get stepped on while Error continued to noogie his brother, laughing lightly* 

//However, as they were all unaware, there was several sets of eyes looking at them from the window, observing through the window shades.//

// To Be continued//


	23. Chapter Twenty - Three: A Little Known Equalibrium

// Hahahaah! Here we go on to chapter four! I am here again to pester all of you, my dear readers, and let you know that I will still be making the book where Classic meets my AU's and stuff like that, but I think I should reserve that for when THIS book is done. Because if I start another project, I will most likely forget about this one. Or that one, whichever comes first, you know? Either way, as usual, comment your opinions, I love to read them, positive or negative ^^//

*after just a few more minutes of happy and rather pitiful jokes and laughter, all of them said goodbye to Fresh, before watching him walk to the door, to make sure nothing happened to him while he was outside.* 

Fell: *from the window* I highly suggest that you leave our property, bad guys. I have no qualms about staking ALL of your with my bone attacks. Who knows what the hell you did while he was over there. Not like it is all your fault, he did go over there on his own. 

Fresh: Get your head out of my business. I am back here, and they did nothing to hurt me. I had more fun with all of them in 16 or so hours than I did here in a long time with even half of you guys. Besides, at least they are funny when they are joking around. 

Fell: Yeah, Yeah whatever, get your ass inside. 

Fresh: You are not related to me, I do not follow your orders. 

G! Sans: Fresh, we advised you not to go anywhere last night, yet you still went. Are you dense? Or do you just not care? 

Fresh: *there seemed to be obvious annoyance growing in the multicolored Sans as he grumbled, tightening his hand over the doorknob that he was holding. Any kind of feeling coming from him were just unpleasant and it made Error worry as he looked at his younger brother. Fresh was always more patient than himself, however, when Fresh was worked up, he didn't have his usual 90's lingo, or even normal words. He cussed like a sailor and broke shit.* Listen, here, Fell. I am either going to come back here, and not be patronized by you, or I am going to just head back to where these guys live and stay with them there, because I am tired of your shit.

Fell: Are you fucking for real? You are seriously going to hang around these guys? I just told you that they are dangerous and you are going to stay around them anyway. Are you some kind of moron?! *there was some sort of spite in the voice of the edgy looking skeleton as he growls to himself, shaking in a sort of anger. However, he was stopped by the resident tree Sans, Gaster Sans. The dude was about as tall as an off-brand tower of some kind, and his overall stare was unsettling enough.*

 

G! Sans: Leave him alone, Fell, he is making his choice. We don't have time to deal with this, we all have a meeting tomorrow. I also need sleep and can't sleep over your incessant yelling because you are a loud mouth. 

Fell: What was that you fucking-

G! Sans: *eye lights up as he looks down at the other, his brow bones furrowing as he leans down over the other a little, looking more intimidating* I suggest you do not finish that. Otherwise we both might not have anything to report tomorrow since I will be burying your dust.

Fell: *backs off a little, before grabbing a bone attack, and looking up at the other, his eye glowing a more intense red* or I will be flushing your dust down the toilet, you fucking skyscraper.

// Everyone was watching the scene unfold, for all things holy, these guys were at each others throats and making threats that seemed like they were going to become true in a matter of seconds. There was literally no easing of tension between the two Sans's up in the window as they kept staring at each other, holding their dominance that they thought they had asserted. However, they were unaware they both simply looked stupid. Classic was appalled. Was this really how they treated each other here? Did they really threaten each other like that?* 

 

* A N G E R Y   M O M   M O D E   A C T I V A T E D *

Fresh: Oh for- *he was about to start shouting up at the two for them to stop flirting with each other, however, he was caught upset by an intense feeling filling the air, looking back, his eyes lay on Classic. The original was standing there, eyes black and hollow since his white pinpricks had retreated. However, his face was expressionless, though there was a clear hint of anger in the face that the other had made. Or rather was not making* . . .

Classic: Those of you who are saying these guys are so terrible are literally no better yourselves! If they were so bad, there would be no way you all let them be here in the same place as you guys in the first place, even if it were a peace meeting! It would be insensible! The only reason you guys are saying anything it just to spite them, isn't it? Just to continue to make them feel bad now that they won't attack you. Then only blame them again for attacking when they had it with your bullshit, right?! *the magic started to flow from Sans's eye as he looked up at them, his arm trembling as he tried to contain his anger* 

SwapFell: *having heard all of the commotion from the window, he walks over ad looks down at Classic in what appeared to be disinterest. His eyes were narrow as he looked at the origin version of himself, before too joining the conversation.* We brought them here to see if they were going to be nice, and actually straighten themselves out. To see if they were really worth actually keeping around. 

Classic: *there was a pause from him, however, his previous anger seemed to spike as he grew more and more tense, looking up at the skeptically dressed skeleton before he puts his skull in his hand, and starts to rub at his temple in annoyance.* You only brought them here to see if they were 'nice' you brought them here to see if they were nice... by ... basically verbally harassing them, social isolation, and otherwise small forms of domestically abusing them, that is. In other words, what you all are doing is basically just as bad as attacking them directly. Bullshit, this is all bullshit. Now, I don't want to dislike any of you, and on the same note, I am sure most of you don't care. However, I have also been judgmental. I have killed. They are just as much the same guy as you, cause you all come back to being a part of me. Meaning you ALL have dirt on your hands. Not all of you are bad. None of you are HORRIBLE. But I have killed. I have murdered and caused suffering. IN any case. You are all in the same boat. No universe starts off without a genocide. EVER. A Sans always wins because the HUMAN needs to reset. WE ALL HAVE KILLED ONCE!! No matter what it comes to, you cannot name ANYTHING a pacifist AU if there is no GENOCIDE to compare it to! Otherwise it would be just another world without a route label! Not to mention both of you supposed pacifist route Sans up there are threatening each other like it is fair game, like there are no rules! What the hell does that tell you, HUH?!

 

// there were no words for a second, and then another minute. The air was so tense. There was no words uttered to one another, there were no deep breaths taken. There was no eye contact, nothing. However, that is when gravity started to set in. Classic, he was right. Every single universe. All of them had a genocide. No matter how they tried to avoid it. It didn't even need to be the human child who caused it. If it was not them, it was some other monster, or even themselves in some of those situations. Everyone had blood on their hands, even if they did not remember it. Even if they thought it was all a dream, it happened.// 

Classic: *he sighed a looked away before he settled down. He was never one to really cry about too much, however, he felt his anger and his stress working themselves into tears as he looks at the Sans's up in the window again* listen to me, if you want to. I will be blunt. I have more faith in these 'bad guys' out here, because they actually respect each other, and help each other and worry about each other. They have not threatened each other since I have been there and they know how to communicate, even if someone else makes a mistake. They seem like they have more morals than you guys. Get your heads out of your asses, and start seeing things as they really are, not how you want to see them. 

Fresh: . . .  Error, I am going to just go back with you guys. I don't want to be here right now. Classic has a point. If they are going to be that toxic to each other, I don't wan't to be involved when that happens. *he started to walk back over to them, sighing. He stood next to Classic, and taps his shoulder* thank you, but I think we should all just go for now. 

Classic: Yeah... I got it. Sorry... I probably just ruined all the fun we had today... 

Fresh:No, it is still the best day I had in a while, you didn't ruin it, THEY did.

Paperjam: Wait, mister Fresh! *the smaller skeleton runs out the door and runs up to the slightly taller skeleton before sighing, and tearing up* please don't leave me all alone here, I don't want to listen to them arguing... 

Fresh: *nodded, before he sighed again, and puts his hat on Paperjam* you guys don't mind if Jammy comes along, right? 

Nightmare: No, he can if he wants to. That is okay with me. 

Dust: I don't mind either. We should really get going though. It is going to be another long walk before we get back to our house... 

Fresh: Yeah, I know... but I would rather have a long walk than another short argument.... 

Nightmare: Agreed... 

// With that, all of them turned around, and they started to walk back to the house they came from. There was no more exgtanges of words between the two colliding groups, there was no more argument from the two in the windowsill. There was no more noises from the area around them other than the tense crunching of snow under all of them as they continued to walk along//

//to be continued//


	24. Chapter Twenty - Four: What Goes Around, Comes Around

// I am a fucking legend to day I swear, I am doing very well in managing to keep myself busy on this book. Hopefully I can do it tomorrow too before I go back to school on Monday and have to suffer through classes that do nothing but cause me boredom and pain. Really, school used to rock, but now I am just... eh... so done with it. LMAO anyway, as usual, comments are always welcome, positive and negative criticism are both welcome. :) have a nice day or night.//

// Wanna know what is funnier than 24? . . . 25 :D//

*It had been about 2 months since that incident. There was about 1 meeting every five days if things were going normally. However, there had been an extra one throw in here and there to make sure that some more key points were being made. Other than that though, the bad Sanses and Classic along with Fresh and Paperam were all having a great time. Now, it was time for all of the AU to have their scheduled 'Fun Day' that Dream and Blue had set. Over a bit of time, Classic and the others did actually become friends with some of the other AU, like Epic Sans, Dream and Night, and Toxic Sans.  This being after one of the days that Classic ended up chewing them out after their overall attitude to the bad AU Sanses. This was in hopes of releasing tension, so here they were. At a beach* 

Nightmare: Classic, you are going DOWN.

Classic: *eye lights up bright blue as he looks up with a smirk, grinning at the other* oh, is that so? 

Nightmare: Yes, it is so. You better make sure to tie your shorts around your waist. Cause fabric will be flying.

Classic: I doubt it. 

Nightmare: I am going to beat you into the ground. 

Classic: Can you fucking even, bro? *smirks at him again before laughing, both of them fist bumping before each of them returned to their respective sides of the volleyball net.* Okay, make sure to keep on eye on both Dust and Nightmare, they are the most dangerous ones. 

Killer: Understood. 

Horror: Got it captain. *solutes a little bit before he gets into a general alert position, making sure to hold his form for the upcoming game* 

Cil: *grinned, playing on the side with Nightmare, Dream, and Night.* *adjusts his headband, making sure to pay attention to when the ball gets served.* 

Classic: *throws up the ball and quickly hits it, he made it look like it was going closer, before pulling a fast move and making his way to the far side of the court of sand. He laughed as Dream dives for it, trying to get the hit in, he managed to get it to Night, who finished hitting it back over the serving side.* 

// The game continued on, and all of the ones participating in the volleyball game were having a blast, however, the game seemed eternally tied. As soon as the timer needed to be set for the tie breaker, no one let the ball remain on one side for too long, or let it out of bounds or fouled it. Te ball had been going continually for about 15 minutes now.// 

Geno *watching them from where he was in the shade, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.* 

Cil: *as he was going to try and hit the ball, something went zooming on past him, and caused the youngster to trip over himself and come crashing to the ground from his jump. He hit the ground awkwardly and there was a sickening snap heard. At first, he felt nothing, however, after a minute, Cil lets out a loud yell of pain* 

Error: *rushes over to Cil, going under the net as he told everyone around them to back up a little bit and give him a little space.* 

Cil: *crying, holding his ankle as he starts to lightly sob, looking at his ankle, which was now bent at a 90 degree angle to the right. The foot that was damaged being his left foot. Making it look much more disturbing.* 

Error: Hey, kid, kid. KID. Please, calm down, look at me, and calm down. Take deep breaths, and don't put pressure on it. *he gets closer to Cil, before he pulls out some of his blue strings, looking at the child. He then carefully lifts the others leg before looking at the wound* by the looks of it, it is not broken. 

Cil: Wh-what happened then? What is wrong with it? 

Error: You popped it out of your socket. Now, I am going to need something to set it back into place. 

Cil: NO! NO! I DON'T WANT IT TO HURT MORE! DON'T TOUCH IT!!! *tears up automatically, starting to cry as he tried to pull himself back, using both legs, causing the damaged one immense pain* AAUUUGH-HH!!

Error: *gently grabbed the kids face, before he sighs.* Calm down, shh, it is okay. I know it will hurt, but I can't leave it the way it is. It will make it heal wrong and you won't be able to walk properly. I know you are scared, but it's fine, I only need a few seconds, okay? 

Cil: *his unlevel breathing starts to calm itself down before he looks up at the older skeleton, shakily nodding before he wipes his eye sockets, trying to get his mind off the pain that was growing more in his leg.* 

Error: *grabbed his foot, before looking up Cil's face, tears still leaking down the others face lightly, the kid's breathing trying to get itself back to normal.* *he pulled himself back and he smiled a little, before pulling out a small doll-like teddy bear and handing it to the kid* here. This is Snookums. You see, Snookums, or 'Snookie' as I used to call him is a very nice little bear. But he is scared sometimes. I think he is scared right now... do you want to comfort him? I think he needs a hug... 

Cil: *grabbed the little bear and he hugged it, pressing his face into the fur on the doll's chest.* 

Error: Okay, I will be putting your ankle back in place on the count of three. One-*with a crack, there was a pop as the foot was reset. Error knew better than to actually readjust someones limb when you got to three. Because they are expecting it. So he needed to catch him off guard.* 

Cil: *tensed, and starts to cry a little, but it didn't hurt as much as it used to. He gave himself a minute and allows himself start taking deep breaths to calm himself down and get in the air he was unaware he was causing himself to lose* Thank you Error... 

Error: *taps his head lightly, smiling at him with a soft expression* of course kid. 

Cil: *finished hugging the bear, before attempting to hand it back to Error* 

Error: *looks at the bear, before smiling and kneeling down in front of Cil and lightly pushing the plush back toward the child* Here, you keep him. He is going to need someone brave to look after him and he will also help to protect you, because he is so thankful. 

Cil: But, isn't he yours? *looks up at Error, worry flashing in his eyes* 

Error: He was mine. He was given to me by someone who is very important to me. He said. "What comes around, goes around." I didn't understand what he meant at the time, but I think I do now. He gave him to me when I needed him, and this sweet little bear helped to protect me when I was young. Now it is your turn, protect him, and he will protect you, okay? 

Cil: *he smiled happily up at the older Sans and he nodded, fresh tears starting to stream from his eyes, happiness pooling out from him as he hugged the plush.* thank you, I will make sure to take very good care of him, I promise. 

Error: I know you will, Cil. And remember, when you see someone in the future that needs him, also make sure to remember "What comes around, goes around." okay? Can you do that for me? 

Cill: *nodded, making sure it was a proud and affirmative motion* yes, I understand. 

Geno: *looks at the scene from where he was, smiling as he felt himself growing more and more tense in his chest. He looks to the side, before silently whispering aloud to himself.* 'I guess you really do remember, Error...'

//To Be Continued// ha ha


	25. Chapter Twenty - Five: A Lot of Things I aspire to Be

// Heyyyyyyyy. So, here is another chapter coming right up, but first, I want to elaborate on something for all you guys! This make make some of the stuff later a little easier to understand. One of my comment makers brought this to my attention. So I might as well elaborate on it now before it gets more confusing later. 'Dream and Night' are still normal. However, as stated in an earlier chapter, Nightmare was separated from the skeleton he was formed on top of. Prince Nightmare. So I can't call them both 'Nightmare' anymore. 'Night' is the brother Dream had before the apple, and Nightmare is the monstrous anomaly after the apple. With that being said, as usual, comment, and give feedback, any kind is welcome. :) // 

**as the bright sun started to make its way to settle over the water that seemed to go out endlessly, all of the Sans's settled into where they were going to be staying. There were tents all over the place, and some hamhocks around as well, at least 4-5 fires were made, one for each group to make sure to keep them warm. The chilly night air had settled in, and the bold streams of sunshine turned into a mellow river of moonlight**

Killer: -So I jumped up and started running, but there was no one in my sight. I looked to the left, then the right, but still no one. It was as if ghosts were calling out to me I tell you. I continued running, and running more. Trying to escape the footsteps that were following me. The field of corn allowing any fallen husks or leaves to crunch under my feet as I did such. However, the breathing got closer-

Cil and Cray: *hug each other, the teddy bear that Error gave Cil just a little bit earlier was between them. Both boys sunk into each other, waiting in growing fear of what was going to be said next by the obnoxious former killer skeleton* 

Killer: and Closer-

Paperjam: *gets distracted by the tension in the story that he falls backwards off his log, Fresh helping him back up* 

Killer: Until suddenly I realized- I had a thing of toothpaste tied in my shoelaces and it was dragging behind me. Making the noise. I never felt it cause I was so scared-

//Everyone around the fire started laughing, the irony of the situation simply being the fact that earlier in the story, Killer didn't brush his teeth when he was told to do so* 

*With everyone sitting around the fire, there was little to no attention really being given to those outside of them. All of the bad Sans's were taking turns telling funny stories. So when Error was done with his story, and went to go and sit on the log he was on before, He felt a hand on his shoulder and looks up* 

Geno: Error. I know this might not be the best time, but I might not do this later if I don't say this now. Can we please talk for a minute, over there? *Geno gestured to the shade, where some bold trees were all standing in a row, a small fire being built there for Geno earlier since he wouldn't come over to his own group*

Error: *he seemed to want to refuse for a moment, however, he decided to go and listen. He didn't know what the other was going to say, but it was likely that he was going to get in trouble for giving that little teddy bear away, or something more serious. Who knows*  Yeah. 

//after walking over to the spot, the two stood there awkwardly for a little while before Geno took a deep breath, and he started to speak to the other with a calm voice, his eyes downcast as he tried to think of everything he even wanted to say//

Geno: Error... as your older brother, or what I might have USED to be, in our case, I guess, I know there are a lot of things that might not ever be settled between us. I am still disappointed in what you have done in your past. Then again, we both may already know this... 

Error: Yeah... I know... 

Geno: However, I am willing to put all of that aside. I want to talk to you about the improvement I have seen. Not just a little while ago, but in the last few months. I would also like to admit my mistakes. Because I knew you were improving before you and Fresh started to hang out again. I also ignored that as well, and it is most likely because I was in denial. Selfishly enough, I did not want to trust you again, and I avoided you in fear of getting hurt by you. Be it emotional or physical. 

Error: *there was a small sigh, from Error as he nodded, understanding where the other was coming from. His eyes were shifting from here to there, trying to think of something to say, what was he to say? He did understand, completely. In all honesty, he was never mad at his brother. His brother avoided him yes, but the other never went out of his way to verbally hurt any of them.* Listen, Geno... 

Geno: *he tensed at the deep tone to the others voice, before slouching into himself and pulling himself back to his scarf subconsciously to comfort himself before he starts to make bad assumptions* 

Error: I never really blamed you, though it did hurt, I understood. I could have tried harder to make sure to keep talking to you as well, however I didn't and that is what bothers me the most. Because I could have tried as well. But I left it alone. You had a right to be apprehensive, especially after what I had done to you before... *there was a throbbing pain growing in his chest, the black skeleton starting to tear up at the memory of what he had done when he was the AU destroyer.* 

Geno: That was really not as bad as we-

Error: No, Geno! *there was a second for the black skeleton to try and start getting his breathing under control as he looks to the side, gritting his teeth* Geno, I almost killed you. Out of all the times I tried to avoid you, there was still that one time I almost killed you. I remember almost smashing your ribs. I remember making your hoodie a mess. I remember you asking me to stop just because Goth was there. Even though he was never really a child you made, you still loved him like he was yours anyway. I was scaring both him and you. I remember him crying and asking me to stop. I almost killed him too! *there was a small fit of sobs as Error brought his hands up to his face and the 'Error' text that sometimes floated around him started to flash around him again, even showing up in hi red eye as he pulls his arms down to released his tense grasp.* 

Geno: Error. Listen. I know you made mistakes, I know you regret them. This is not about that. What I mean to say, I don't want you to forget those memories, and I won't forget where I have went wrong either. I want to just put that off to the side, and make sure we don't repeat those same mistakes. What I am saying, is that I want to rebuild our relationship. I want to be able to talk to you knowing I at least tried to get what we had back, even if it is just a little bit of it. That would be enough... 

Error: Geno... *there was a small pause, before Error smiled too* you are so melodramatic... brother. You never stopped being my big brother... but yes, I would love to be able to talk to you again. Knowing that you still see me as someone who is worth talking to. 

Geno: *reaches forward and hugs Error a little, smiling as some tears start to build up in his eye sockets, more or less in relief* I am so proud of you, little brother... 

Error: I am proud of you too, big brother...

// To Be Continued//


	26. Chapter Twenty - Six: Come What Lurks in the Shadows

// Hey guys, this is Phil Swift, and today, I am going to saw this boat in half- oh shit, wrong line-//

(Take Two)

//Heyyy, look who it is! It is me, again with another chapter from the underworld to preset to thou. Anyway, I want to say that I am happy I am making so much progress on this book. Literally, I had more updates yesterday than I have had in the last 6 weeks lmao. But that aside, enjoy the chapter and feel free to comment your opinions. Good and Bad feedback are both welcome! Have a nice read!//

//All of the fires had been extinguished and everyone was in their tents. The sounds of the crickets all chirping in the night, along with the smooth sound of the ocean waves was relaxing to those who heard them. The breeze made a low hum and many of the birds that resides on the beach made low calls into the night. Out on a hammock, Classic lay, near the barely warm embers of the fire. Swaying from side to side in content.// 

Classic: *there was a low snore coming from him as he swayed subconsciously. His eyes closed as he breathes in level and calm. He was a little ways away from the others that were on the beach, his own tent being given up to Night, who had been one who offered to sleep on a Hammock, but got cold. However, he didn't mind. It was a nice night anyhow.* 

// Somewhere over the sand, there was a figure that was creeping over to them. It was short in stature, however, hunkered over, there was some kind of resemblance to the rest of the forms there. It was getting closer and closer. The small grains of terrain under their feet failing to make a single sound of warning// 

Classic: *as he lay sleeping and unaware, he did get this small lurching feeling in his gut. Some part of himself was trying to will itself back into being aware. However, the more lazy subconscious side was telling him everything was fine. The mind was deceiving that way. Every single time. With that said, he turns in his sleep a couple times, brow-bones scrunching*

// The figure seemed to be caught off guard, it's stature tightens with apprehension as it looked at Classic from where it was over the sand. They were so near the other, a few more steps and they would be able to touch him. However, if they were to be too brash, there would be nothing but hell to pay. Steady and calm, slow and sneaky. If they themselves didn't reach the slumbering monster, the taller figure on the other side of Classic most certainly would. A few more steps and-//

Classic: *with a small blue hue enveloping him, Classic used his magic to easily teleport about a foot to the side. There was a small puffing noise with his 'shortcut' as it was used, however, other than that, there was no more noise* I wouldn't try that If I were you... P A L. *the voice was deep, and annoyed, making it clear that the skeleton was not thrilled in the least to be awakened. Especially before he needed to be* 

//The figure in front of him was about Classics height, almost the same height, however, there was something familiar about it, due to the lack of light, there was no real description given of the figure in front of him. However, he could make out yellow fur near where the hood of a jacket would have been, a golden shine where the face was, and a red glowing eye that seemed to flash purple for a second a few times here a there. Classic had an inkling of an idea who it was, and it only made him more uncomfortable.//

Classic: I Highly suggest you get out of here. I don't know for sure who you are, but if you know what is best for you, you better leave.

//The figure laughed at him, before seeming to mock his words. There was a slight dripping of malice, or venom behind them, and a distinct distorted static-like gurgle was under the words like a cruel echo that was hardly able to form. One step, two steps, three, four, five-!//

Classic: *caught off guard, he managed to quickly teleport himself backwards, and kept himself at only a mediocre enough comforting distance away from the frontal assaulter. However, when he heard a shift of the net of the hammock  behind himself, it was too late.*

//As soon as Classic took just another stop back as the figure in front of himself tried to charge at him, Classic made an attempt to do a simple step back and teleport move. Before he was able to fully summon his magic up again, two long arms went over his face and brought with them a cloth. There was nothing on the cloth, however, it prevented him from being able to make any noise. As soon as his magic bonded itself to be used, it shorted, and caused a little bit of damage to be done to him, taking .2 HP from his health.//

//The figure in front of him grew closer, the eye seeming to be larger in some kind of amusement at Classic's plight. The figure behind him puffing out what seemed to be smoke, smelled like it too.//

Classic: *he tried to writhe and get away from the figures that were holding him, but the grip over his mouth was too rough, and it failed to give even the slightest bit of leeway. Whoever was doing this knew that one chance being given would be an automatic fail, because their victim would escape. Classic tried one more time to teleport, but whoever had him in the death grip used some kind of teleportation-cancelling magic to keep Classic where he was.* You know, if you were part of my fan club, you could have just SAID so. *the joke was strained, the voice of the poor skeleton also as strained. He headbutted forward, hitting the figure in front of him hard, causing him to grunt. However, before he could make another move, there was a quick hit to the back of his head, and he was out like a light*

//to be continued//


	27. Chapter Twenty - Seven: Blackout

/// Hahahahaha! I am back from my corner with yet another chapter, and another long boring intro! LMAO just skip to the story. As always feel free to comment, good and bad criticism is always welcome. :D//

Classic: *slowly opens his eyes as he looks around where he was. There was nothing by the nearby palm trees of the nearby beach, and other native trees to the land they were on. The vines of all the trees that hung down were all topsy-turvey and with how dense they were above him, it made the skeleton only get a headache.* uh.... dammit.. that fucking hurts.. 

??: Serves you right for butting me in the head this morning you fucking dickhead. 

Classic: Fuck you too. *after getting his eyes concentrated and looking to where he heard the voice come from. His arms automatically move to try and get himself up, however, they were bound behind his back* fuck... of course... *he thought it was a long shot, but he tried to summon his magic to teleport, most futile action of course.

??: You are not going to be able to get out of those, asshole. 

Classic: Oh, I'm sure, ow that I am testing them out. FELL. What the hell am I doing here, why are you a part of this shit, and if you just wanted to talk, I would have come here if you fucking asked me to. 

Fell: Whatever, either way, there is no real time for pleasantries here. We are here to ask you something, Classic. 

Classic: *he felt someone walk up behind himself, before sighing and looking back from where he was laying, he could only tilt his head back, since he was bound however, he groans and huffed in annoyance, though it was also moderately in surprise* of course, mister tall, dark and smokey is here too. 

G! Sans: *rolls his eyes, looking to the side before he puffs on one of his cigarettes. His eyes were just barely looking around in their level yellow color. However, they seemed to flash purple for a minute.* get to it Fell, I don't have the patience to listen to him for too long. I want to go back to camp already. 

Fell: Whatever you say, crybaby. Now, let's get down to business. (to defeat the huns) *Fell activated his magic, summoning a bone attack. As soon as he summoned it, he broke it in half and slammed the jagged side into the ground right next to Classic's head. The ground quickly gave way to the attack, the bone sinking into the soil easily enough.* we are going to make this SHORT, SWEET, and TO THE POINT. Keep it quiet, or you will regret it, understood. 

G! Sans: *puts out his cigarette before  walking back over and looking down over the two and he brought out a knife, holding it over Classic's black amulet that Nightmare had made for him.* Cut to the chase, to put it simply, this is something that the guy Nightmare made for you, right? Seems harmless enough. *he lifted the trinket of protection with his blade, examining it closer* however, it is getting in the way... 

Classic: Getting in the way of what, it is fine right where it is, besides, I don't know what you are on about, but this is none of your business. 

G! Sans: *smirks, before bending down to face level with the shorter version of himself, and he grabbed Classics face, digging his phalanges into his cheekbones and turning the others head from side to side.* You are quite a bit chubbier than the last time I remember seeing you... son....

Classic: *his face fell in realization as he twists his head painfully to look at the tall skeleton that was standing over him again. His normal Sans-like features were gone and his eyes were glowing purple instead of their normal yellow. The nose that every Sans sported. Looking right into this Sans's eyes, he could feel a chill run down his spine. He didn't need to look over to know that it was the same thing that happened to Fell* 

(Possessed) Fell: So, you got it now, huh? It seems as though you really are not as bright as I thought you were, Sans. I had such high hopes for you too... however, I guess that it does't matter. Anyway, let's get rid of that stupid little trinket. Being stuck in these two's bodies is really annoying. I can just jump over to yours!

Classic: Why the hell would you go through all of this trouble just to get to me?! *there was a surge of energy through Sans as he tried to pull the restraints on him, ad get himself free, however, they still wouldn't budge.* Gaster, let them go! 

(Possessed) G! Sans: Aww, why would I do that? Huh? Is it because you care about these two? I saw how they are, I dare say, they are quite rotten to each other, aren't they? So mean to each other, almost like a couple of dogs! *He started to laugh a little hysterically, bringing a hand to his face* and the guy I am talking through right now, smoking. Where does he find the joy in having these. 

Classic: *there was an annoyed growl from him as he brings forth all of his strength and pulls himself up to is feet. The binds keeping his hands together was still there, but the binds keeping him on his back had been snapped, however, it left about 7 feet of loose rope dragging behind him like a tail* *He quickly charged at Gaster Sans ,  letting loose a yell as he jumps at the AU version of himself that he was talking through and kicks him over, just as soon as he had done as such, he managed to knock over the Possessed Fell anomaly. As the Fell Sans FELL, Classic quickly ran around them, and he gets the rope as tight as he can, before using his teeth to pull it, tying both of the Sans's together in a painful hold* 

(Possessed) G! Sans: You little shit-

(Possessed) Fell: *tried to activate one of his attacks, just to get a sharp kick from Classic, letting out a groan* you motherfucker-

Classic: *headbutts Fell in the back of the head, knocking the other out before he moved to Gaster Sans* I am really getting sick of your shit, Gaster. When I get back to Undertale, I swear I am going to-

(Possessed) G! Sans: Heh, you little fool, you are never going to get rid of me. Besides, too little, too late-

Classic: What does that mean-

(Possessed) G! Sans: I guess you will see soon enough, Haahaha... HAHAHAAHAHAHAAH!! *the laughter was ghostly, and hollow as it always was, however, soon, the black goop that usually followed Gaster soon started to rise from Fell and G Sans's bones, and evaporate, dissipating into nothing*

Classic: Dammit!! What the hell does he mean? What could it be pertaining to?! *curses to himself, before watching as G! Sans came back to his state of mind, before he fell limp exhausted from the possession.* . ..

//TO Be continued//


	28. Chapter Twenty - Eight: Mellow Fellows

// Top of the morning laddies, it's ya boi Jackcepticeye (LMAO JK) just here again with another unnecessary intro to chapter TWENTY EIGHT. Man I am making so much progress! I was at like, chapter Eighteen two days ago lmao However, I hope I can be more constant in my updating from here on out until this story is completed. I can already say that it is going to be a long time, cause this story is set up to purposefully have way more than 40 or 50. So yeah, I will be bothering all of you for a long time X'D As usual, make sure to give commentary, I love to read them :D//

*After the two that Sans had knocked out woke up again, there was a fine few minutes of awkwardness before he prompted the others to get up and get moving. Periodically they would call out to see if there was anyone nearby that would be able to help them find where camp actually was. However, giving their voices a break, they were all just chatting now, G keeping Classic and Fell both secured over his back with the rope Classic used to tie them all together earlier. * 

*Of course, there was a struggle in the beginning, however, some time into it, they all caught themselves in the middle of conversation on the road*

Classic: I will have you know I am PLEASANTLY PLUMP

Fell: Whatever you say, Classic. To be honest I am disappointed that you did not get offended. To be honest, you are kinda boring to talk to when you are not screaming.

Classic: Be happy i'm not screaming, you and G both deserved it for being assholes. 

G! Sans: That's quite the way to talk about the sorry fucker who is stuck carrying your asses. Why don't you guys just undo the rope and all of us walk. It would have only been more logical. This is long and tedious and I really am not motivated enough for this.

Classic: Aww, come on, are you upset now? You both are going to be carrying the other, consider this a sort of redemption. Or a PUNishment. Whatever the case, I am being lenient. I am letting you two take breaks, and take drinks before making you move again. Besides, when Fell was carrying us, he complained less. 

G! Sans: I wonder why....

Fell: I can't win an argument with this guy, imagine me trying to argue with while while carrying both of you. I would have rather had to carry Great King Asgore himself! That man is an absolute unit in himself! 

Classic: Either way, why did you guys comply anyway? 

Fell: We thought about what you said, and how we saw Error act Yesterday or whenever. G and myself went out for a walk together about  month and a half after Fresh and Error started to hang out again. We wee trying to settle our own differences, while figuring out more about the 'bad' AU. However, we ran into Gaster, and whatever he did, he did it quick, cause before we knew it, we were unable to control our own bodies, though we saw everything that was happening. Even though that Gaster guy was in our bodies, he seemed to be after you in particular. 

Classic: That is quite strange. When I first met Fresh when he was forced into my world, Gaster was after that parasite that he had in his head. However, he never got the chance to finish what he started. If he had you, I don't understand why he did not take your magic. Not that I am complaining of course. 

G! Sans: Yeah, whatever the case, I do have a more serious question for you here, Classic. 

Classic: What is it, G? *with a curious turn of his head, he looked at the taller skeleton before he looks back up to where the sky over them was, glowing with the morning hues of the sunrise as the light barely licks the leaves atop all of the palm that shaded them below* 

G! Sans: Well, there was this one thing that really got to me when you were defending those other AU.. I just don't really get something. Why are you so connected to them? It doesn't really seem to be a normal connection either. It seems to be more like a parent, in a way you know. Why does that happen? 

Fell: Now that I think about it, it does not really make too much sense to me either. 

Classic: Well, you see, I have had a lot of resets... however, I have had a few good timelines. Ones where the kid, Frisk, or Chara, maybe even both, they tried to reform themselves. One of the timelines where Chara tried to reform their-self is the one where I think Swap Sans and his AU were made. After all, that AU's Chara is everyone else's Frisk. 

Fell: So in other words you were acting like a parent to delinquents before? Is that what I am understanding? 

Classic: Close enough Fell, *there was a small fond chuckle from Classic as he looks away from the other, staring into the trees with a distanced, rather sad expression crossing over his brow* close enough... 

Fell: Just out of curiosity, how many resets have you had?  *there seemed to be a little bit of worry in his voice as he looks at the back of the others skull, usually, he wasn't this mellow, but due to the circumstances, he could not really afford to get on the others shit list. Again. Classic wasn't the one who really saved them from that Gaster guy, however, he was the one who did his best for the few minutes after he found out what was going on.* 

Classic: As selfish as it sounds, it is not something I want to talk about... i'm sorry... 

Fell: Don't fret it, it's been a long night. We all need some rest. But if you don't tell me, tell someone, looks like it might be something that needs attention.... 

Classic: Alright... heh... look at you, being all concerned... *there was a small laugh from him, however, he gave a light punch to the others arm, before looking ahead. 

Fell: Heh, don't get too used to it, I got an image to keep up...

G! Sans: ... what do you think when that Gaster guy said what he did about.. your universe? 

Classic: I can only guess, or assume, but at this rate, I really don't want to know... I am going to have to go back there as soon as possible... 

//To Be Continued//


	29. Chapter Twenty - Nine: Back to my World

// Look who it is again, it is a-me, Waluigi- (Godammit Author, stop screwing up your intro!!) (Me: I don't really have an intro, Steve! Go back to Minecraft. Unsubscribe and go away, meany-pants! >:V ) WARIO!!! Either way, as usual, it me, here to present yet another chapter. More than likely I might only be able to upload once a day until the weekend. So that is a thing that is the plan anyway. As usual, good and bad feedback is welcome and have a nice read//

*During the walk, Classic had not noticed that he had fallen asleep, drifting off the sleep in the middle of his conversation with Fell and G. The world around him was dark, and it soon managed to absorb itself up into something newer, and frankly unsettling. The black void that usually was his dreams when he was not having a nightmare turned into a vast world of shadows, and gray clouds in a red sky. The only thing that lay over the ground was the grains of dust that used to belong to a monster, before more of the same kinds of piles start to appear all around him* 

Classic: . .  . What the hell is going on? What's ... with all of this dust here... there is no one in sight... noting other than the red sky... where is this place? 

*The world around him started to echo. The varied shadow forms around himself seemed to spin as he tried to get a sense of left from right. His torment did't last too long though, because soon enough, he felt himself getting pulled out of the same pit that he had seemingly just fallen into.* 

Nightmare: You were talking in your sleep, Classic. Fell and G got back here about an hour ago with you. They tried to stir you awake, however, you were not going to budge. Something made it to where you seemed to be comatose. 

Classic: *as soon as he heard this bit of information, Classic sits up and looks at the other from where he was. He was laying on a beach towel in the shade. The sun licking the top of the trees like some kind of reminder just how slow the day was actually going* What does that mean? I was responding to nothing?

Nightmare: Yeah, almost everyone was waiting around for you earlier, however, they decided it was lunch time. Everyone was pretty tense, so we decided after lunch we are all going to pack up and go home. We don't know if Gaster will come back, and we don't want there to be any chances taken. 

Classic: I understand that part. However, there is something I am going to need to do soon. You all can open portals right, to any AU you know as long as you have seen it before? I need to get back to Undertale... as soon as possible

Nightmare: I do respect the fact that it us urgent, Classic. But how are you going to get there? None of us have been to Undertale. Remember? 

Killer: Ah, Ah, Ah! *the loud AU walked in from the side, where he was sitting the entire time. He just did not want to move, and lay in the shade, because he was exhausted.* 

Nightmare: What do you mean, Killer? Besides, when did you get there? 

Killer:  I was here the whole time. I just never got up cause I was hot and tired. However, Fresh has been to Undertale before, remember? It was part of what brought Classic here to the AU Combination World in the first place.

Nightmare: Ah right, I keep forgetting Fresh has been there before. Mainly because he likes to talk about everything he does many, many times before he gives up on it. However, as far as I know, he has only brought up Undertale like one or two times at most.. 

Killer: Yeah, either way, Classic, what is the matter? 

Classic: Gaster said something that has me worried. I can't fully remember it, but I think I will have to go there myself to see what he was talking about anyway, because of the fact that he does't really give details, not in his mannerisms to.. . 

Nightmare: Let's get over to Ink, and let him know what is going on then. Cause either way, he is the one who keeps track of who is here, and who leaves to go to their AU. If you were to randomly go to your AU, Ink might have a panic attack. 

Classic: At the same time, he is also one of the only ones that have permission to say no. Which means that he also can keep you me from going home and seeing what is the matter. 

Killer: Even though Ink is a stuck up prick sometimes, he respects you as the original universe, meaning that he is more likely to say okay to you even if he does not understand or fully agree with your decisions. All we can do is try. 

Classic: Yeah, you are right... *there was a small relieved sigh that made it's way from Classic as he pulled himself up off of the ground and stood up, making sure to get any tension out of his legs* 

*after finishing up the conversation right there, all three of he skeletons started to head over to where the others were all at. There was a huge circle, all of them talking to Fell and G to get their side of the story on what happened last night.* 

Fell: I already told you all I knew, Blue, please give me a break, I am getting a headache and I can't think anymore because of you talking so much... 

Blue: I'm sorry fell, it's just that all of this has me worried. I don't know what to do. There is a lot we have to think about when something as serious as this happens in a world we live in. If he managed to attach himself to you and Gaster Sans, what says he will be unable to connect or infect all of us too with whatever he did to you two. 

G! Sans: We know that you guys are frightened. But we are not going to be doing each other any favors if all of us are getting ready to have even more of an issue. I am also trying to remember what we did, and when this happened, but nothing is popping up... nothing.... 

Ink: Here Classic and the other two, maybe he knows and was can ask him since he is the one who knows Gaster directly.

Classic: *starts to jog over, getting a more sincere look across his face as he tried to catch his breath. His mind was racing, if Ink said no, what was he going to do?*

Ink: What is it, Classic? 

Classic: I need to go back to Undertale, right away, please. There is something I need to look into pretty promptly. 

Ink: What do you mean? 

Classic: I can't really explain all of it, but I need to go back home,  I get the feeling something happened and it is making me nervous. Gaster told me something earlier. I can't really remember it, but I know it has something to do with my place. 

Ink: Classic, are you sure this is the best idea? 

Classic: No, but I know it is the right thing for me to do, personally...  

Ink: If you say so... I give you permission and will leave the magic flow able to go there... but do try to make sure you are back soon. Otherwise I will get the assumption something happened. 

Fresh: Well, I guess I better summon the portal the... *he stepped forward, thinking long and hard on what he was going to be able to do. Then with a tired slump of his head, he forced himself to think long and hard on Undertale. Remembering a place he was going to be able to send Classic via portal.* 

* After a minute or two, the portal appears, and Classic get's ready to thank them and step through, until he felt someone tap on his shoulder and he looks over to see who got his attention* 

 

To be continued


	30. Chapter Thirty - Falling In Dusty Yellow

// It is Wednesday, my dudes. (INSERT LONG PLEASANTLY GAE SCREM HERE.) Either way there is yet another chapter out here, and it will be a really unpleasant one. There are going to be descriptions of dark scenes and such, but there is not going to be any gore, so it is not too serious. Meanwhile, have a picture of a screaming meme while you are at it so you can cheer up- as usual, good and bad feedback are both welcome and have a nice read//

Dust: *he was looking at Classic with a sincere and concerned expression,a mixture between a unknown growing confusion, and an adjacent tinge of the want to object to the action that was about to be committed. Whatever the case, it was obvious that Dust was feeling something that the others were not, because he looked the most nervous or, dare say, saddened.* Classic... you better be careful. I don't know what is going on there, but I have a bad feeling already... 

Classic: *he pulled away for a moment, before he chuckled and looked the other right in the eye sockets. It reminded him of how the kid told him about 'war veterans' or something like that. Other humans, the norm for them. How veterans or soldiers as they called them were always saying goodbye to their children before they left* Dust, I know, but I need to make sure everything is okay... I will be back as soon as I can. 

Dust: If something happens, make sure to contact us any way you can. Nightmare, myself and the others will be there as soon as we can. 

Nightmare: You are still wearing that Munestone, right Classic? 

Classic: Yes, I am. I have not taken it off. 

Fell: Now that I think about it, I am still wondering why G was able to get so close to it before, even if he did not touch it directly when we were possessed by Gaster....

Nightmare: We all can try to brainstorm that while Classic is gone. It gives us something to do and we can try to find a way to improve it if need be... 

Classic: I will be back as soon as I can. I promise. 

Killer: You better. Otherwise I will go in there, find your ass, and drag you back here making all the worst fart jokes I can think of, then belch repetitively just to annoy you for scaring us. 

Classic: *he shivered at the very thought of that happening and made sure to make eye contact with the other.* Trust me, you have me scared, even now, cause i know for a fact you would do it just to spite me, wouldn't you? 

Killer: Damn right I would. 

Classic *he turns back to the portal, and jumps through it. There was nothing other than the swirl of white and blue as he felt himself turning in the portal and its turbulent. The movement was relaxing for a few seconds, however, it started to feel rough and ragged. The movement was freezing and pausing, making Classic feel like he did whenever he put a scratched DVD into a DVD player and saw it jumble and skip around. However, this time, it was on a more personal level.* 

//The portal went from a soothing blue to what felt like and looked like a damp and humdrum gray. The color was stripped from the portal, making it feel cold and barren, like a kind of wasteland. Until finally he stopped moving, and felt himself falling.//

Classic: *there was nothing but the air below him as he felt himself taking a slight plummet. The air rushed past him, and around him, making his jacket flow. Next thing he knew, he was landing in a bunch of tall grass and flowers, the petals aroma almost as alluring as the perfect ketchup brand.* *As soon as he opened his eyes though, he took a good look around where he had landed, and saw no traces of Flowey* that's odd... the little weed around here somewhere all of the time... 

//the place was quiet, a restlessness in the top of the mountain was setting over him, the echo of his own breathing, or indicated breathing, what the only thing reaching his hearing. There was a solomn drip of water as it landed in a puddle nearby, only to be consumed by the breathing again.//

Classic: What's going on here? *he gets up, and dusts himself off, looking for the little yellow plant monster that everyone had grown to really not appreciate over the years. The search was futile... at the end, the only thing that turned up as a bunch of grains of dust and a golden petal, drifting along in a puddle nearby.* 

//Pulling himself up to his full height, which already was short enough, he willed himself to take the path he knew would get to Toriel's place. The path was somewhat long, but it was okay, and it would be the only way he would get to Snowdin. More than likely his brother was going to greet him, ask him how it went, and see what he found out about Gaster. Everyone else was going to be there, doing their own thing, and making sure to stay out of trouble. However, when he got to the door  to Toriel's home. There was nothing there other than an open door with a pile of dust behind it, and a molding butterscotch pie. Cracked ad crumbled both from the impact to the floor, and the bugs that were //

Classic: Toriel... *there was brief sadness and anger in his voice. However, he couldn't scream and cry like he used to. After all, he had been through this many, MANY times. It never got any easier to cope with. However, it was still all the same... she was dead... hopefully the next respawn would be kinder to her, right?* 

//He went to pick a lovely rose, and set it on her dust, showing his respect to her before going to the other side of the house, or ruins in most others case, and opening the door.//

Classic: Wh... what the hell happened here? *there was a tone of surprise and initial shock, his eyes were dark, and opened in what seemed to be terror. His pinprick had grown so small that they were no bigger than tack heads, and his mouth hung the slightest bit agape. The world in front of him seemed to be so... so... painfully familiar, and worse than he had seen it before numerous times in the past.* 

//The grass blew in the wind, and a slight coat of white had kissed each blade, making them look like they had been covered in frost. However, that was just a slightly pleasant for of overall blasphemy and a painful reminder that no world is not without it's own violence and flaws.//

Classic: *as he panned around where he was, he spotted them. A body lay in he snow, bloodied, and still, another body right next to the other, similar in shape and size. The bright fabric of their clothing sticking out from the white snow. Blood making it seem as if it were just as macabre as an actual horror story.* 

You... how come you are just laying there?

//TO BE CONTINUED


	31. Chapter Thirty - One: The Abolition of Undertale

// Okay, here we are at chapter 31 now. Being as I was trying to give it a lot a time before the main plot started to thicken, I think it is now time for things to start to get a lot more serious. However, that does not mean all the fun will leave the fic. I am a human too, so I understand that if you have nothing but seriousness in a cluster, it will either make your readers sad longer, or it will cause some people to lose interest. Besides, in a few chapters, there is going to be more interaction from the Undertale Characters. So be on the lookout for that. As usual. good and bad opinions are welcome in the comment section.// 

Classic: Kid... hey, kid? Kid! *his voice was growing more harsh the more he called to them. The sound of the snow blowing in the wind as it started to fall was making it hard to hear them breathing. They were still breathing right? If they weren't, the world would have reset on it's own.* 

*subconsciously, Sans did not want to go and check. However, it was not because he didn't care about the kid. It was because any time this happened before, the kid would pop up and give him the good old '999999999' attack and the next thing he knew, it was all over again at the hot dog stand.* 

Classic: K-kid. This is not the time to be playing games... you know I hate it when you play dead, right? What are you doing in the snow... *he walks over, and gingerly turns over frisk, seeing that they were still not moving. Their chest never made a move to heave with the drawing in of air as most of the time they had..* 

*yet still it was just an aching sound of snow-infested silence. He sheer quiet was making him anxious, his bones rattling as he tried his best to keep himself calm. Everything around him seemed to be moving, even though he was standing still. The world around him felt warped and almost just as confused as he was.* 

Classic: *he gingerly turns over the child. They were staring up at him with their usual blank and closed eyed expression, except he knew this set of eyes would not open  or even force themselves up in a smile, or down in a frown to greet him and let him know they were still there.* Kid.... *there was mainly just a tone of shock, and humdrum disbelief.* 

*Classics chest heaved, and felt as if someone twice his weight was sitting on him and trying to crush him under themselves. It all made the breaths he himself took feel all the more precious. The kid had a large wound in their chest black surrounding it on the outside.* 

Classic: Why hasn't the world reset then? If you are dead, the the world resets on it's own, or a save point would be activated or something.. not this... how is this even happening... 

*He went over, and checked on Chara too. In the current timeline he was living, Chara had made themselves an ally to them. They were Frisks friend, and just like when they communicated in one of the few first resets, they were a pleasant child to be around, as active and over-animated as they got at times. Their eyes were open, and dead to the world, starting right into Sans's leg, or what they  most likely were seeing, oblivion.* 

Classic: *he reached down, and felt Frisk's cheek, only to sharply pull back, and look on in even more growing fear, he felt just how clammy the skin was, and taking a closer look, he saw that the body of the kid was a little larger than it should have been. Blood was leaking from both of their mouths and noses... they had been dead long enough to start a decomposition process...* 

*He couldn't force himself to look at the scene too much longer...  he quickly pulls himself up, and he steps back, covered his face as he felt his face get a mix between hot, and cold, a feeling a bile wanting to rise, though it would not be produced.* 

Classic: What the hell could have done this? What the hell could have caused this to happen... *he pulls himself back together, just a little bit, and starts to run through the forest, his eyes wanting to water. The forest had blood over some of the trees that surrounded the main path, and the hot dog stand was laying broken and to the side of the path, near the same old lamp that was shattered sometime while he was gone.* 

*The scene felt like that one reset that he felt created Horror Sans, and his AU. However, it was distinctly worse because the other told him that they did not need the human to die for them to re-spawn, the world forced them to do it automatically. His breath was reaching his head, the wheezing following from running too fast, and the crunching of the snow under his slippers as he made his way to what would be known as Snowdin Town.* 

Classic: Please, please, please... don't let there be destroyed... don't let anywhere else. . . . be... destroyed... *he stopped moving, right at the end with the trees, where they connect to the more clear part of the cold taiga plain that spread on about 40 yards before your reached the sign that welcomed new comers. A few trees peppered the area lightly, and there, right next to the sign, there was yet another pile of dust, a red scarf tied around one of the posts of the sign and shredded, though it was tied to make it look like a macabre bow of a sort, drifting pitifully where it was bound.* Pap... yrus... 

*time stopped itself, there was no need for him to notice what was around him, it seemed as though everything was mocking him. Despite a desperate will or need to not move his head, he turned his head slowly, looking around the other field... the vast, dusty, slightly bloody field of snow that had been tainted by a painfully sweet crimson.* 

Classic: This is... all my fault... isn't it... *again with drawing conclusions, he felt himself crumble to his knees and just stare at the mockingly lifeless expansion. The more he stared, the more he felt tears running down from his eyes. A drop, two drops, a stream, a river... an ocean. All making their way from him in fits of sobs and guilt, and pain. Piles and piles of dust mixing with the snow just about the same way sugar mixed with flour. They looked so similar at a distance. But so different if you knew what it was..* This is all my fault.... all my fault... 

*Classic had seen death so many times, there was no end to it. It was something his world would be prone to forever. However it seemed that not even that was the thing that got to him the most about death. Oh no... the real reason he was crying was because of everything he had seen. First, he had not been there to help them, he was gone with the AU making sure that they got along, and that Gaster did not do anything to him. The fact that both Chara and Frisk were dead, and the world had not reset. IF it stayed like this... his AU would be abandoned... and if he died, that means all of the AU Sans's would die, and if they died... that means all of their AU would also crumble..* 

Classic: *eventually, he just curls over himself, and sobs, holding his head. Everything was getting hard to process.. it hurt to even breathe. He just continued to cry, and rocks back and forth.* 

"I'm so sorry... so, so sorry!!" 

//To Be Continued//


	32. Chapter Thirty - Two: Worries Warrant a Waterfall

//  Yay, my life is nothing but dispair, agony and suffering! :D I can't wait to get this chapter out and to the world, cause it makes me happy when others read it. Anyways, that last chapter pretty dark, and this one is going to be a bit dark, but not as bad. Anyway, good and back feedback are both appreciated, and and have a nice read. :D //

Dust: *he was sitting at the meeting place, waiting near where the portal had been set up the first time. He was staying near it in case Classic came back and he was tired from his journey. Or if there was a problem, he was going to be able to help out right away. In their time, hours had passed already. In 3 hours, they thought Classic would be back, in 5 hours they thought something happened. In 7 hours, everyone was waiting near the portal, debating whether or not something had happened or not.* 

Killer: He should have been back already.. he should have been there. He may be lazy but there is no way he would leave us hanging like this. There is no way he would just make us wait and not give us a warning... 

Horror: I am confused... however, we should have faith in him. . . ?

Nightmare: No, they have a point, it has been way too long.. they should have been here already... 

Cross: Either way, I can see validity in both points. I also think we should go and check on him. He has been gone for way too long. 

Dust: We should go and get him, or at least see what is taking so long... *at this point, the genocide Sans was standing up, and pacing back and forth quickly. 5 to 7 steps one way, then the same with the other. Either way, there was no keeping him still.* 

// Everyone else in the area were talking among themselves, trying to keep each other occupied, or at least themselves. However, there was a growing silence in the room that was becoming more and more intolerably vast.//

Fresh: I agree with them. I say some of us should go and look for him, and see if he is okay, there should not be a need for a group bigger than 6-8 of us. The reason I say 6-8 is because I know how big Undertale is. It is larger than most of our own AU if we have to search for him, we may need to split up.

Nightmare: Me and my group are all going. Classic has been around all of us the longest. We are more likely to know where he is at, even if we do need to split up. 

Fresh: Good, then I am going with you. I know Undertale itself. I should be able to find everything easily. 

Killer: Alright, let's get going then-

Fell: Oh no you don't, I am going with you guys. I still need to punch Classic in the arm for putting ketchup in my sneakers before he left! 

G! Sans: I am just coming along to make sure short stuff right here doesn't do anything stupid that he will regret later. 

Nightmare: That is all of us then, we really need to get going. 

Ink: You all need to make sure that you are careful and don't do anything too dangerous, okay, we if Undertale is affected in anyway that is too huge, it might cause a rip here where we are. 

Error: We got it Ink, we will be careful, okay? *there was a small hint of annoyance in Error's voice as he walked up to the others, standing next to Fresh before the paintbrush wielding skeleton nodded, and just turns away, getting ready to head back to wherever he was before.* Alright Fresh, can you form the portal now? 

Fresh: On it. *he made sure to give Error an affirmative nod, and he concentrated. His eyes closed as he imaged the outer ruins where Toriel lived. A few moments and and some patience, the portal formed, and a swirl of blue and white appears in front of them.* alright, let's go. 

//After Error and Fresh had said goodbye to Geno, they went through the portal. Followed by the others. The portal started out calm and remained the comforting blue hue mixed with the white. However, sometime into what felt like the float, the blue faded to a discomforting gray hue.//

Fresh: *tripped on his way out the portal, falling forward and catching himself on his knees in the process. As soon as he stood up though, he saw how messed up the place was. The sky was a red hue, and the clouds seemed to be made from ashes, and smoke. The air was bitter, and smelled of iron and powder drifted in the wind, seemingly enough, it looked to be akin with the snow.* what.. happened here? there is the color? 

Error: Did this place even look like this when you were here the first time, Fresh? Or did it look different?

Fresh: Definitely different, way different... let's go check with Undertale Toriel, see if she knows what is going on here.. maybe she can tell us if she saw Classic pass by... 

Nightmare: Sounds like a plan. *the black goopy skeleton stands up from where he hand landed in the snow, seeing how dark it was, they were only concentrated on the world in front of them, so at the moment, nothing else really seemed to enter their line of sight.* 

Killer: This place feels way colder than even my place is... what is going on.  I can't stand even other monsters living in this cold...sheesh... 

Cross: It seems as though there is no real source of the snow either... the clouds up there seem to be mostly ash, there is no way they should be able to produce snow if that IS what they are made of.. 

Horror: Let's just gen inside and talk to Toriel, we are not going to get anywhere if we all just stand here... 

Fresh: Yeah.. right.. follow me. *Fresh opened up the doors that were right behind himself and he called into the maternal monsters home. His voice producing an echo as it seemed to bounce off the walls and mock him.* Hey, Toriel! It is me, Fresh, Sans's guest! Can you tell us what is going on here?! *there was no response* Toriel?

Nightmare: I will go on ahead, see if something is wrong. *there was a brief sigh from him as he pulls himself forward and forced himself to walk ahead.* *as soon as he reached where the front door should have been based on the inside of the house, there was a pile of dust there, a molding pie lay next to it, along with a flower that lay over the pie, more freshly picked, shown in the lack of discoloration and smoothness of the petals.* 

Fresh: Nightmare, what did you find, are you alright? 

Nightmare: *the sound of rubber soles hitting the tile got closer, and the goop-skeleton pulled himself away from the scene, walking to where the other was going to be coming from.*  Fresh, just leave it. She is a pile of dust... let's just head the other way... 

Fresh: She's... dead? 

Nightmare: Yeah, looks like it was a while too... the pie she must have had at the time with her was molding on the ground... I doubt it was an old pie getting ready to be thrown. You even said yourself that she finishes every single one of those... 

Fresh: I see... let's head toward the other area... maybe we can find luck there... 

Nightmare: Maybe.. either way, we might not have that much time to burn... 

Killer: Nightmare, Fresh, you two might want to come and look at this... 

Fresh: What is it? 

Killer: *there was a sincere look across his face as he seemed to try and find the right words, however, he just mumbled out to the others before turning and leading the way.* you guys will have to come and see it for yourselves... it is really serious... 

Nightmare: Lead on. *Nightmare starts to follow the other, his eyes keeping themselves on the ground as he did such. The expression of his remained calm, but inwardly he found himself questioning a lot of what was going on currently. Everything told him that the news that Killer was about to bring them to was going to be no better.* 

Killer: *he dreaded having to go back and see what he was going to see. While Nightmare and Fresh were both in the ruins, Dust and Horror spotted something in the snow a bit away, only for all of them to use a 'shortcut' to go and see what it was. Only for it to be the slightly decomposing corpses of the human children Chara and Frisk.* 

Nightmare: *goes to try and walk in par with the other, but the other was walking too fast. He gave up and fell behind, staying near Fresh, however, as soon as Killer stopped, and Nightmare went ahead a bit to see what Killer, along with the other six, were staring at.* what the hell... 

Fell: It's the humans alright... but... this better be some sick joke... 

G! Sans: *he pulls out his cigarette to take a puff of smoke before sighing and bending down, shakily bringing out his had to close the open eyes of Chara, who was still staring into oblivion, the same way she was staring off earlier when Classic had found her.* either way, if they are decomposing... this is not a good sign... 

Horror: It's bad that they are dead, but what is wrong if they decompose? 

G! Sans: It means they are not coming back... Chara, nor Frisk should be able to be at risk to such a thing because they had reset buttons. They never should be decaying like this... if they are decaying.. 

Dust: it means that everyone else that has been turned into dust... won't be coming back.. 

G! Sans: Exactly... 

Fell: Let's hurry up and find Classic. We don't know if that Gaster creep has been here. 

//After all of the Sans's started to have a slight debate over where they were going to go, they all decided to go through the forest, where Fresh said that Classic kept his hot-dog stand. The walk was long and dreary, all of the skeletons did their best to lighten the mood, but it was just too heavy of an atmosphere for even Cross to make a joke at that point. They found Classic's hot-dog cart and next to it an oak tree, it looked like it had tally-marks on it, but no one went in for a closer inspection.  As soon as they reach the end of the forest though, they wished they had not.// 

*the mangled messes all over the place, and the dust that lay in piles all along the cold plain, and the trees that idly stood there, taking the brunt of the wind only to produce a sickening whistling noise as the air passed in between the needles of pine and sap. The scarf of Papyrus lay scattering in the wind as it humbly also stay tied to the post it had bee adorned to. The armor of the dog guards, and even some of the clothing of other monsters that were known well. The glasses that belonged to Grillby, and the almost trident like weapon of King Asgore himself all lay abandoned next to their respective piles.* 

Fell: This place.... it's ... a disaster... 

Nightmare: We ... *there seemed to be a sick feeling rising in his chest, he had seen stuff like this before, however, having been away from it for so long, it was as if he was seeing it for the first time. He wanted to look away and forget what he was seeing. But he couldn't. None of them could.* Let's just find Classic, and get out of-

Cross: He's this way, come on. *Cross ran back down the small sloped hill that he had went down for further exploration. Either that or it was just a distraction to keep his mind off the piles and piles of dust that he had seen.* 

//All of them curtly followed Cross, going down the slope with him until they all sure enough, saw him. Classic was there in the snow on his knees, arms laggard and slumped in the snow under him. there seemed to be no liveliness to the skeleton. No indication he was a living being other than the calls of his name in the chilly air.// 

Dust: Classic! There you are! You had me worried sick- *Dust automatically stopped himself, and closer looked at the other as all of them made their ways over. The closer he got, the more intense the feeling of sadness or aptly building guilt in his chest rose. There was no denying. Something was screaming to him, making him feel guilty. Seemingly for no reason.* 

Nightmare: Classic? Come on Classic, say something- *he gently reached up and got ready to lightly grab the others shoulder, only to suddenly stop and pull his hand back, a sob reaching their reception of hearing.* 

// To Be continued//


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three: Retrieval

//The opening message from wattpad just pertains to wattpad. However, I don't feel like hunting some words down to shorten my intro, This picture right here is my art, LMAO//

// Hello again, it is me. I mean who else would it be. I am sure you all are getting tired of these opening notes. However, I will keep producing them. I would like to say thank you to all of the votes on my chapter. However, for those who liked my art in the first few chapters of the story, I would like to show you the digitized product of it. I will show it after I post this chapter. There is no pressure, nor no rush to get it out, just make sure to keep giving feedback on my chapters and I will be happy :D as usual, good and bad feedback are both welcomed and help me out a lot. Have a nice read //

*The form rattled and shook sobs escaping him. Tears were cascading down his eyes and plopping uselessly in the snow. There was no real words, nor intake of breath to sob. However, he shook. He sat there looking mortified, and lost. No ounce of recognition making its way to the surface.* 

Nightmare: *at first, he was taken aback. For the couple months he had known Classic, the other had not openly cried. He had not reached in to pull out a sob, or a single long breath of pain. He usually looked upset if he was as such, but it was nothing more than a painfully pensive expression.* 

Dust: . . .  We need to get him out of here.. this place, seeing this, it did it to him. We need to take him back for now... talk to him about it later, okay? *Dust seemed to have some guilt buried under his voice as he looked to the other AU. They all seemed to be astounded by Classic and his crying as well. However, this was definitely not the place they should be sitting astounded at.* Let's get moving. 

Fell: Yeah, maybe we can get him to calm down better away from all of... this... 

Nightmare: *picks Classic up, and contemplates slumping the other over his shoulder, to make it easier on him to walk. However, he changes his mind, and picks up Classic bridal style instead. First, if the other continued crying while being slumped over Nightmares shoulder, it might make it harder to breathe. Second, he wasn't a fan of having anyone's asses near his head.* 

G! Sans: Comfort him Nightmare. It might help him calm down until we get back. 

Nightmare: I know that, G. I just... need to figure out how, is all... what do I say? I don't think I can say everything is going to be alright, because I am not even sure... 

Dust: Follow your instincts, Nightmare. I would do it, but I am staying ahead in case that freak-show, Gaster, shows his face. I want to give that bastard a piece of my mind. I am positive he is the one who is behind this. The black magic around here says so.

Fell: Even so, how would you beat him in hand to hand combat? He took down both me and G. I have higher stamina, and he has a pretty good set of magic. 

Dust: ..... *Dust was unable to produce an answer as he just looked away, before he sighed, and they all continued on.* 

Nightmare: *he was doing his best to think of what he was supposed to do. When he, or at lest, 'Night' was younger, and Dream was getting in trouble, Night would hug the other to let the other know it was okay. He would whisper things to him like 'Don't worry, it's okay.' or 'I am here, don't fret.' there was always some comfort produced.* 

//as they all continued walking along, Fresh was ahead, making sure to form the portal that they needed to get back. It was taking longer to form than it was before, and all of the skeletons just looked around awkwardly where they were, hoping to ease the tension in the area around them.//

Nightmare: *he leans in closer to Classic, and starts to whisper to the other.* It's okay Classic, I know you are frightened and confused, but I promise it will all get a  lot better. We know that you are hurting, and we are all going to help you. This is horrible, but we will repair it, get it back. I promise okay, I promise it will... *He carefully leans into the other a little, making sure that Classic knew he was there in case he was unable to process what was going on and and starts to freak out more instead of calming down.*

Classic: *the words were barely reaching his ears, and his sobbing continued, but on instinct, he leans closer to Nightmare for support. The other carrying him made him feel the slightest bit more secure, and his sobbing lightened but didn't subdue itself.*

Nightmare: Me and the guys are here... Fell, Fresh and G! Are here too. we have your back. Now please, at least do your best to breathe a little more. If you breathe too erratically, you could cause yourself to lose all your oxygen. *he brought Sans up closer to himself, and leans his skull on him.a bit. When he and Dream were younger, and the other wanted a hug, he always leaned his head on him, it calmed Dream down substantially almost all of the time.* 

Classic: *as the minutes started to wind down, and continued, Classic was barely able to keep crying. He realized just how tired he was, and felt himself drifting off. He did nothing to fight it, so with a small look of gratitude to Nightmare, he fell completely limp, and passed out from exhaustion.* 

Nightmare: Sleep well. You will really need the rest Classic. . . 

Dust: Is he okay now, Nightmare? 

Nightmare: I can only hope so, Dust. However, I think it will do for now, until we get back, at least.

Dust: I see. Alright then, let's get home... Fresh-

Fresh: *He nodded to the other, before he stepped back and started to concentrate on where they were supposed to be going. It took a little time, but the portal appeared, and everyone filed through.* 

Horror: *he was the last one to crawl into the room, however, he wasn't slow, and easily jumped down from the portal.* 

Fresh: *He specifically concentrated on making the portal like a wall they could walk through so they were not spiraling and falling into the room they were going to. That much movement would not be too good for Classic at the moment, and might cause him to get stirred up again.* Alright Horror, are you the last one? 

Horror: I am yeah, Nightmare is nearby with Classic, Fell and G are talking to Epic, Dust and Killer are talking about something, and Cross is just sitting there. Error seems to be sitting alone nearby too.

Fresh: Good. *Fresh glared at the open portal before he waited. He had a hunch someone was there, but he was not going to leave it be. His suspicions were confirmed as soon as Gaster appeared from the ground, and started charging at them. Horror stepped back in temporary shock before he instinctively grabbed his ax.* 

Horror: God dammit, why is that goop bodied asshole here?!

Fresh: Probably planning on attacking Classic. I get the feeling he didn't know Classic was there right away or he didn't have enough magic cause he known Classic is a threat. Hand me your ax. *Fresh just reaches over and grabbed the weapon, before pulling out the Mune and Suhn stones he had. The Mune was to protect him from nightmares, and the Suhn was to keep him feeling more positive and attracting positive energy. Meaning Gasters energy was going to repel from it. He tied them to the end of the stick of the ax and holds it defensively* 

Horror: Do whatever it is quick! 

Fresh: *as soon as Gaster got close enough, Fresh pulled up the ax handle, and with a carefully aimed shot, he hits it hard into the other monsters face, using magic from his soul to place a sort of curse on Gaster. It enveloped the soul of the being, and kept him from leaving his world.* 

Gaster: You little fucking-

Fresh: Payback is a bitch. Fucker. *With all of his spite, he closed the portal, handing Horror his weapon back. Horror  hugged the thing. It did hold substantial value to him, so he told the weapon it was okay, and that he was there now.* Hopefully... he won't come back....

// to be continued//


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four: Confrontation or Procrastination?

// Another hour, another chapter. Here I am with yet another thing meant to be entertaining, but hey let us allow life to decide for us, eh? So, as we were all aware, the last chapter was considerably more mellow, so I could give the story some time to calm down, but keep it tense. This chapter may, or may not be the same thing, however, I can say I will be doing a bit of a time skip, cause I don't feel like playing several different AU at one scene, other than the obvious concentration group. Thanks for understanding, and as usual, make sure to comment, good and bad criticism are both welcomed. // 

*After Classic was brought back, time seemed to flow by both quickly, though it also seemed to have the same consistency, or a rival so of molasses. The time everyone was together after that felt so sticky, and unnatural that they all called it a day, and they left for where they were staying respectively.* 

Nightmare: *he was carrying Classic on his back, while he and the other AU that lived in their home at the time were joining him. Over the last couple months, Paperjam and Fresh both made their stays permanent, and Geno was currently coming with them just to see what was going on.* So, what are we going to do when we get home? Just lock all of ourselves in there and try to talk to him that way? 

Error: You and I both know it is definitely not the best approach, however, we all already discovered that Classic likes to keep things to himself, which is painfully enough also wearing on him cause it occupies him mentally.

Nightmare: That is true too. There seems to be no delicate way to go about doing this then, now is there? 

Dust: It doesn't seem so, Nightmare. However, forcing him to talk might anger him, but it will get him to release stress, or even more stress if he just gets it out. It also might just be easier anyway. That way we don't feel bad about leaving him alone and not getting any answers from him. 

Horror: What is your first plan then, Dust? We can't exactly tape him to a chair while he is asleep and hope he understands later... 

Paperjam: Did you guys used to do that when you were... more ... aggressive? 

Killer: Mostly for shits and giggles, really. However, that seems to be the only solidified reason as to why we have or will do as such. Or as a scare tactic, cause it catches the attention of the person we are trying to, and they were more willing to comply. However, that is all in the past now, let's hope it remains that way. 

Cross: Still doesn't really help us with our Classic situation at the moment though. So, does anyone have any bright ideas? 

Horror: Let's be blunt here. We should just try to get him to talk about it. If he refuses, we give him some time, and then come back to him later. If he still tries to dodge the question, then maybe we can try to get him to talk another way. I personally think he might not be too much a problem this time. However, I am worried about setting off any triggers that formed while he was in that world. 

Nightmare: I didn't really think too much on that before. That only makes this feel harder than it first appeared to be.. 

Error: *gets up to the front step, and he started to unlock the door as he looks through the keys, trying to find the key to the deadbolt.*  Either way, we are home, let's set him on the couch, and wait for him to wake up. I will go order some pizza, I am sure none of us are up for cooking tonight. Come on Paperjam, wanna help me dial the number? 

Paperjam: *he eagerly nodded and ran after the other, seeming to wobble a little as the door was opened and he wiped his shoes on the rug, his tense joints going back to mobile as soon as he hits the warmth of the home.* 

Error: *He followed the other, heading over to the house phone that stand connected to the wall in the kitchen. They all had cell phones, however, they just called the pizza place they ordered from with the house phone because they knew the number and knew what they liked.* 

*as that was being done, everyone else filed into the house, taking off their shoes at the door, unlike the two black skeletons that had just rant to the kitchen. Due to the amount of snow, and the deep drifts on the way back, a lot of them looked like they were wearing pants made of powdered sugar.* 

Dust: *he started to chuckle out loud to himself, before he grabbed a blanket, and helps to take off Classic's jacket. Then, after that was done, Nightmare set Classic down on the near chair that lay a little bit diagonally to the left of the television set. Allowing Dust to cover him with the blanket soon there after.* 

Nightmare: What's got you so giddy, Dust? You seem pretty damn amused about something. 

Dust: Oh, I was just thinking on how Classic is one lucky bastard. He got carried all the way back here, and didn't have to go swimming in a lake of snowflakes with us. 

Nightmare: yeah, that was pretty damn cold. 

Fresh: *himself, being the last one in, was locking the door back, and slipping off his shoes before getting his glasses warmed up again. The frost covering them like a sugar-glaze.* So, what are we going to do now? We all have to wait for Classic to wake up, and I am guessing it might not be the best idea for all of us to be around him at one time, right? Might make it hard for him to speak to us? 

Nightmare: Yeah, that would most likely be the best option. It would mean that maybe only one of us could get him to open up about whatever is on his mind. However, we all should be able to hear what is going on from each other later if the information is not confidential.

Fresh: Hmm... so, what is the decision you guys picked for HOW you are going to talk to him?

Nightmare: Dust and I decided to-

// TO be continued///


	35. Chapter Thirty - Five: Pizza Intermission

// Yay, more time for me to be just... having a life I guess lmao. However, as usual, I am here to present another chapter. Hopefully this chapter will be fluffier cause this one is not really meant to have too much action either. So, as usual, good and bad commentary are welcome, and have a pleasant day ^^//

Nightmare: This might not be the best decision, but Dust and I decided we are going to do our best to get Classic to talk about it right away. Of course, we are going to have everyone in here, in the room, because they will most likely try to come in anyway, but Classic needs support, and the best way to provide it may be showing him we re willing to go out of our way to ensure he gets something off his chest. 

Fresh: Well, it is your decision. I say you guys know what you are doing, so I won't question anything. Either way, I'll go and get some water for when Classic wakes up, he is most likely going to need it. 

Nightmare: Alright, thank you, Fresh. 

Fresh: No prob, i'll be right back. *with that, Fresh pulled himself to a more comfortable standing position before he starts to head over to the kitchen, where Error and Paperjam were now coming back from. He gave the other a nod in greeting again before passing to get the water as he had self instructed himself to do.* 

Error: *as soon as he got over to the others, he sat on the couch, and puts in a cartoon for Paperjam to watch. The more kid-like skeleton getting enveloped into the show almost as soon as it started, everyone sat down at least, and were resting themselves from the rather harsh and unforgiving day.* 

// Five Minutes, ten minutes, twenty, half-an-hour passed by, and suddenly, there was a ringing at the doorbell, and a low mans voice saying who he was through the wooden obstruction. "Dearil's Pizza Parlor, got an order for a mister 'Error' here." he firmly announced. The voice was harsh, and whoever was there also seemed to be rather tired. However, he was loud enough to wake up Classic, the sleeping skeleton drowsily opening his eyes from where he was on the chair//

Error: *he rises from the couch, before he readjusted his jacket, which had slid up his back, and starts on his way to the door* I'll be right back. 

Dust: You better be, unless you got a hot date. 

Error: *he chuckled a little at the others sarcasm, before he shook his head and continued on his way to the door.* yeah, yeah, I got it asshole. I got it. You always take forever at the door, so what the hell do you do when you come over here to get something that is being delivered? 

Dust: I kick the snow back outside, cause usually someone ends up making some snow fall into the house. 

Horror: You know how dust is about his floor, Error. He likes to keep it clean and nice looking. 

Error: Heh, I guess so. Seems like a little bit of an obsession really. *he went to go and open the door before he looked up at the considerably taller being in front of him, which happened to be a human. The human in front of him though appeared a little gruff, but friendly and looked well groomed. However, due to the way he slouched, he looked bigger than what he was. Usually, it was the adverse affect, however, with how large he seemed, it was a little plausible. His name tag read 'Fauziel' on it.* 

Fauziel: Here are your pizzas sir. That will be 24 dollars and 60 cents. *the man waited for Error to pull out his wallet and grab the money before he brought the pizzas to the front, and got ready to hand the over, the warm boxes helping to soothe his stiff and kind of cold hand.* 

Nightmare: *usually due to his most off-putting appearance, he never really answered the door much. The people, or humans in this universe were not too keen about talking to him, at all, really. However, he was still better at heart than even he himself gave him credit for. When he saw the man shivering, a little, and his hand pale, he walked to the back closet. and grabbed gloves, a hat, and a scarf, and brought them back.* 

Error: *he thanks the man for the pizzas, before giving him a tip of about 5 dollars and 40 cents to make it an even 30. He then proceeds to grab their food and walk back from the door, saying goodbye to the man.* 

Nightmare: *he took the chance to hurry and get the human's attention, before asking him to stop and handing him the winter garb after the other did so.* Here, it is pretty cold outside, I don't know why you are sparsely dressed like that, but you'll catch a cold. 

Fauziel: Uuh, you don't have to, really you don't these are yours, and I wouldn't want to cause any shortage here-

Nightmare: If I did not know what I were doing, I would not offer. Besides, we have a lot of stuff here. They are thick, and have fur on the inside. 

Fauziel: *he grabbed the garb, before looking over it, he looked confused for a short amount of time, before smiling at the skeleton and sighing. He wasn't upset, he just knew that the other somehow would keep pressing the issue* thank you. It means a lot. I promise I will take very good care of them.

Nightmare: Take good care of yourself as well, because you are going to need it. Have a safe drive, and stay warm. 

Fauziel: I will, I promise. 

Nightmare: Good, have a nice night. *with that, he closed the door, and he walked back to the main part of the living room, where everyone else was starting to gave their slices of pizza. Error and Geno were talking with Fresh, and Paperjam was still watching his cartoon. Dust and Horror seemed to be having a light conversation, while messing around with a pair of dice each. Must have just been something accord to habit, really. Cross was sitting in the back, folding his scarf, and putting it away, and Classic was sitting there, staring into space.* 

Dust: *after Nightmare had grabbed a slice of pizza, and sat down, he looked over to Classic in a gesture to acknowledge what he currently looked like emotionally, just in case Nightmare had not looked already, but the goop skeleton simply nodded, before sitting down on his chair.* 

Nightmare: Hey, Paperjam, can you turn the television off for a minute so we an talk to Classic? 

Paperjam: Sure. *the smaller skeleton pauses the show he was watching before he shuts the screen off, and powers the system down. His eyes going to the others in the room, though he wasn't going to say anything, he just knew they needed a moment.* 

Nightmare: Classic, can you look at us for a minute? 

// yeah, there was no fluff in this chapter, cause I think I just need an entire chapter for that. I didn't want to rush it into this chapter. So -v-'//

To be Continued


	36. Chapter Thirty - Six: Embrace

// Who lives in a pineapple, under a pineapple, under a pineapple, under a pineapple, under a pineapple- *the next thing everyone knew, they listened to the very same three words for the next seven years, non-stop* anyway, here we are again, and hopefully this time, there will actually be F L U F F. As usual, good and bad criticism is encouraged. Have a nice read. // 

Classic: *after a few times of the others trying to get his attention, he looked over to them, his eyed seeming to look right past them, and directly at them all at once. It was confusing. He was paying attention, but not processing, looking but not seeing. He finally focused his attention on them, shaking his head to get some of his senses back.* 

Nightmare: We all want to talk to you about what happened. About your universe. How are you? I know you are not feeling great, but you need to talk about it... 

Classic: *as usual, he paused, and looks down. He was supposed to be asking THEM if they were okay, not the other way around. He needed to be there for them. How can he do that if they need to cottle him with attention to get him to calm down?* I'm fine, really I am... it happens all the time

Dust: Classic. STOP. You are not fine, you are not okay. No one is supposed to decay like that in your world, no one. I know it, you know it. We all know it. There is something very wrong, I don't expect you to know what is wrong with the other guy, but please, how can we trust you if you can't even trust us?!

Classic: . . . *there was nothing but silence, however he looked away from all of them, bringing his pizza back down to his lap before he felt his arm tense, and his pinpricks went along the floor to look somewhere else, anywhere else, save his eyes from the scolding looks of the others around him.* 

Nightmare: Classic, look at us. You need to understand something. 

Classic: No. . . 

Dust: Classic, please look at us, we aren't done talking. 

Classic: NO . . . 

Dust: Dammit Classic, say something to us! We are trying to help you!! *there was an intense spike in the others voice, his eye flaring in frustration as he looked at the Classic counterpart to all of them. His magic started to swirl in his system, and bubble out of control.* 

Classic: *something in him snapped a little, and he looked up to the others, his eyes flaring as tears started to fall, dripping down his cheeks and landing on the arm of the chair he was sleeping in just a little while before all of this.* NO, I can't explain what happened, I can't explain my feelings. I can't explain anything! I am supposed to be here, watching after all of you, I can't do that if I am being selfish, and taking all of the attention on my pathetic little problem! 

Nightmare: Classic. I respect you a lot. However, I need to ask you something. How stupid are you, sometimes? 

Dust: How the hell is that supposed to help, Nightmare-

Nightmare: *he put up a hand to Dust, before he started to walk over, and sits on the arm of the chair Classic was on. His eyes narrowing a bit, more or less in concern.* Classic, you are a very intelligent guy. You are smart, and caring, and you like to help us, even if we don't deserve it sometimes. You kept all of us from causing trouble after getting into arguments. Helped us realize many, many mistakes. However, you can't continue to help others, if you can't help yourself. I am worried, and I don't know why it hurts to much.... 

Classic: *looks up and Nightmare, his eyes were wet, more and more tears started to cascade his cheeks, however, he was surprised, because the other was also crying. The tears were just starting to run down his cheeks, but they were there.* 

Nightmare: I wanna help, everybody wants to help you. However, you never let us. You go off to your room, and you hide, because you don't want to be seen upset. You avoid talking to us so we won't hear you crying, or hear your voice after you strained it. You don't look at us because of the stress your eyes show. I know there was many times I didn't notice. I'm sorry... 

Classic: I'm sorry... i'm sorry... I don't want to cause all of this grief... but how... how can I help you if i am all messed up, if I am upset and not thinking clearly? How... can I not fail... again... and again.. in my own universe, I failed... I was upset... and Pap... and.... and-d...

Dust: Everyone fails.. and everyone makes mistakes. Classic, we trust you, and you have helped everyone so much. You helped push Error and Fresh and Geno to come back together. You helped us appreciate ourselves more... you helped the others see that we have changed and you helped us all come closer as a family. We would never change anything you did in the past. Because it helped shape how you are. 

Cross: We all just want you to be able to talk to us when we know you are upset. 

Horror: To come for help if you know you need it. 

Killer: To ask for advice when you don't know something. 

Error: To be able to make mistakes, because nobody is perfect. 

Fresh: To accept how you are, and love yourself, knowing you can always improve. 

Geno: To share your opinion a bit more, because you are very smart. We know you are, but you don't sometimes. 

Classic: *he started to cry harder, his arms coming up to cover his face. However, it wasn't in pain, or even guilt. It seemed to be a swelling of pride, appreciation and happiness. Even though the death of his AU was still wearing on him, he felt more and more love coming from the others around him now. He barely even noticed, but even though he felt like such good friends with them. He acted like he was a stranger a lot. He let out his relief. His smile spreads on his face. Before he knew it he felt one body next to him, and two, and five. Until he felt all of them. He  felt arms wrap around him. Everything felt warm, and whole.* 

// he lets out a sigh, tears still falling and breathes out a sigh of relief // 

Classic: I .... love you guys so much... heh... 

 

To be Continued


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Cluster of Trees

(The picture above was not taken by me, but this is a picture of the Great Northern Fair, a fair in Montana, my home-state before I moved where I am now. I absolutely love the fair, cause I love riding the rides until I drop! However, I can't get on quite a few of them, I am too chunky UwU' )

// Hello, it's me, surprisingly, so, I was gone a few days because I was sick from Easter. Down here in Texas, I am miserable, because I am a Northerner, I am used to COLD weather, not hot. However, I am down here for another year or so before I can go back to my Northern state, so yay ;w; anyway, here is another chapter. Please, as usual, commentary is always welcome, good or bad. // 

*The week since then had been going slow, but it was not boring, or even upsetting. Classic found himself thinking about his home frequently, however, he just let himself forget about it for the time being. None of the others knew what was going on, because it was better to keep such information hidden, so there was no mass panic. Now, in a matter of releasing nerves, and having some fun, the group of monsters found themselves at a fairground. The funny thing was that Classic was the only one who knew what was happening.* 

Nightmare: So Classic, where are we all going? This has been quite a long walk, and Paperjam is stating to get tired. You haven't told us anything about where we were going since we left the house. 

Classic: I know, Nightmare, but don't worry, it won't be a disappointment I assure you. All of us are going to have some fun together. You all said you don't really keep in contact with human events, so what better way to have fun, and change the usual than take you somewhere? 

Paperjam: Oooh, are we going to a drive-in theatre??

Classic: *he chuckled a little before he continued to look off in the distance, and listened for the sounds he was anxious to hear. The sounds of excited, obnoxious screaming; the mechanical whirring of firm gears of harsh track. The smell of corn dogs, popcorn, cheesy fries, and cotton candy.* no, not quite, but I can assure you it will be just as fun, Paperjam. 

Fresh: *he was always an expert on parties, and crowds. So as soon as he felt the ground shaking from abrupt force, he knew wherever the were going was going to have a lot of people. Along with many other things, however, everything around him seemed to be surrounded with trees, so he wouldn't see*

Error: This should be interested, I feel something unfamiliar in the air, and it is making me apprehensive.

Classic: Don't fret Error, I can assure all of you that you will be fine. 

Error: If you say so then Classic: *there seemed to be a little bit more confidence in his voice. The others chit chat here and there as they continue to walk along the path that they were being taken down.* 

Classic: *as soon as they get to a certain part of the path, he heard it. The many voices, the rides, the food. It as all going to be there soon. He needed to make sure everyone got to have as much fun as possible. He already bought the all day bracelets online, with his own money that he had managed to make off to the side.* *it was his job to make sure the others were all going to have fun, he was not going to fail.* come on guys, let's run! We are almost there!

Nightmare: it's hot out here Classic, are you sure that is a good idea right now? 

Classic: I usually don't run, if I am saying to run, there is a pretty good reason, Nightmare. *there was a small chuckle from him as he looked over to the other, and started running ahead. Due to them getting closer, and closer, the others were starting to get nervous, thinking the noises were bad, and that the people screaming were in peril.* 

Dust: I don't like the sounds of this... the people screaming sound like they are in deep danger.. 

Nightmare: I heard people scream less when I was in their own nightmares, and that is saying something... Classic-

Horror: *he was looking around quickly, in case anyone came popping out of the trees or anything else. Making sure to be on his guard in case none of the others were. Cross was at his back, looking around in the other directions, so they could cover everywhere possible.* 

Cross: Where the heck are we, and why does it sound so... evil? 

Classic: You all are such buzzkills. Come on, it's close, I am sure all of you are going to like it, it's not as bad as all of you are imagining it is, I assure you. It will be F U N.

Nightmare: *he had used his tentacles to get everyone huddled together, his eyes darting around, he didn't seem to hear what Classic had said, the goop on him seeming to grow a little cold. All of them had stopped in a patch of sunlight, where the sun had been kissing the ground from in between the proud trees. The anxious noises of the area around them still loud and ever-so prominent.* *Whilst all of them were standing there in the sunlight, the shadows draped over Classic, as if it were some kind of cloak.* 

Classic: *he turned around and looked at all of them, his eyes were a little turned up in concern, as he saw them huddled, looking around. Who knew that a bunch of trees could make commandeering nonsense and noise sound so ominous? However, he just chuckled, and looked at all of them, hoping to calm them. At this rate, he would have to tell them before they got there.* Come on guys, it's just a fair! We are here to have fun, there is nothing wrong with the place we are going to! I promise!

*As the Classic skeleton was speaking to them, the shadows seemed to have gotten darker, and Geno felt himself shrink back automatically, before he knew he had a reason to be afraid. There was nothing but trees, and shade around them, and from the skeleton in front of them it seemed to bloom out in an unwelcoming aura. No matter how happy, or concerned Classic looked to them.* 

Classic: *he saw how tense everyone was getting in the patch of sunlight. He knew they had a reason to be afraid if there was noises. Being post-homicide AU, they were bound to be afraid of going back to their old habits they were forced to drop, and swore to keep away from.* Guys, are you okay? All of you look a little CHILLED TO THE BONE. 

**As soon as he started to speak again, it all came out jumbled, and scratchy, his voice glitching and faltering here and there. He was unaware it was happening, and he saw all of them get more tense, his speech pooling from him, as he continued to talk to them in concern.* 

". Č̶̙͙̈͊̒͠ơ̸̡̩̠͚̿̎͂̇m̴͕͈̻̈́̚ë̶̗̠̙͕̣̒͊͂̋̿ ̴͇̱̗̙͛͒̌͐͜o̸̞̓̆͑̊̿͛ń̸̳̪͙̮̈ ̴̩̥̫́͋g̸̣̭͎͍̿̉u̸͙͒̔͋̒̕y̶̨̙̮̩͂͗̐̉̕ͅs̶̮̯̊̂̑̒͘,̷̡̫͔̪̓̄̋͑͠͝ ̴̧̧͍̦̪̇w̸̡̰̪͍̣̓͊ȟ̴̫̜̤͗ã̵͎͖̤͆̈́̔͆̓t̴̫̖̰̤̣͑̂̎'̶̗͓̖̤̝̐͘s̶̡̡̤͔̺͈̓͐͒̾ ̷̺̼͆͂͌̍̌͜ť̶̛̖̝͓̩̑̅͒͝ḩ̴͕͎͇̊̚é̷͕̂͛͐̚ ̷͔͉̟̼̇̎ṁ̴͉̠͉͂ȃ̶̮̐t̴̩̝̳́̀̑͌ͅṫ̸̝̮̪͚͚̂̆ẻ̶̠͙̃̇͠͠r̷͙͇͔̭͛͜?̷͉̖̫̇̇͒̏ ̴̞̠̓͒͐̉̈͠Ÿ̷̘͍̦͙̙͔́͂͊ö̷̪̞̲͚̭u̴̼̠̞̰̐͌ ̶͕̣͔͇̒̏ͅa̷̦͕̟̽̔̓̿̅̇r̷̡̙͇̞̦̫̋͛͊̚e̴͙͐̒͋̓̎ͅṅ̸̩͉̙'̵̮̮̠̹̮͎̓̀ẗ̸͔̲̗̤̳̚ ̵̲͇͒̇͜s̵̙͔̩̱̅͜a̶̫̹̹̜͈̐͆̚͜ỷ̷̰̌͊͛͜ȋ̸̹̰̻̲͎̄͋̐̈́̑n̸̝̯͎̞̝̲͛̑̉̍͝g̷̺͎̭͋̅̀̃ͅ ̸̰̀͒̽͗̋̐à̴͕̠̫̗̐̅͌͘n̵̖̩̦̄̓y̵̯̪̟̫͗̓͠t̷͎̿̓ȟ̷̘͈͇ḭ̵͂͂̏n̵͍̑͐͆g̴̹̺͓̓.̴̥̈́.̷̯̻̈́̇̃.̶̢͙̪̫̔ͅ ̸̨̨̊̒́͝a̶̝͉̱̹̗̜̓̄͊̎r̷̻̃e̵͓̞͖̹͖̒ ̷̪̈́̈́̾͘͠y̵̖̻̮̔ö̶̢͕͎̝̟́̍͛̀u̴̟̎̈́̏̒ ̶̢̢̾̊̿͋̚ͅḧ̴̡̬͚̝̬̪́̋͛̉o̵̱̺͕̾͌́̂͆t̷̻̫̭̭̰̹̊͌?̸̡̤̠̺ ̶̢̋̆̔͘D̵͚͉͉̍̎̉̆̔̌o̷̲̟̞̻̓̐̂͗e̵͙̟̪͒̓̆̊ͅs̴̫̹̱͂̚̕͝͠ ̶̨͎͍͇̻̂͐̇̆̿͠ͅi̸̡̩̱͙̋̇̋̚͠ṱ̴̙̯̱̈́̓̊́̕ ̴̹͌͗͜ͅs̶͚͉̦̻̾͌o̵̪̝̽̐͂͛ư̴͉̜̐̕͝n̷̼͎̜͝d̷̨̫̍͛̏ ̶̭̱͗t̷̩̃̍͌͐h̶̤͙̦̲͓̱̏ȧ̸̢̺͔̗̤̩͌̓̕ț̸͂ ̵̺͕͖͂͠b̶̛̫̀̓a̶͙̤̔̑̑̾d̴̅̈́͐͒̈́̄ͅ ̸̲̼̑͋̐̂͘͝ơ̷̳̽͑̔u̴̢̇͠ť̵̬̱̪͐ ̸̳̬̗̦̀̅̀͝͝ḩ̵̨̱͓͍͓̈́̅e̸̙̞͔̠̔̀̇̕r̵̡͔̘̟̙̭̽̊̇̽ẹ̴͔̗̮͑͋̀̇?̸͎͕͍̒̚ ̸̥̘̪͓̯̿̈́̈́͘͜Ȋ̸͎̬̻̗̈͗̚͠'̴̬̫͉̓͂̔̑m̷̛̳̉̅͝ ̴̝͕̰̋̎͆s̶̺̙̯͍̭̳͑̾ų̷͍̙̯̇͌̋̇r̴͓̘̠̮̣̥͌́ë̴͍͖̝́̾͒͆̊ ̶̗͎͚͙̀̒͐̊i̸͎͙̫̞͉̥͗t̶̥̪̯̝͉̄̊'̶̡͉̩̱͉͐s̸̤͈͚̥̻͊̉̓͂͝ ̵̨̖̠̖͍̏̿̅̎̕̚n̷͑͑͒͠ͅo̸̧̰͓̥͚͒̅́̂̉ͅt̶̻͖̫̏̒̈́͘ḩ̵͍̱͔͙̍̇̋͌͛i̶͔̯̥̜̒͐͂̓͘͝ņ̸̳̌g̷̗̑͛,̶̧͑̎͌͊̓̅ ̶̧̨͚̲̝̳̂̇͛̑̀̒b̶̩͖̒̓u̶̝̻̰͋̊̓͠t̶͇̔̊͂͜͝ ̴̼̺̏̈́̀͊̒̈y̸̙͊̉̅̌͛o̸̼̭̲̯̩̼͐̓̌͝u̷̝̞͇̖̤͎͛͗ ̴̮̔ͅg̸̲̳̰̝͋̉̈́ͅô̴͖̻t̶̡̙̥̣̔̂̋͂t̶̳̼̟̪̎̑͝a̶̯͇̔ ̶͓͖͖͕̫̌͌ͅš̷̖̅͗͝p̷̢͙̔̀e̸̞͉̗͛͒̍̕a̶̖ķ̸̯̠͓̜̠̌̒̆ ̸̡͊̓̇t̷̞̯̼͕̒o̷̟͚̼̟̐ ̷̡̥͔̤̣̉ḿ̷̞͙͔̓̚̕ḛ̸̡̯̺͌̈́,̴͇̞̌̋̒̇͝ ̶̱̤͚̝͖̔͗̎͐b̶̞͈̗͗͜͝ē̷̖̐̆̑͝͠c̵͖̺̝̍͑͆̏a̴̧͎͖͍͚̐̾͌ũ̵̡̅̾̕͝ş̶̦̠͉̠̿̀e̴͔̥̺̱̰̔ͅ ̵̧͍̣͉̇̅̚Ỉ̶̧̨̛̙̹ ̶̢̝̐̔͒̑̑̈ä̸͓́̌̽̚͠͝ṁ̷̡̲̮͊̉͘ ̴̡̮̲͔̗̝̎̽͝s̴̺̠͎̘̠͍͆͆̍̔̕͝t̴̨̮̯̜̾̒͠͝a̸̞̜̒͊͆̿̚r̵̘̝̆t̵̟͎́͝i̸̝͉͆͒ͅn̵̢̪̜͓͆̈́̋͐̑g̸̡̧̲̳̗̉ ̶̭͕̲͍͒̀̾͊t̸̹̘͋͋̋̎͛͘ö̵̫́ ̶͙̬͕̝͗̊̏̔g̸̗̔̍̐̿̐̇ě̷̻̩̽̀̀̉t̸̡̺̘̻̫̹̒̈̆͑͠ ̵͚͇̮̹̇̑͊͒͝w̴̨̛̳̍̇͝ȯ̸̭͖̟̠̘͆͐͘r̶̢̛̝͍̤͍͚̀͌r̷̨̝̹̝͙̼̐̿͋̉i̸̞͛̎̚ë̵̱̥͈́͋d̵̝̤͛̋̆̂̚͠ ̴͇̏h̴̹̫͌ẻ̷̤̤̙͖̪̎r̷̛͕͇̳̬͂͐̋̏͝e̶̼̯̰̣͆͊̑̒͝.̶̤̣̙͚͑̅.̸̘̳͖̳̤̓̎̅͝.̴̤̩̿̓͗̋̑̚ͅ ̶̻̫̈̒̏͒̽́g̴̢̡̠͙̝͉̃̾͛͠͠u̵̖͑̇͌̇ŷ̸̨͓̟̜̪̻s̴̛̛͔̠̈́̂̀͝.̶̺̬̝̦̠͍͆̒̓͠.̸̛̛̠̂.̸̤̲͙̜͉̗͑̈́̓̈̐͝?̷̡̝̩͈̫͑̾̑͛͝ ̶̭͔̤̄̊͂͘Ģ̷̈́Ȕ̵̗̬̈͊ͅY̴͔̠̝͝S̷̟̖͈̟͛͊̃̓͋̕͜!̸͓̫̕!̷͖̞̈͝ " Come on, what are you SCARED of? ME?? Come at me~ ''

//Before anyone knew what was happening, they were all in front of him, standing over him, he was laying on the ground, looking up at them in surprise. His blue eye was shining, more or less his magic activating from the shock.//

Classic: *he started to laugh a little nervously, before getting up, and brushing himself off.* Listen, Fresh, Nightmare, Error, I am sorry for the prank a couple months ago, but I swear it was not all my idea, why did all of you gang up on me?? 

**Everyone was standing there, confused, before they all started to laugh nervously, unaware they were in front of Classic in the first place, or that they had left the sun, for that matter. However, they needed to just put it to the side, and talk about it later... or was that even a good idea? What the hell just happened?** 

Nightmare: Serves you right for running at all of us in that scary ass mask! *there was a laugh from him, before the others joined in automatically, in order to ease the tension that they had created.* 

Classic: Yeah, you guys really had me going for a second!! You got me good, I nearly bone-marrowed myself! *he gets himself up, before gesturing for all of them to start following him, all complying a little hesitantly. However, almost all doubts were momentarily forgotten as soon as they reached a clearing, and a gate. Some odd contraptions poking out from over various buildings and multitudinous advertising signs like lemonade, and cotton candy.

Paperjam: What... is this place? *his eyes were sparkling, though he had no idea what he was looking at, he was excited, seeing the source of the screaming was humans having a good time.* 

// To Be Continued//


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight: They Need Guidence

// I have a made a face, just for all of you- (╭☞ ͡°ᨎ ͡°)╭☞  (P.S I do not regret making it, because it makes me very, VERY happy. :} ) Back on track here, as usual, good and bad commentary is welcome, because I love to read them. Have a nice day and pleasant read!//

Classic: *as everyone was standing in awe, he took the chance to calm down, and think about what happened just a little while ago. He was confused, they all looked frightened one second, then, in the next, they were running at him, guns blazing and weapons or anything near them at the ready. Pushing it from his head, he made sure that he kept up with the others as soon as they all walked in through the gate.*

Paperjam: Where are we? What are all of those contraptions? Why are the humans screaming, but laughing at the same time? What is the wonderful smell? It is as noisy as I think it is?? What's that pink fluffy stuff?? *the younger skeleton was popping all around the group in different directions, trying to look at everything that was there to be seen.* 

Classic: Heh, you guys really have been missing out. This is called a fair. Or a Theme-park. The difference between Fairs and Theme-parks is a Fair is a temporary moving carnival or ride attraction. While Theme-parks are more permanent to the cities or towns that they are made in. All of the humans are screaming because they are having fun, the rides are built to entertain and thrill. 

Nightmare: Humans come up with some of the weirdest things don't they? So, what are we supposed to do here? What exact practices are used for this place? 

Classic: *he chuckled a little at the others more natural, but occasional formality and he thought about all of them and what they have had to miss out on. Before he gestured for them all to follow him. Walking to a line, he and the others all stood behind a large amount of waiting people, and a monster or two. Nearby there was a hose, it seemed as though it had a light leak, and though it was small, the water leaking from it had congregated into a puddle near the line.* 

Passe-by 1: *whispering to their kids* ooh, look kids, a bunch of skeletons! We usually don't see too many of them around here! 

Child 1: *the little kid tilted their head before the waved at them, and smiled, pulling his stuffed bear out from under his arm. The bear was white, and had a blue bow around it's neck. A blue button eye, which seemed to be sewn in there over a small gap. Meaning that it most likely was from the button being damaged or torn away. The other button was a simple black, gleaming in the sunlight.* 

Classic: *he and the others waved back to the child politely before the child giggled, and started to clap his hands. Accidentally dropping his bear. The delicate white-furred toy rolled into a puddle of water and mud that had been produced by the leaking hose.*

Child 2: *this child was walking by this his parent, having already been wearing a colorful floral bracelet that was given to him by the fair attendants. He seemed to also be older than the boy by at least a few years. So he knew what he was doing. Seeing the white bear land in the water, he went and jumped on it, just to be mean spirited.* 

Child 1: *he instantly started to cry, before stepping forward to attempt to pull his toy from under the kids foot. However, the older, and larger kid didn't want to move. After all, he was getting noticed for his bad deed.* 

Child 2: *the boy grinned mischievously before he twisted his foot and twisted the toy further into the mud. The smaller kid started to cry more, and used the few words he had to produce the small plea of "Please  .... off.... foot." which easily meant the obvious. However, the older kid laughed, twisting his food again.* 

*as the younger kid started to cry more, the parent of the small human child went over to the other child's mother, asking her to get her son to stop.* 

Passer-by 2: *the rather bored and uninterested woman looks up from her phone, which was shoved in her face. It seemed as though she was reading some kind of comic book online, and she looked at the other mother with a bored expression written on her brow.* What is it? 

Dust: *he found himself easily annoyed at the rude way that the woman had answered to the other, and just looked at her like she was wasting her time. Ever since his own pacification, he had a huge thing about disrespectful gestures. Heck, even now that he thinks about it, he decided he was good enough to ignore his own pet peeves just to give Classic a harsh time when they first met him.* 

Nightmare: Listen here, kid- *He was going to make an attempt to move forward and talk to the child, before the mother looked over to the goop-covered skeleton, and a sneer of disgust crosses over her brow as the knit together.* 

Passer-by 2: eww, what the hell are you? You look like someone chewed up an squid and spit it back out after realizing just how gross you were! 

*At this point, everyone in the line seemed to get anxious, and looked at each other whispering among themselves, before turning away. They didn't think it was their place to say anything, after all, it wasn't their children or any family members they knew. A couple others left the line, in case anything got too serious.*

Nightmare: Listen, lady, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to pay attention to your child. You should not be on your phone walking around, while a kid runs rampant. 

Passer-by 2: Who are you to tell me how to parent my kids, you little freak, I am sure you don't have any, so what makes you think you can advise me on what is good or bad-

Classic: Lady, you are being irrational. *Classics eye started to glow, and as it did so, it made him feel all the more intimidating. He walked closer to the woman, and was standing right in front of her, even though she was taller, he was more intimidating, and felt like a feral animal, though he made no moves of aggression or malice at her.* 

Fresh: Dude, are you sure that is a good thing to be doing here in the middle of a bunch of humans? Classic, maybe we can go somewhere else to have a good time- 

Classic: Fresh, I know what I am doing, but I really do appreciate your concern. *he steps closer and closer to the woman, his eye glowing more as he gently used his hand to pull the jacket down, so she was face to face with him. He didn't hurt her, and it was clear to the other humans and monsters that he didn't* Now, listen to me, and make sure it goes into your head and stays there. That child is rude, and he wants attention. That is probably because you look like the kind of person to ignore their kid and not guide them in the right direction. Little kids need love, support and guidance, not a flimsy leash. And the term "I tried' at the ready, because you thought just being in their presence for a few minutes was good enough. If you continue to CLEARLY neglect that child, then he will either be as bad, or worse than you are. Which will only mean that you will be stuck with someone in a society that you need to baby sit their whole life cause they are unruly, JAIL-TIME, or even just being miserable yourself, because he starts to treat you the same way, or worse. I have seen humans his age, he looks about 12, and he seems to be around 7-9. He is going to be a MASSIVE man when he grows up. You are small, and from what I can see of you right now, unintelligent. He will overpower you EASILY. 

Passer-by 2: *the woman got red in the face, both in embarrassment and in anger. Before she could control herself, she lunged forward at the skeleton, only for him to disappear, coming to view again right behind her. Then the same thing repeats. She tries to lunge on or at him, and he dodges, frustrating her more. Until she reaches down in her boot, and pulls out a Swiss Army knife that was good enough for the height. 

Classic: *he was a little surprised, but manages to move himself before he was slashed at. In all of the tussle, the boy stepped off of the stuffed bear on the ground, and was getting closer to see what was happening to his mom. The woman was fast, but clumsy, and missed her own swings. So when she failed again, Classic was faced with complications.* 

Passer-by 2: Don't you fucking move, or I will cut this little shit's throat, do you understand? I will fucking cut his neck!! *she looked at the skeleton with a slightly crazed, and partly desperate expression before she brings the knife closer to the child, making him cry, though no sound was coming from him in pure fright.* 

Classic: *he receded, and pulls his arms up in a surrender as he deactivated his magic, and sighs, trying to figure something else out. He saw the woman ease her grip before pointing her knife around. As soon as she let her guard down, just enough, he shouts* CROSS, now!

**The air tensed as both skeletons lunged forward, and the knife was brought down, red started to ooze and drip onto the partially dusty fairground, plopping with ease from it's origin.** 

// to be continued //

(( LOl, I can't believe I dedicated an entire chapter to being in line at the fair- still no fair rides tho


End file.
